


Princes Three: The Beginning

by Minuial_Nuwing



Series: Princes Three [1]
Category: Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-03-23
Updated: 2004-03-23
Packaged: 2017-10-08 17:32:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 43,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/77869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minuial_Nuwing/pseuds/Minuial_Nuwing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part One of the Princes Three arc, which focuses on the evolving relationship between Legolas of Mirkwood and Elladan and Elrohir, the twin sons of Elrond.</p><p>Elladan and Elrohir set their carnal sights on their friend Legolas during a celebration in Imladris - and things happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Explicit twincest
> 
> Beta: Allie &amp; Company
> 
> A/N: Italics indicate mindspeak or thoughts, when not used for simple emphasis.
> 
> A/N 2: In its original format, this story was listed as '14 chapters + Interludes,' but the archive would not allow me to post the Interludes without chapter numbers.

 

_~Imladris 2150 III~_

_Please, 'Dan, let me._

The words snaked sinuously through his mind, even as a tongue flicked teasingly against his ear.

_You know you want to. Shall I tell you what I will do if our friend agrees?_

The tongue was replaced by lips and teeth, nipping and suckling the tender lobe. A hand roamed lightly down his chest, lingering a moment to play with the small mithril ring that pierced his left nipple.

_Just imagine it...that glorious body sprawled on our bed, hmm? Gasping in ecstasy at our touch? Caressing us with..._

Caught somewhere between a moan of pleasure and a sigh of resignation, Elladan gave up on his braids for the moment and leaned back into his tormentor's embrace. He turned his head to look into the silver-grey eyes that so mirrored his own and his unbound hair, black as ink, slithered across his lover's chest.

Elrohir hissed softly at the whisper of the silken hair on his bare skin and wrapped his arms tightly around his brother's waist, nuzzling Elladan's neck, basking in the feeling of completeness that came only with touching his soul's mate. He smiled when he felt Elladan's thoughts brush his mind.

_You are a wicked, wicked tease, tôren. And I would have you no other way._

Elladan sighed contentedly, then gently disengaged himself and turned to face his twin. Brushing Elrohir's lips with a chaste kiss he said, "If you do not let me finish with my hair, 'Roh, we will miss the both the feast and your opportunity."

Elrohir raised an eyebrow skeptically. "_My_ opportunity?" he asked in disbelief, emphasizing his brother's use of the singular. "Are you suggesting there would be no pleasure for you in what I desire?"

Grinning cheekily, Elladan reached over and tugged sharply on the mithril ring that gleamed in his lover's right nipple. "Is there not always pleasure for me in what you desire?" he teased, then captured the elf-knight's mouth in a slow, searching kiss.

Elrohir waited only a moment before slipping his arms around his twin once again, pressing their bodies tightly together, letting the heat of the kiss spiral upward uncontrolled, until the blaze seemed to free-fall suddenly into his groin, causing his shaft to stir insistently. With a muffled groan, he ended the kiss, and eyed his brother ruefully.

"I thought there was need to finish your braids, tôren," Elrohir pointed out dryly, but Elladan saw that the silvery eyes had darkened with passion, mirroring the arousal that coursed through his own body.

"I have changed my mind," he purred, nipping and suckling Elrohir's neck. "I believe there is time for some quick relief." With that, he captured his lover's mouth again and slid his strong hands down to Elrohir's buttocks, kneading the muscles forcefully while pulling their hips tightly together. The elf-knight moaned with pleasure and rocked his hips forward, grinding his already aching erection against his twin's body. "Oh, yes...yes," Elladan growled low in his throat. Tangling one of his hands in his brother's nearly waist-length hair, he pulled Elrohir's head back and sucked hard on his neck, marking him with a rosy-purple bruise just above his collarbone. "Take off those hateful breeches, rohir nín, and come lie with me," he ordered silkily, unlacing his own leggings, "and I will make you scream."

Elrohir quickly complied, taking a shuddering breath when his hardened arousal was released into the cool air. He scarcely got both feet back on the floor before he was grabbed peremptorily and pinned to the bed by his lover, who immediately renewed his sensual onslaught.

Raising himself on one elbow off the body captive beneath him, Elladan aligned their weeping erections and began to stroke them with one hand as best he could, mingling the leaking fluids, slicking both hard columns in a rapidly increasing rhythm that soon had both twins gasping for breath. Stopping suddenly, he slid down and took Elrohir's pierced nipple in his mouth, suckling and tugging at the ring with his tongue, rolling the peaked left nipple between his fingers roughly.

"Oh Valar, 'Dan," Elrohir moaned, "you will undo me now!"

Elladan raised his head with a wicked grin, his lips gleaming, and purred, "That is the plan. We can still make the feast if we do not dally," then continued down his victim's body, nibbling his way to his ultimate goal.

Elrohir raised himself to watch breathlessly as Elladan trailed kisses and nibbles across his flat abdomen, onto his thighs, deliberately avoiding his turgid length. Feeling his brother's gaze, Elladan raised his head to meet the stare, and was almost undone himself by the sight.

The elf-knight was propped on his elbows, dark hair pooling on the pillows, his fair face flushed with pleasure, his silvery eyes nearly black with passion. His starlit skin shimmered with a fine sheen of moisture.

Elladan froze for a moment, overcome, then extended his tongue to ever-so-gently lap at his brother's arousal. "You are so beautiful, 'Roh," he said hoarsely, before bending once more to the task.

Elrohir was beyond coherent speech. Moans and incomprehensible pleas fell from his mouth as his twin continued to lick and nibble, and he found that his elbows would no longer support him. _"Elbereth,"_ he gasped brokenly, "finish it!"

Pushed almost beyond reason, Elladan wet his own forefinger and slid it into his brother's body, expertly finding his target at the same instant he swallowed around Elrohir's shaft and sucked hard, hollowing his cheeks.

"Oh, Valar!" was all Elrohir strangled out before he came convulsively, throwing back his head and howling "_'Dan!_" as he spilled himself deep inside his brother's throat.

Elladan licked the softening length tenderly before sliding up beside a still-dazed Elrohir and kissing him gently. "I promised to make you scream," he murmured into on flushed ear, nuzzling the tip with his nose.

Gathering his scattered wits, Elrohir felt a familiar hardness pressed against his thigh and smiled. "And how might I repay the favor?" he whispered, rolling onto his side to pull Elladan close. "Shall I taste you or touch you, tôren?"

"Touch me," the elder twin answered hoarsely. "I ache and I want to watch you touch me."

Elrohir captured his brother's lips in a possessive kiss, then purred "Watch then. Watch while I pleasure you." Running his hand over the muscular chest before him, Elrohir heard a growl of frustration and quickly relented. "Forgive me, 'Dan," he murmured, "I did not mean to tease." Catching Elladan's shaft in a firm grip, he began moving his hand rhythmically.

"Oh gods, 'Roh, that feels so good," Elladan moaned breathlessly, thrusting into the warm, slick hand. Looking down at the source of this pleasure, he was mesmerized by the play of pale fingers against darker skin and reached down to run his own fingers over his brother's wrist.

Elrohir tightened his grip slightly, increasing his speed, and bent his head to suckle a pointed ear, then his brother's throat, leaving behind the imprint of his teeth. "Do I please you, el nín?" he breathed hotly into the sensitized ear. "Will you come for me? I can feel it. You are so close...so very close-"

Elladan was breathing in great, shuddering gasps, his eyes dilated past seeing, his head tossing restlessly on the scattered pillows. "Oh, 'Roh...now," he panted, "Sweet Elbereth...I am going to come..."

"So let go, tôren," Elrohir purred wickedly. "Show me how much I please you."

For on brief moment, there was absolute silence, as every muscle in Elladan's body tightened, freezing him in mid-thrust. Then, with a feral, wordless growl he fell over the edge, spilling over Elrohir's frantically pumping hand. When the spurts ended and the growls dwindled to sobbing gasps, Elrohir clasped him in a tender embrace, whispering sweet words, holding on until his breathing calmed and both their hearts stopped racing. After a few moments Elrohir got up and padded to the bathing chamber, returning with a warm, wet towel which he used to wash away the leavings of their passion. This accomplished, he stretched out once more beside his brother, sighing with contentment.

"We really must get up, rohir nín, unless I am to attend the feast both unclothed and unbraided," Elladan said eventually, standing and stretching lazily before grabbing Elrohir's hand purposefully. "Up with you, sluggard!" 

The younger twin groaned theatrically but allowed himself to be pulled from the bed. He struggled into his leggings and then turned to find Elladan bare before the mirror, brushing his hair languidly. Elrohir tossed the second pair of breeches at his brother with a chuckle. "Cover yourself, tôren. My control has limits, and they have already been sorely tested."

Elladan snickered, but pulled on the snug leggings and laced them before speaking. "I would not wish to exhaust you too soon, 'Roh," he drawled, pulling the elf-knight into his arms and kissing him soundly. "We have many hours to go in this day."

Elrohir arched one ebony eyebrow skyward in an unconscious imitation of Elrond, and retorted, "I mean it, 'Dan. If you do not quit, I won't be responsible for my actions, or the lateness of our arrival at table."

Elladan smirked and stepped away. Taking his brother's hand, he led the way to the window seat that overlooked one of the glorious gardens of Imladris. "Come, help me with my braids," he said with a smile," and we will talk further of your obsession with Legolas."

"I am not obsessed, 'Dan," Elrohir retorted, as he began dividing his twin's raven locks expertly, starting the four-strand side braids that were worn by warriors in Elrond's service. Though the sons of Elrond were entitled to the more intricate braiding and knots of elven royalty, both preferred the more practical warrior's style, or even a single thick plait down the back - a tradition of their mortal kin, rather than the Firstborn.

"Hold this a moment," the younger twin ordered, placing the end of a half-done braid in his brother's hand. "I need to get your beads."

Elladan obediently tightened his fingers around the hair strands, waiting as Elrohir scooped some beads from one of the two bowls sitting on their dressing table. Small ovals of intensely blue lapis lazuli seemed to glow in the elf-knight's hand. Even as Elladan watched the beads being effortlessly woven into his own braids, his attention was caught by the frosty gleam of mithril in Elrohir's locks.

As long as he could remember, ever since there had been hair on their heads to braid, the beads had been there, an easy way for others to tell the eerily identical twins apart. Lapis lazuli - blue for the crown prince, the heir to Imladris...to Vilya. Mithril for the elf-knight, the commander-to-be of the awesome Imladrian forces, the one fated to replace Glorfindel as captain someday. That these positions were different but equal in importance to the valley was a given. Even now, Glorfindel called Elrond "Lord" only by choice - and only in company.

_"Elladan!"_

The rare use of his given name, as well as the tone of the utterance, snapped Elladan's attention firmly back to the present. Discovering that his braids were completed, he looked sheepishly at Elrohir and said "My apologies. I was pondering the place of beads in our lives."

The younger twin glared sternly and sighed. "I understood that we would ponder the benefits of Legolas in our bed. Have you completely missed my arguments? I was most convincing, I must say."

"I'm sure the trial run will only help your case, tôren," Elladan teased, then, growing serious, he continued, "I do not wish to deny you, 'Roh. I am just not certain how well Legolas would receive our attentions. He is still young and has been quite protected. He likely has no knowledge of elven twins outside his friendship with us, and his time with us has been mostly in the wild, not in intimate surroundings. If 'Las does not understand that we share one soul in two bodies, if he equates our bond with that which he and his brothers share...well, he may be appalled by the idea."

Elrohir was shaking his head in denial before he began speaking. "He is past his first millennium, 'Dan. He is an accomplished warrior, and he has traveled extensively. I agree that Thranduil's library cannot compare to Ada's, and perhaps 'Las has not studied the mystery of twinning. But he is our friend, and has been for six centuries. He is neither blind nor stupid - he must know our bond is different from that of other siblings. If not, it is time that he did."

The elder twin looked closely at his soul's half, allowing the intensity of Elrohir's feelings and his confidence in their friend's acceptance to flow freely through the twin-bond. Struggling to mount a last doomed argument before acquiescing, he felt his brother brush his mind with a final plea.

_Please, tôren, guren, el nín. Please._

Touched by the soft endearments, Elladan sighed and bowed gracefully to the inevitable. "Of course, rohir nín, if it is of such importance to you. I ask only one concession."

Elrohir grinned, delighted with his victory. "What would that be? First choice of position?"

Elladan chuckled. "That, too, of course. What I meant, 'Roh, was that I do not wish to blatantly seduce him. If you believe this move is well timed, so be it, but let us approach him honestly. He is certainly acquainted with the idea that friends may share much pleasure. In that, Mirkwood's ways are no different from those of Imladris. We will see what transpires from there."

"Agreed," Elrohir acknowledged. "I do not seek to discomfit him, either, and a few plain words may help avoid much misunderstanding." Glancing through the open arches, he exclaimed, "But right now we must dress, unless we are to appear in the Hall in leggings alone. The time for celebration approaches."

Choosing to avoid formal robes, both twins slipped instead into under-blouses and dress tunics. This style covered them to mid-thigh, but was less cumbersome than the floor length robes preferred by many for dress. Both wore the soft black leather leggings which they preferred to velvet, even for formal occasions. Elrohir chose a deep burgundy tunic with his silver-grey under-shirt, while Elladan wore royal blue under his dark-grey velvet.

Tugging on his boots, Elladan glanced in the mirror with well-deserved satisfaction. "I find us a bit more than passing fair tonight, 'Roh," he teased. "Legolas may face some competition for our favors, if he chooses to play."

Elrohir grinned in return, then caught Elladan's chin and looked at him intently. "I always find you more than passing fair, el nín," he whispered, before claiming his brother's lips in a gentle kiss.

As he pulled away reluctantly, he felt Elladan caress his thoughts.

_And I you, rohir nín._

"Come," Elrohir said cheerfully. "Let us join the company."

 

*~*~*~*~*

 

rohir nín - my knight  
el nín - my star  
tôren- my brother  
guren - my heart

 


	2. Chapter 2

The Hall of Fire was ablaze early this night, as it was Elrond’s practice to have his guests gather there for wine and conversation before dinner on feast days. The Lord of Imladris himself stood by the great fire, wineglass in hand, speaking with Glorfindel and the visiting Prince of Mirkwood, son of his friend Thranduil.

"How fares Mirkwood, Legolas?" Elrond asked curiously. "It has been many years since I visited."

"We fare well enough, Lord Elrond," the prince answered, sipping his wine slowly. "Since Mithrandir entered Dol Guldur, and the dark one fled, the wood is more peaceful and wholesome than it has been in my time, but Adar still feels the darkness. The forest has not returned to its old brightness, as it was before the Necromancer came."

"I fear that we shall not be wholly free of the shadow for many years to come," Elrond agreed. "We have peace now, but it is a brooding, cautious peace."

The Peredhel lord sighed heavily, a look of weariness on his agelessly fair face. Like his sons, he was ebony-haired and grey-eyed. Though he now more often wielded a quill than a sword, his luminous pale skin still covered the hardened body of a warrior. Rolling his shoulders underneath his heavy formal robes, Elrond shook off his momentary soberness and said, "But that is enough council chamber talk for tonight. This evening is for merriment and pleasure."

"Aye, that is correct, my friend," Glorfindel interjected, "and you need distraction as much as any here." The captain threw back a large drink of his wine, then looked at Elrond sternly. "And I will see that you take your ease, híren, if I have to bind you in this Hall after the feasting!"

Legolas grinned at the expression of mock affront on the Imladrian lord’s face, then twinkled at Glorfindel, who was having a difficult time hiding his mirth. The Balrog-slayer’s sapphire blue eyes were glowing with amusement. His waist-length wavy golden hair – by which he had been pulled to his first death, if the tales be true – hung unbraided down his back, kept from his face by small gold clasps on each side. He wore a midnight-blue dress tunic and leggings, both of velvet, with an under-blouse of shimmering gold, and black leather boots.

Glorfindel was breathtaking and, like many young warriors before and many to follow, Legolas was completely captivated. So captivated, in fact, that he missed the entrance of his friends into the Hall, giving them a moment to study him appreciatively.

_Look at him, ‘Dan. He is absolutely magnificent._

_Aye, tôren. That he is._

The second prince of Mirkwood stood by the fire, the red-gold light flickering across his chiseled features. His ivory skin glowed in the firelight. His pale gold hair hung like sunlit silk to the small of his back, held back from high cheekbones by the tiny woven braids of Mirkwood royalty. He wore the lighter formal wear of his realm - soft brown leather leggings, a sage-green silk dress tunic embroidered with a pattern of leaves at the hem, and low brown suede boots.

Striding rapidly across the room, Elrohir stopped behind Legolas, and spoke softly in his ear. "We would like a word, gwadoren, if you can drag your eyes from Ada’s lieutenant for a moment."

Legolas quickly sat down his glass, then spun on his heel, clasping the elf-knight in a firm embrace, kissing him on each cheek in the manner traditional between close friends. "Elrohir! Where were you hiding? I have been in the Hall for some time now."

Elrohir smirked slightly. "We had difficulties in dressing, ‘Las, and were delayed somewhat."

Glorfindel’s golden eyebrows shot up in suspicion, as he knew the twins and their "difficulties" quite well. Those suspicions were confirmed a moment later when Elladan joined them, the shimmering length of his hair not quite obscuring the fresh love bite just behind one ear.

Glancing at Elrond, the Balrog-slayer was forced to stifle a chuckle, as the always-correct Lord of Imladris rolled his eyes in resignation, then allowed his glance to flicker repeatedly from the older twin to the younger.

Curious, Glorfindel followed the gaze, then snorted quietly when he saw what had drawn Elrond’s attention. In embracing Legolas, Elrohir had allowed his clothing to shift somewhat, and a perfectly oval bruise was visible at the base of his neck.

Raising one eyebrow, Elrond reached over and tugged his youngest son’s tunic back into place. "Let us remain dressed, 'Rohir," he said, struggling to hold back the smile that threatened to ruin his image as a stern father. "The reputation of Imladris has suffered enough at your hands, without taking leave of your clothing in a filled hall."

Elrohir, still holding the prince by the forearms, chuckled and grinned at his friend. Legolas' blue-green eyes were shot with gold, and glowing with pleasure. To the elf-knight, those eyes were like a forest stream, bubbling with life and mirth, and he wanted to drown in them, watch them dilate with need...

"’Roh? _‘Roh_!" Elladan said with some amusement. "I would like to greet ‘Las, also, tôren."

Unfazed, Elrohir released the prince’s arms. "Very well, ‘Dan. He is all yours."

_For the moment, that is el nín._

_We will share later? There appears to be plenty here for the both of us._

"You are doing it again," Legolas accused with mock severity. "’Tis not polite to mindspeak in company."

Laughing, Elladan pulled the Mirkwood prince into a warm embrace. "Mae govannen, 'Las. We have missed you," he said, kissing his friend once on each cheek.

"I have missed you also, gwadoren. I have looked forward to this celebration for many moons. Mayhap we will have time to indulge ourselves in each other’s company these weeks," Legolas replied, squeezing Elladan’s forearms affectionately. "But tell me, where are the ladies of Imladris? I was glad to see Arwen earlier this season in the Golden Wood, but I have not met your Nana in many years."

Smiling, Elrohir replied, "Our sister is still lingering in Lórien with her current Galadhrim and Nana thought some extra supervision might be in order during the weeks of merriment before winter. Arwen needs watching at times."

Elladan shook his head in agreement. "She oft runs quite wild. It is not fitting for a maid to behave so."

A sudden burst of laughter caused the three to turn, and they found Erestor grinning broadly, his sharp features surprisingly soft as he surveyed the twins. "Is that not the river saying the rain is damp? The pair of you naming another wild?"

Chuckling good-naturedly, Elrohir said "Aye, Erestor, you are right. ‘Dan and I had best not throw stones." Looking the chief-advisor over carefully, he grinned. "You are looking especially well tonight. Glorfindel had best keep his eyes open, lest he lose you."

Erestor smiled complacently, perfectly aware that he did, in fact, look well tonight. His usual black robes had been replaced by dark plum velvet drapings, which bought out the purple in his deep indigo eyes. His blue-black hair fell in elaborate braids to the swell of his buttocks, and mithril clips finished the ends.

Glorfindel smirked cheerfully at the elf-knight, placing an arm possessively around his lover’s waist. "You are neither big enough nor experienced enough to oust me, youngling. And I can still stripe your hide if you make the attempt."

Elrohir threw his hands up in feigned protest. "You wound me, Glorfindel! I was merely trying to help you look out for what is yours."

"Guard your own bed, 'Rohir, and I will keep watch over mine," Glorfindel retorted with a wicked smile, "and I would add that you should be more careful with your teeth." Turning to Legolas, he smiled and said, "Forgive us. Such jesting is perhaps best done without witnesses."

Elladan, who had been watching Legolas closely during the exchange, noted with some amusement that his friend was more flustered by Glorfindel’s attention than he had been by the conversation. Regaining his composure quickly, the prince smiled and replied, "Think nothing of it, híren. I have brothers and uncles, also. I have given and taken worse."

Just as Legolas finished speaking, the chimes calling the household to dinner rang out in the Hall. Elrond placed his empty glass on a table, and started to the formal dining hall, followed by his family and guests.

 

**************

 

The dining hall was aglow. Light from candles bunched on the tables was aided by the flickering light from the massive fireplace at the end of the chamber. Elrond’s table sat at the head of the room, and it was here that the lords and ladies of the household, as well as ranking guests were served. Legolas found himself on Elrond’s right, beside Elrohir. Across the table was Elladan, then Glorfindel and Erestor. The rest of the noble household found their usual seats, and the feasting began.

Though Elrond always sat a fine table, this night began the feasting of Lasse-lanta, and therefore the offerings were unusually fine. Meat, breads, fruits and greens of every type competed for the diners’ attention. The finest wines and juices were poured and consumed, and much mirth and song rang out around the room.

Quite at home beside Elrohir, Legolas laughed and talked with both the twins and the elder elves around him. After the meal was finished, more wine was passed, and the guests began slipping away in small groups toward the Hall of Fire, to continue the merrymaking.

During a lull in the conversation, the prince took a sip of wine, only to find Elladan looking at him intently. "’Dan...what is amiss?" he asked concernedly. "Are you well?"

Elladan shook his head sharply, as if to clear it, and answered, "Aye, I am fine, ‘Las." After a short pause, he continued, "But I fear I have had enough food for several meals. I think I will take a stroll, to hasten it down." Making his excuses, he felt Elrohir brush his mind anxiously.

_What is amiss, el nín? Shall I come with you?_

_Nay, ‘Roh, I am fine. I am going to freshen our rooms, and make some preparations. Invite him up for a visit? I will take a fresh bottle of miruvor back with me._

Elrohir grinned broadly, his eyes dancing.

_Very well planned, melethen. I will give you a quarter-hour._

Legolas eyed the elf-knight curiously. "What was that all in aid of, ‘Roh?" he asked quietly. "Elladan seemed quite discomfited by something. Have I broken a social code of Imladris unaware?"

"Nay, it is nothing you have done, ‘Las," Elrohir replied, regarding his friend affectionately. "We selfishly hope to snare you for a private visit after feasting, but we left our chambers in a disarray earlier. ’Dan will take his walk by the cellars, then straighten up a bit. If you are willing to forgo the Hall to join us, that is?"

Beaming, Legolas answered, "I can think of nothing that would please me more."

Elrohir smiled and said, "Let us go, then." Turning to Elrond, he continued, "If you will excuse us, Ada? We will go find ‘Dan and catch up on all our lives."

The Lord of Imladris chuckled and replied "Aye, go ahead. Just do not overdo. I have no wish to see three wine-sick younglings in the Healing Halls tomorrow."

As the two princes left the hall together, Glorfindel leaned over and addressed Elrond quietly. "The twins are up to something. I can smell it in the air."

The Peredhel lord agreed with a sigh. "Aye, they are, and I fear to ask. I am more content not knowing." Rising gracefully, he continued, "Come, let us adjourn to the Hall."

 

*~*~*~*~*

 

tôren - my brother  
gwadoren - my sworn brother  
Mae govannen - Well met  
híren - my lord  
el nín - my star  
Lasse-lanta - literally "leaf fall," the season of autumn  
melethen - my love

 


	3. Chapter 3

Elrohir and Legolas walked slowly through the halls, watching the cheerful bustle of the servants who were running to and fro, preparing chambers for overnight guests as well as serving those in the Hall of Fire.

"I like this place," Legolas said with a grin. "There is always something to see."

Elrohir smiled at his friend. "That is nearly too true. ‘Dan and I sometimes head for the wilds to get a little peace." Breaking into a huge grin, he continued, "But here we are at the rooms of the infamous Peredhil twins. Shall we see if my brother has made the place presentable yet?"

Legolas chuckled. "By all means. I have yet to see these dreaded chambers, you know."

With a theatrical bow, Elrohir opened the door and motioned Legolas inside. The door opened into a large den, which was awash in the light given off by a rough-hewn fireplace on the far wall. Pillows and furs were piled in front of the fire, and comfortable chairs were drawn up near the luxurious heap. A table off to the side held a basket of fruit, a pitcher of cream, and other necessities, including several bottles - one of which immediately took Legolas’ attention.

"Aha!" he cried delightedly, hefting the dark blue bottle. "Am I deceived, or is this an unopened bottle of miruvor, that cordial of the Valar your father brews? If that is the case, I find both your hospitality and your chambers flawless."

"’Tis our pleasure to serve you, híren," an amused voice drawled, before Elrohir could answer.

Turning toward the sound, Legolas found himself momentarily speechless. Elladan stood in the doorway to the bed chamber. He had removed his boots and tunic, and was in the act of removing his under-tunic. Every muscle in his well-toned torso seemed to ripple as he carelessly pulled the silky garment over his head.

Legolas thought it one of the most sensual things he had ever seen.

Elrohir bit back a groan and let his thoughts fly.

_Take it easy, 'Dan. Remember I am here, also. And I need no persuasion._

"Am I so horrible to look at that you are both struck dumb?" Elladan teased, tossing his shirt in the general direction of the bathing chamber. "Come, strip off your formal rags and relax. I will pour the miruvor."

Recovering his wits, Legolas grinned at the elder twin and said, "For miruvor, I will endure your state of dress, and even join you." Kicking off his boots, he slipped his tunic off and tossed it over a chair before accepting a glass of the cordial.

In the process of removing his own garments, Elrohir stopped and stared. Legolas looked like carved ivory in the firelight. Though not quite as heavily muscled as the twins, he was nearly of a height with them, and had the smoothly sculpted shape of a master archer. Strong shoulders tapered to a narrow waist, and his flat stomach disappeared temptingly into snug leather leggings.

Elladan smirked and handed his twin a glass of miruvor, then turned to Legolas, who was eyeing him with a grin. "I am glad that I amuse you, ‘Las. What do you find worth such a smile?"

"I was remembering the night you got this," Legolas answered, lightly touching the mithril nipple ring that glimmered on Elladan’s chest. "I think it rich that the Princes of Imladris were persuaded by drink and dare to take part in a barbaric Mirkwood tradition - even if you only had stomach enough for one," he teased, indicating the pair of gold rings that graced his own nipples.

Elrohir raised his eyebrows in a parody of insult. "You well know, wood-elf, that such was not the case. You explained the symbolism behind the rings, even if you were nearly too drunk to talk. Left ring for first bedding, you told us, and right for first kill. We took a vote, and decided that since we were twins, we only needed one of each."

Legolas was not impressed. "Aye, we took a vote. There were two of you, and only one of me. How else could it have turned out, 'Roh?"

Elladan broke in with a chuckle. "Enough! We are sorry you have not a twin, ‘Las, but we won fair up." Turning to Elrohir, he went on. "And you, tôren, whined like a maid the next day." Grinning, he mimicked, "It hurts! It hurts!"

Legolas snorted, then reached out and tugged gently on Elrohir’s mithril ring. "It is not painful now, is it, ‘Roh?"

Elrohir looked at him in disbelief for a moment, as the sharp tingles of sensation caused by moving the ring ran through his body, then he grinned evilly. "No ‘Las," he replied sweetly, reaching out to twist both the golden rings at once, "it does not hurt at all."

Legolas shuddered visibly, then managed to return the grin. "Are we even now?"

"Aye, we are," the elf-knight answered. "Come sit by the fire and tell us of things in the Wood." Throwing himself down on the cushions, he patted a place beside. "These pillows are the best seats in the house."

Elladan grabbed the bottle of miruvor and flopped down beside Legolas, topping off all the glasses before placing the bottle carefully on the floor beside the hearth. Assured of its safety, he turned to the others, and they began to talk of things both old and new.

Some time later, Elladan discovered that the miruvor was nearly gone and that the elves responsible, himself included, were nearly giddy. Elrohir sat with his legs stretched out straight, back propped against an overstuffed chair. Legolas lay sprawled on his back on the pillows, his golden braids long since undone, the unbound length of his hair shining in the firelight. Elladan scooted over to his twin and said, "Help me undo my braids, tôren, then I will help you with yours."

Elrohir began removing braids and beads, then looked at Elladan questioningly, receiving a slight nod in answer. Clearing his throat, he asked, "What do you know regarding elven twins, ‘Las?"

Legolas turned to his side, propping himself up on one elbow. "I know there have only been four pair recorded in all the history of elvendom - Amrod and Amras, Eluréd and Elurín, Elros and Elrond, and current company," he began, as though quoting a history lesson.

"I have been told that you share one soul born into two bodies and that the resulting bond allows you to mindspeak freely, without need to learn the art. I was also taught that when your uncle chose to be mortal, a part of his spirit was returned to your father, so that he would not grieve and pass to the Halls of Mandos on Elros’ death."

Turning slightly, so he could remove Elrohir’s braids, Elladan nodded encouragingly at Legolas. He was pleased with the knowledge the prince displayed. Mayhap their friend could be made to understand their relationship...

Legolas broke into his thoughts, a teasing smile on his face. "Of course, I know the two of you rut like rabbits at every opportunity."

For a split second there was absolute silence, and Legolas wondered if he had put his thoughts too crudely, but then the silence was shattered by a delighted chortle from Elrohir. Elladan still sat as if in shock, his mouth half open.

"You are drooling, tôren," Elrohir teased gently, and the elder twin closed his mouth, then tried twice to express his thoughts before giving up. "Your move, rohir nín," he said with a smile, "But first, I could use another drink. I find that I am suddenly frustratingly sober."

While Elladan poured miruvor for all, Elrohir looked at Legolas curiously. "Where did you hear this 'Las? It is quite true, and we do not go out of our way to hide our bond, but it is not common conversation fodder outside Imladris."

"Rúmil told me," Legolas answered, as if that explained everything. "Actually, he asked me if I knew whether or not it was true, and I was unable to relieve his mind. Rúmil rather fancies either of you," he continued with a smirk.

"Rúmil told you?" Elladan asked incredulously. "Why did Rúmil tell you? And who told him?"

"Pillow talk," Legolas admitted sheepishly. "Rúmil rather fancies me, too. Actually, Haldir told him, claiming first hand knowledge, as I understand it."

Elrohir raised an eyebrow and grinned, "Aye, he has his knowledge. As much as he could stand, if I remember correctly."

Legolas looked at the elf-knight quickly, a question forming in his eyes, but Elladan interrupted his thoughts suddenly. "And it does not disturb you? That we are brothers, and also lovers?"

Legolas shook his head slowly. "It was rather a relief, when Rúmil told me, actually."

Both twins looked at him in shock. "A relief?" they chorused.

"Aye," Legolas answered easily. "Never in six centuries has either of you tried to bed me. It was a little unsettling. I had to accept that you simply did not find me fair."

Elladan shook with laughter. "A little conceited, are we, ‘Las?"

"Nay, not conceited," the prince replied in good humor. "Just happy with my lot in life."

"Legolas," Elrohir said suddenly, "what if we do find you fair? Very fair?"

"I would be pleased, of course, but I do not quite understand..."

"You have not really thought it through, gwadoren," Elladan interrupted gently. "We are one spirit. Our bond is into one soul, not between two. There is room in our lives and hearts for others."

Suddenly Legolas did understand, and he sat up and looked at the twins in amazement. "Sweet Eru, that is what Haldir was speaking of, is it not? The both of you together? With him, at the same time?"

Even as the questions tumbled out, images came unbidden to his mind - disconcerting images, that made his breathing quicken, and his cheeks flush, and his tongue cease working. "And you want to...you mean...both...me...you..."

Elladan and Elrohir nodded encouragingly at the poorly developed, yet essentially correct question, and Legolas suddenly found his tongue again. "Now _I_ need a drink," he said seriously, handing his glass to Elladan. "A big one."

The elder twin drained the bottle of miruvor into the offered glass, and handed it back to Legolas, who threw his head back and half-emptied the goblet in one draught. Elrohir reached over and touched his arm lightly. "We would like very much to have you lie with us, but it is alright if you would prefer not, if you do not wish to-"

"If I do not wish to?" Legolas broke in incredulously. "How could I not wish to? Valar’s light, just look at the two of you! One would be more than enough, but both...of course I wish to!" Taking another gulp of his miruvor, he continued more calmly, "But I have never been with two..."

Elladan took the glass from Legolas' hand and sat it on the hearth, then scooted up to sit at the prince’s side. "Never mind, 'Las," he breathed against the perfectly pointed ear, teasing the tip with his tongue. "We will teach you everything we know."

"Aye, that we will," Elrohir purred into the other ear, nipping and suckling the delicate skin behind. "We want nothing but to please you."

Legolas took a shuddering breath, looking from one pair of glowing silver-grey eyes to the other. "I think I need another drink," he said unsteadily.

"You are thinking too much," Elladan said cheerfully. "What you need is a back rub." Spreading his legs wide, he patted the floor in front of himself. "Come here, and we will relieve some of that tension."

Reluctantly moving to sit before the elder twin, Legolas watched Elrohir enter the bathing chamber and return with a small bottle of oil. Sitting down in front of the prince, Elrohir moved the mass of golden hair over one shoulder and quickly wove it in a thick plait. He then pulled the stopper from the bottle and poured a generous amount of oil into Elladan’s outstretched hands, before dribbling a little onto his own fingers.He drew his fingers up the prince's neck, gently urging Legolas to meet his eyes. "Look at me," Elrohir ordered quietly. Legolas looked up uncertainly, and was rendered nearly breathless by the sight before him. Elrohir's darkened eyes were filled with warmth, as well as lust. Hair black as ebony glimmered in the firelight, spilling over broad shoulders and down a well-muscled chest. Vaguely aware that Elladan was rubbing his tension-filled shoulders, Legolas felt himself begin to relax.

"If you do not want this, say so," Elrohir continued, lightly running an oiled finger over Legolas' throat, then down onto his chest. "I would not damage our friendship by taking advantage." He smiled broadly. "I promise I will survive the rejection."

Legolas shook his head. "As if anyone sane would reject you..." Reaching up to tuck an inky strand of hair behind Elrohir’s ear, he smiled and said, "My mind is working overtime on the mechanics, however."

Elladan chuckled softly. "Let it go," he advised. "As I said, you think too much." Pulling Legolas gently but inexorably back against his own body, he slid his oiled hands across the prince's chest, lightly brushing the golden rings.

A hissing gasp escaped Legolas' mouth, and Elrohir murmured approvingly, "That is right, 'Las. Just feel." Moving closer, he brushed his lips lightly across high cheekbones before taking Legolas' lower lip between his teeth, nipping and licking it teasingly.

Legolas inhaled sharply, reaching up to tangle his fingers Elrohir's hair. "Enough play, Peredhel," he growled, capturing Elrohir’s mouth in a fierce kiss. For what seemed an eternity the two vied for control of the kiss, tongues clashing, teeth clinking...

Elladan breathed, "Sweet Elbereth, _yes_," as he bent his head to suckle the back of Legolas' neck, reflexively pressing his hips forward. Sliding his hands over a flat stomach to snugly laced leggings, he emitted an audible groan when his fingers encountered the hard curve of the prince's arousal.

Legolas moaned into Elrohir’s mouth, arching his back, thrusting his hips toward the searching fingers. He nipped sharply at the younger twin’s lip, earning a groan, followed by a softly murmured, "I yield, my prince."

Legolas shivered, his blue-green eyes deepening further, gleaming like emeralds against his pale skin. "Do you?" he asked hoarsely. Elrohir smiled slightly, nodding. "Then take those off," Legolas purred wickedly, tugging at the elf- knight’s breeches. "I would see my prize."

As Elrohir stood to slip off his leggings, Elladan pulled sharply on the prince's braid, loosing the down-soft hair. "And what of my prize?" he whispered, playing indolently with the stretched lacings of Legolas' soft brown breeches. "Will you be my golden trophy, 'Las?"

Legolas let out a whimper at the image that flashed through his mind and, turning his head to meet Elladan’s darkened gaze. "Oh, gods, yes..." he managed, before his mouth was taken in a slow, sensual kiss. Breaking the kiss reluctantly, Elladan murmured, "I would see my prize, also," then rose to his feet, pulling Legolas with him. Unlacing the prince's leggings, he commanded, "Take these off."

"And what of you, 'Dan?" Elrohir asked with a smirk. "Will you remain clothed while we are bare? Strip yourself and come lie on the furs."

Elladan reached out and pulled his brother close, kissing him soundly. Legolas let out a startled gasp, and both twins turned toward him warily. "Is something wrong?" Elrohir asked gently. Elladan paused in shucking off his leggings, looking at the prince intently.

Legolas shook his head. "Nay, nothing is amiss," he said hoarsely, swallowing hard. "I just...you...that was the most erotic kiss I have ever seen."

Elladan lowered himself gracefully to the floor and held his out his hand. "Come here then, ‘Las, and we will share it with you."

Legolas looked at the pair sprawled on the hearth-furs, and was unable to suppress a groan.

Both twins were stretched wantonly in front of the fire, and without the gleaming mithril rings, he felt he might not have been able to tell them apart. Their ebony hair trailed on the furs like black silk, the silver-grey eyes were nearly black with desire, and their starlit skin gleamed in the flickering light.

Taking a steadying breath, Legolas dropped to the floor, allowing himself to be pulled down to lie between the twins. Propping up on their elbows, they looked him over carefully. Hair pale as sunlight spilled over his shoulders, his pale ivory skin was slightly flushed with arousal, and his eyes - now of emerald hue - flashed with flecks of gold in the flickering light.

"You are beautiful," Elrohir breathed reverently, pressing a soft kiss to the prince's swollen lips. Elladan leaned down and touched his mouth to the other two, flicking his tongue over the welcoming lips, then into the warm wetness. Legolas moaned helplessly at the new sensation, rocking his hips in a vain search for friction.

Pulling back from the kiss, Elladan licked a path from throat to chest, then took Legolas' left nipple in his mouth, suckling and pulling on the piercing ring with his tongue.

Legolas hissed loudly, and was rewarded by a second mouth on the right side. Unable to bite back a moan, he panted, "Valar, wait...I cannot stand it!"

Elladan nibbled his way back up Legolas' neck and nipped hard, just below the curve of one ear. "Of course you can stand it," he purred, pushing back the golden hair soothingly. "Does it not please you?"

"Aye, it pleases me very mu..." the prince began, then, without warning, Elrohir took his straining shaft into a warm, slippery mouth. "Eru...’Roh...that is good," he growled incoherently, bucking into the wet heat.

As suddenly as it had begun, the wonderful sensation ended, and Legolas hissed in frustration, "Do not stop!" Elrohir chuckled and kissed the fuming prince lightly. "I would not choose to stop, but I have other plans for this," he teased, stroking Legolas' weeping erection lightly, "and I do not wish to wait for you to recover."

Grinning evilly, Legolas closed his fist around Elrohir’s arousal and stroked rapidly, his left hand reaching for Elladan at the same time. As the twins gasped helplessly, he said smugly, "I do not wish to wait, any longer, either."

Elladan reached quickly for the oil, slicking himself before drizzling the cool oil on the prince’s aching length. Legolas moaned harshly and snatched the bottle, pouring the slippery fluid liberally over his hand. Elrohir obligingly spread his legs for the questing fingers. As the gently scissoring movement intensified, he threw his head back and barked harshly, "Sweet Eru, hurry!"

Rolling over, Legolas pulled Elladan to him and kissed him fiercely, pushing the oil vial into the Peredhel’s hand and opening his legs. "_Now_," he ordered, "Do it _now_." The elder twin inhaled sharply, and pressed an oil-slick finger gently against the prince's body. Legolas raised his hips from the floor and pushed down eagerly, drawing a wordless groan from Elladan.

"Enough, ‘Dan," Legolas panted, "that is enough."

"’Roh?" the elder twin said hoarsely, raising his eyebrow in a silent question.

"Valar, yes!" Elrohir breathed, dropping to his knees and elbows, wiggling his rear temptingly at Legolas. "You take me first, ‘Las."

Legolas drew a long shuddering breath, and hauled himself up behind Elrohir, rubbing his aching length against the oiled cleft. He bent and kissed Elrohir softly on the shoulder, then took his hips in firm hands. Elladan swallowed thickly, and whispered, "All the way in. He likes it that way."

With a single smooth thrust and a feral groan, Legolas buried himself. Elrohir let out a yelp and pressed back urgently. "Move," he groaned, "_move_..."

Legolas hissed and thrust smoothly into the velvet heat a few times before he felt Elladan behind him. "And how do you like it, 'Las?" he crooned, rocking against the prince lightly.

Legolas strained back against the teasing pressure and growled, "Hard and deep. And _now_."

Elladan chuckled hoarsely. "I think I can arrange that," he promised, pushing firmly into the welcoming heat. "Oh, yes..." he gasped, thrusting slowly. "Move between us, ‘Las...like..._yes_...like that.."

Legolas thrust his hips forward and pulled back blindly, the double sensation of sliding into Elrohir, then being filled by Elladan clouding all his senses. He lost all track of time, moaning over and over as the hard length pounded into him and the silken warmth engulfed his straining shaft. Too soon, and yet not soon enough, he felt the first tightening in his groin. Reaching around to stroke Elrohir’s weeping arousal, he panted, "Valar...’Roh...are you...I am going to..."

Elrohir whimpered hoarsely, "Yes...almost...oh, Elbereth..._now_..."

Legolas howled as the velvety passage tightened around him and warm cream spilled over his fist. With a final violent thrust his own orgasm was pulled from him, and he spilled his seed deep in Elrohir’s body, his own climax triggering Elladan's shout of release a moment later.

The three tumbled to the floor and lay there in a heap for a few moments before finding strength to move. Legolas flopped on his back, pulling a twin to each side.

Elladan moved up and kissed him lightly. "Did we please you?" he asked teasingly.

Legolas snorted, then pulled Elrohir up for a kiss. "I have not decided yet," he answered cheekily. "You will have to show me again."

 

*~*~*~*~*

 

gwadoren - my sworn brother  
híren - my lord  
melethen - my love  
tôren - my brother  


 


	4. Interlude I

Legolas slowly became aware of the smell of smoke and the crackle of a dying fire. Caught for a moment in the hazy state between sleep and waking, he started to turn and stretch, only to find himself snugly held in place, surrounded by silken strands.

As he jerked into full awareness, his first thought was of spiders - but the silk was not sticky, nor foul-smelling. It tickled, and smelled of brisk wind, rain, and evergreens. And it was black, he discovered, focusing carefully in the dim pre-dawn light beginning to slip through the arches.

Arches. Imladris. Oh, Valar’s wisdom! The twins. Moving carefully, Legolas raised his head and looked about. One of the twins lay facing him, legs entangled with his own, ebony hair trailing over them both, mingling with pale gold. Disconcerted for a moment, the prince frowned, then pushed back the covering furs and glanced down thoughtfully. The mithril ring was on the left - so this was Elladan, and it was Elrohir who was spooned tightly behind him, one arm draped across his hip, breath gently tickling his neck.

Returning his head to the pillows, Legolas let his thoughts drift lazily. _'Striped fabric'_, he mused. _'We look like a bizarrely striped fabric of black and gold.'_

_'No, not fabric,' _he decided with a smile. _'Dessert! We look like a blackberry and cream trifle.'_

_'Or a sandwich,'_ he thought, breaking into a broad grin. _'That is it, a sandwich. Creamed chicken on black rye,' _he smirked, stifling a chuckle.

_'No, I will **not** be creamed chicken,'_ he snorted quietly. Suddenly losing control of his mirth, he snickered helplessly into Elladan’s hair. _'Honey butter on toasted lembas. Very toasted lembas.'_

As Legolas tried to stifle his laughter, the curtain of dark hair was thrown back, and he found himself looking into twinkling grey eyes.

"Such high spirits, and so early. What amuses you so, ‘Las?" Elladan asked quietly, mindful of Elrohir, still sleeping soundly.

Trying heroically to regain control, Legolas took a deep breath and managed, "Creamed chicken..." before once again erupting into suppressed laughter, shaking so that Elrohir stirred in his sleep, pressing yet closer.

Elladan raised one eyebrow skyward and queried, "Creamed chicken? It is not yet dawn, and you are laughing yourself sick over a sandwich filling?"

Legolas snickered once more and whispered, "Exactly. We look like a sandwich, and I will not be creamed chicken."

Elladan stared at him blankly for a moment, suddenly breaking into a dazzling grin. "What filling would you be, then? And more importantly, what does it make me?"

"Honey butter," Legolas chuckled quietly. "And that makes you toasted lembas...or half a cinnamon bun," he added.

"Honey butter?" Elladan repeated musingly, raising one hand to the prince’s face. "Let me see," he breathed against Legolas’ lips, before capturing his mouth in a soft, warm kiss. "Sweet and rich. Aye, you can be honey butter, I suppose."

"But just now, you are still sleep-drunk," he went on, snuggling closer to the prince, "as am I. Lie still, anor nín, and rest awhile. It is not yet time to rise."

Legolas willingly complied, drifting slowly back toward sleep in the comforting warmth of the bodies curled around his own. Just as he dropped off, he thought drowsily of Elladan’s words. ‘_Lie still, anor nín.’_

_'Anor nín,' _he mused._ 'Should I be flattered, or frightened?'_

Too groggy to struggle with the possible import, Legolas slipped into slumber.

 

*~*~*~*~*

 

anor-nin - my sun

 


	5. Chapter 5

Elrohir crouched low, dropping his head as the swirling white knives flew by, perilously close. Springing up, he swung his light elven sword in a graceful arc, forcing Legolas to back up or be sliced.

Smiling grimly, Legolas panted, "Well done," before renewing his attack. Feinting to one side, he dropped suddenly into a roll, slipping under Elrohir’s lethal two-handed swing to his unprotected body. The elf-knight realized his opponent's intent too late, and tried to lower his blade in protection, but the twin knives sliced cleanly through the air, grazing the stiff leather of Elrohir’s bracers.

Though all the blades were wrapped to dull the razor-like edges for practice, the weapons were still potentially deadly, and Legolas quickly pulled back at the sound of contact. "’Roh," he asked anxiously, "are you hurt?"

"He is fine," Elladan called from the side of the field, where he stood talking with Glorfindel. "Continue the match."

"Thank you for your brotherly concern, 'Dan," Elrohir growled. "I could have been skewered like a boar." Nevertheless, he took up his ready position and nodded at Legolas to continue the bout.

"Your friend is becoming quite a warrior," Glorfindel commented. "I have never seen his like on the archery range. I wish some of our bowmen had half his skill - and they are more than twice his age."

"Aye, he is the best archer in Arda, or soon will be, I wager," Elladan agreed. "But ‘Roh and I still best him in close combat."

Glorfindel looked at his some-time student sharply, but there was no trace of guile on his face. The double entendre must have been unintended. Watching the match dispassionately, Glorfindel had to agree. As good as Legolas was with his wicked white knives, Elrohir had the greater skill. He watched with interest as the warriors circled and parried, looking for an effective opening.

They made an attractive sight also, the captain decided. Both dressed lightly in sparring garb, their muscles rippled and flexed visibly beneath the snug fabric. Elrohir’s raven locks were gathered into a thick braid, mithril beads glinting in the sun. The twins had talked Legolas into a single braid, also, and his golden hair hung like a rope down his back, the plait flying like a scythe as he turned and whirled with his knives.

The single braid did something else, Glorfindel noticed with amusement. It bared his neck for all to see, and evidence of his activities these past few days was plentiful. Any elf past his majority would recognize those marks as the work of the twins. They were as blatant a ‘Keep Away’ sign as any, bar shouting.

Suddenly, the match ended as the captain had thought it must. Dropping low, Elrohir swung out a leg, taking Legolas completely by surprise, and effectively knocking him off his feet. As he hit the ground, Elrohir rolled over and straddled him, pinning Legolas to the turf. Elrohir quickly laid the flat of his blade against the prince’s throat, and Legolas ruefully handed over his knives grips up, in a show of defeat.

The elf-knight took the knives and thrust them easily into the ground above Legolas’ shoulders, then raised his head to look intently at Elladan, his eyes dark as midnight in his exertion-flushed face.

Elladan smiled slightly, and took Glorfindel by the arm. "Let us go back," he said, pulling the Balrog-slayer along.

Glorfindel glanced back at the clearing, where Elrohir still sat astride the prince, then turned to look full at Elladan. "It is no longer a game, is it, 'Adan?" he asked quietly.

"Nay, Glorfindel, it is longer a game," Elladan answered with a wry smile. "If it ever was. I am not sure."

"Be careful, young one," the Balrog-slayer began. "Take it from one who knows. Any triad is difficult, but yours? Yours has problems one can only imagine..."

"Let it be," Elladan broke in seriously. "Please. Talking can not change our hearts. Just let it go."

"Aye, I will say nothing for the current time," Glorfindel agreed. "But if you need me, or if your prince needs a shoulder, I am here."

Elladan smiled in answer, squeezing Glorfindel’s arm gratefully.

 

************

 

"Get off me, ‘Roh," Legolas said in exasperation, pushing the blade away carefully. "You are quite heavy."

Elrohir gave a cheeky grin and threw his sword to the side. "I think not," he retorted, leaning close to the prince and tossing away the knives. "I am quite comfortable, also."

With growing alarm, Legolas noticed the darkening of the silvery eyes, and the raspy edge of the usually musical voice. "Elrohir, let me up. _Now_," he insisted quietly, trying to calm his racing pulse. "We have an audience."

"Nay, they have gone," the younger twin purred, extending his body full-length over Legolas, "and I find myself famished," he continued, lavishly licking Legolas' ear before nibbling gently at the point, "and in the mood for wood-elf."

Legolas gasped at the sensation, reflexively pressing his hips upward against his captor. "Wait," he pleaded, trying to hold on to his lucidity. "Stop, please, Elrohir. Not here. And Elladan..."

"Elladan knows, and he does not mind," Elrohir murmured distractedly, tugging at the fastenings of Legolas' snug shirt.

Suddenly, Legolas was furious. "But _I_ mind," he hissed angrily, pushing with surprising strength against the startled elf-knight’s chest. "I do not wish to be taken like a human whore, in a public field, in broad daylight! Get off me!"

Caught off guard by the outburst, Elrohir moved away as the prince jumped to his feet.

"I did not mean to anger you, 'Las," he began soothingly, "I just wanted..."

"Exactly," Legolas snarled, his rage undimmed, "You wanted, so you were going to take. Never mind what I wanted. I am not a toy, Peredhel, to be played with whenever you like. I thought we were still friends."

"So did I," Elrohir replied quietly, an ominous glitter in his darkened eyes. "And I found you more willing than you claim," he continued tightly, staring pointedly at the undeniable bulge in the prince’s leggings.

"Does that make it right?" Legolas snapped. "It is acceptable to maul me against my expressed wishes because my body responds?"

For a long moment, the prince thought he had gone too far, and was to be thrashed.

Elrohir’s eyes glittered coldly, and his hands clenched repeatedly. Then, suddenly, all the light faded from his eyes, leaving them sad and forlorn. "Is that what you think of me, now? That I would maul you, take you against your will? That I would even try?" he asked quietly. Without waiting for a reply, he bent to pick up his discarded blade. "Forgive me, your Majesty. I will not bother you again."

Legolas’ heart sank at the pain in the grey eyes, the flame of his anger extinguished as quickly as it had flared. "’Roh, wait, please," he begged, hoping the affectionate nickname would reach the elf-knight. Impulsively, he reached out and tried to grasp his friend's hand and was stricken to the heart when Elrohir shied from the touch.

"I am going to bathe," the younger twin said without inflection and walked away.

Legolas slowly picked up his own knives, re-sheathing them automatically in the scabbard at his hip. Torn between following Elrohir, as his heart bid him, and stubbornly staying away, as his pride insisted, he dropped into the grass and buried his face in his hands.

_Follow him. Do not let it wait._

The words slid through his mind as though another was speaking. Surprised, he looked around, only to find that he was still alone.

_Go on...please. He did not seek to hurt you._

"Nor did I seek to hurt him," Legolas replied to no one in particular, leaping to his feet and heading for the bathing pools.

 

*~*~*~*~*

 


	6. Chapter 6

Legolas hurried toward the public bathing pools, too distraught at his argument with Elrohir to ponder the sudden ‘inner voice.' There was always the chance the younger twin had returned to his own rooms to bathe, but he had headed toward the waterfalls and the small collection of pools preferred by the Imladrian warriors.

Reaching the rough-hewn structure that protected the pools, Legolas feared he had mistaken Elrohir's aim, for there was no sound save the gentle fall of water in the rinsing room. As he looked around the dim disrobing chamber, however, he saw with relief that a familiar set of dusty garments was hanging on one of the wall hooks.

Stripping off his own soiled clothing, Legolas stepped into the second room of the baths, where water poured briskly from several high troughs, allowing the bather to rinse off the dust before entering the pools. As he stood under the streaming water, he tried to gather courage to face Elrohir. Remembering how he had lashed out at the elf-knight, Legolas cringed inwardly.

Never before had he used ‘peredhel’ as an insult, just as the Noldor-descended twins had never called him ‘wood-elf’ with anything but affection. To have stooped to such a remark...it wrung his heart, and Legolas feared the mistake unforgivable. Consciously steadying himself, he twisted the water from his hair and entered the main bathing chamber.

On first glance, the pools seemed empty, but then the prince’s acute hearing caught a soft sigh, coming from one of the smaller, warmer pools that was partially hidden by rock formations. Stepping quietly, he rounded the stone barrier and stopped.

Elrohir sat against the side of the chest-deep pool, arms extended along the rocky edge. His head was back, his eyes closed as though resting, but it was clear that he was not at peace. His face was tension-filled, and he flexed and opened his hands, as though seeking to loosen knotted muscles.

"’Roh?" Legolas spoke softly, hoping not to startle his distressed friend. When he received no answer, he spoke again, louder, "Elrohir?"

There was no surprise in the voice that finally replied. "Aye?"

"I...will...may I join you?" the prince stuttered out, and clouded silver-grey eyes turned to him.

"For what reason, híren?" Elrohir countered quietly.

Only the shreds of his pride kept Legolas from crying outright. "Please, Elrohir, do not name me so. Will you not allow me to speak?"

Nodding wordlessly, Elrohir closed his eyes once more.

Lowering himself into the warm, scented water, Legolas was careful not to make physical contact with the other elf. Elrohir seemed like nothing so much as an injured wild thing, and Legolas was leery of touching him, lest he flee. Settling carefully in the pool, he drew a deep breath and said, "Forgive me, gwadoren. I let my anger rule my tongue. I am sorry."

As the seconds spun out in silence, Legolas’ heart sank even lower. When it became obvious that the elf-knight would not speak, he went on softly, "Six hundred years. We have fought and drank and played together for six centuries, Elrohir. Can..."

"Aye, six centuries," Elrohir broke in, looking at Legolas sadly. "Six hundred years, and you think me capable of forcing you? Of trying to? Do you know me so little, after that span of time? I hoped...dared think, that now...but it no longer matters." The elf-knight turned his head swiftly away and drew a ragged breath.

Shattered, Legolas could no longer restrain himself. Grasping Elrohir’s hand tightly, he said urgently, "But it does matter, it does," before stopping to steady his voice. "Everything about you matters, rohir nín," he continued, the oft-heard but never-used endearment slipping out easily. "Please, forgive me. I did not mean it. I know you would never, could never do anything so vile. Please, do not pull your heart away from me so."

Elrohir looked at him intently, the smallest spark of light returning to the drowned grey eyes. "What did you call me?" he asked hesitantly.

Legolas looked blank for a moment, then flushed as he realized what he had done. "Rohir nín. I am sorry. That is Elladan’s name for..."

"You may use it, if you wish. I rather like it and I think ‘Dan will not mind," Elrohir interrupted with a slight smile.

So relieved was the prince by even the hint of a smile from his friend that his own eyes filled with tears.

Elrohir reacted with alarm. "Do not berate yourself so, ‘Las. I can not bear it. It was my doing, and I am ashamed to have treated you as I did." Frowning with concern, he pulled Legolas into his arms, murmuring as though he were comforting an elfling.

"Valar, ‘Roh, I am so sorry," Legolas breathed, his face buried in the younger twin's neck. "The things I said...how I hurt you. I felt as though my heart had been ripped out when you walked away."

"All is well," Elrohir soothed. "Mayhap I was a bit overbearing. I did not think of onlookers." He grinned sheepishly. "Sometimes I need a reining hand."

Legolas snorted. "Aye, sometimes you do," he joked, before continuing seriously. "I am fair frightened by this new wrinkle in our relationship, rohir nín. Sometimes, I just want my friends back."

Elrohir glowed with pleasure at the prince’s use of the endearment. "Your friends have not gone, anor nín. We will always be here. Can we not be both friends and lovers?"

"I am not sure," Legolas answered honestly. "I have had friends that I bedded, some of them frequently, but this is not the same."

"Nay, I do not feel that it is," Elrohir replied, pushing back Legolas' hair to nuzzle an ear, "and I think we will let it rest there, else we might find ourselves distressed again."

"I do not wish to be distressed again this day," Legolas said with a smile. "I wish to be loved - if you are still in the mood for wood-elf, that is?"

"I am nearly always in the mood for wood-elf."Elrohir replied, grinning widely. Turning Legolas to sit astride his lap, he leaned forward and brought their lips together, gently urging his lover's mouth open.

As the kiss deepened - tongues dancing urgently together, teeth nipping - Legolas let out a low growl and grabbed a handful of ebony-dark hair, pulling back Elrohir’s head, exposing his throat to easy attack. Suckling and nipping, he covered the elf-knight’s neck with red marks, finally latching on to create a magnificent red-purple bruise in the hollow of Elrohir's throat.

"Barbarian," Elrohir groaned, in delicious pain as Legolas nipped the tender spot over and over. Grasping Legolas' hips firmly, he pulled the prince up tight against his chest, their straining shafts sliding together divinely in the warm water.

"Oh, that is nice. Very nice indeed," Legolas purred. Leaning out slightly, he slid his hand down to grasp the mithril ring that pierced Elrohir’s right nipple.

"'Las!" Elrohir yelped, losing his grip on Legolas' hips in his surprise.

Free to move, Legolas slid down quickly and took the ring in his mouth, pulling with his teeth before releasing it to suckle the other nipple, garnering a helpless moan from his victim. Pulling away, he cooed, "Raise up a bit, ‘Roh."

"Why?" Elrohir gasped out, even as he obeyed, pulling himself up on his elbows at the pool edge.

"Because I do not wish to drown," Legolas said with an evil grin, rising to his knees. Supporting Elrohir's floating hips with his arms, he bent his head and languidly drew his tongue up the underside of his lover’s throbbing length, then took the tip in his mouth and sucked softly.

"Oh, Elbereth! That feels good," Elrohir panted, trying vainly to thrust upward into the slippery warmth. Raising his head, he stared open mouthed at the picture before him. Hair like sunlit gold fell across his abdomen and thighs, the drenched ends moving to and fro with the water. Even as he watched breathlessly, the cat-like tongue licked him from base to tip, lapping, teasing with gentle suction. Emerald eyes, warm and shining, met his for an instant, then fell away as the sweet torture continued.

Letting his head drop back, Elrohir drew a long shuddering breath that flew out in a keening wail as Legolas suddenly closed his lips over the elf-knight’s aching shaft and swallowed, caressing the length with his tongue and throat. "Oh, Valar...wait! Not like this," Elrohir gasped hoarsely.

Relenting, Legolas reluctantly let go of his captive’s hips, allowing Elrohir to settle back into the water. "And what do you have in mind, hmm?" Legolas murmured against Elrohir’s lips, nipping gently. "How, if not like this?"

In answer, Elrohir stood fluidly and reached out a hand to pull the prince to his feet, leading him out of the pool to the drying room. Spreading his bath blanket on the soft mossy ground, the Elrohir lowered himself gracefully, gently forcing Legolas down with him. "Like this," he whispered, licking and nibbling at an already-pink ear. "I would see you and taste you," he breathed, nuzzling the prince’s throat.

Legolas gasped as his lover bit down firmly, marking him, before licking a nibbling a path downward. Raven-dark hair, soft as silk, slid teasingly over his skin as the mouth trailed lower, finally taking in one golden ring, peaking the nipple and sending delicious chills running over his body. "Oh," he groaned, "oh, yes..." as the teasing lips went to the other side, suckling and caressing.

Elrohir made his way down Legolas' stomach, burying his tongue in the tempting navel before licking his way to his lover's weeping arousal. Legolas whimpered wordlessly when Elrohir closed his mouth around the swollen head, swirling his tongue lightly over the slit. Slowly he took the turgid length into his mouth and began to move, sliding his lips up and down the aching flesh, again and again.

Legolas panted helplessly, unable to thrust, his hips held securely in strong hands. "Please, rohir nín," he pleaded, grasping the ebony hair in both hands.

Pulling himself up, Elrohir looked into gold-flecked emerald eyes, then placed two fingers against the prince’s lips. "May I?" he asked softly, watching his lover’s expression closely.

Legolas silently took the fingers into his mouth, sucking and swirling his tongue around them sensuously. Closing his eyes with a groan, Elrohir removed his wet fingers, using them to lightly stroke the prince’s tight opening. Capturing Legolas’ mouth in a searching kiss, he slid first one, then both fingers in, scissoring gently.

Legolas whimpered incoherently, pulling his legs up, spreading them wide.

Almost undone himself by his lover’s state, Elrohir moved between the eagerly spread thighs, positioning himself carefully. He pushed inside with a fluid thrust and strong legs immediately went around his waist, pulling him deeper still.

Struggling desperately for control, the elf-knight remained still for a moment, his breath coming in gasps. "Sweet Eru...move!" Legolas growled, squeezing his legs tightly around Elrohir’s waist.

With a deep groan, Elrohir gave in, thrusting hard into the silken warmth. "Oh..yes," he breathed, "You feel so good." Speeding up rapidly, pounding into the willing body beneath him, he supported himself on one arm, then reached down and took the prince's length in his hand and began stroking firmly, matching the rhythm of his own thrusts.

Legolas gasped wildly, shuddering. "I am going to come," he panted, tossing his golden head from side to side. "'Roh," he ground out, "_'Roh_...going to come-" 

"Go on," Elrohir panted. "Spill for me."

With a feral howl, Legolas arched his back into a perfect bow, his release splattering them both. Elrohir shouted hoarsely and thrust deep, the strong spasms milking his own orgasm from him. Falling forward on the prince, he nuzzled Legolas' flushed face, nibbling at swollen lips as he reluctantly withdrew.

After their breathing had returned to normal, another bath was needed, so it was late afternoon before the two were read to leave the bathing house.

Prepared to wear his dusty clothes again, Legolas was surprised to find clean clothing hanging on his hook, and his soiled garb nowhere to be seen. Slipping into the light leggings and shirt, he pondered their appearance, looking at Elrohir questioningly, as the elf-knight also had clean garments.

Elrohir smiled, and answered the unspoken question. "’Dan brought them while we were in the pools, I wager. We will owe him heavily tonight, ‘Las."

 

*~*~*~*~*

 

peredhel - half elf  
híren - my lord  
gwadoren - my sworn brother  
rohir nín - my knight  
anor nín - my sun  


 


	7. Interlude II

The afternoon sun streamed onto the balcony, causing Elladan’s damp hair to gleam like purest obsidian as he leaned over the railing to see what helpful elf might be passing by below. Catching sight of Falowen, a young serving maid in the kitchens, he grinned broadly. She was the perfect choice to carry out his plan.

Calling softly, he managed to capture her attention, and Falowen looked up uncertainly. To her amazement, she saw one of the twin lords - covered in nothing but leggings and wet hair - beaming down on her. "Híren?" she answered hesitantly. "Did you call?"

"Aye, I did. And my name is Elladan, please. Would you be headed to the kitchens now?" he asked, smiling kindly at her flushed face.

"Aye, Lord Elladan, I am. May I do some service for you, híren?" the startled servant replied, then blushed furiously when she realized how her question might be misconstrued. "Forgive me, I meant..."

"I know what you meant. Do not distress yourself so, child," Elladan said with a grin. "I can not bite you from up here. I would like you to deliver this note to your mistress and tell her I want you to carry out the instructions personally. Will you do that for me?"

"Aye, híren," the flustered maid answered, skillfully catching the dropped missive and hastening away, scarcely acknowledging Elladan’s thanks.

Chuckling, Elladan returned to the den and settled into his favorite oversized chair to await developments.

 

************

 

"Come with me to our chambers, and we will have a drink with ‘Dan before we must dress," Elrohir coaxed. "You have ample time before dinner."

Legolas shook his head. "Nay, ‘Roh. I need a space of time to myself just now," he replied firmly, touching the elf-knight’s arm to soften his words. "I may come by your rooms before the meal. If not, I will see you at table."

"’Las, is something still amiss?" Elrohir asked carefully. "I do not wish for any wounds to fester between us."

Legolas smiled. "All is as well as it can be, gwadoren. I have much to ponder, and this manner of thinking is best done alone."

Frowning, Elrohir reluctantly watched Legolas go, then turned toward his own chambers.

 

*************

 

Elladan looked up with a smile when Elrohir burst into their rooms.

His face lighting at the sight of his twin, Elrohir flung himself into the chair with his brother and snuggled tightly, relishing the warm feeling of wholeness that flowed around them. "Someone else has had a bath," he said, nuzzling the still-damp strands of Elladan's hair.

"Aye, I did. And I see you escaped," Elladan teased, "if not completely unscathed." Gently touching the bruise on Elrohir’s throat, he continued, "Did you kiss and make up, or did he try to throttle you?"

"I fear a kin-slaying may have crossed his mind, but we have resolved our problem, for the time at least," Elrohir said morosely. "Thank you for the clothes, melethen," he went on more cheerfully, "though I fear their appearance served to disturb our friend even further."

"Will you tell me what happened, rohir nín?" Elladan asked gently. "Nothing was clear to me, only incredibly strong emotions."

"I am not exactly sure what happened," Elrohir began slowly. "I was only playing..."

Elladan arched an eyebrow skeptically, and the elf-knight grimaced. "Perhaps I was not playing, but I meant no harm. He became so angry, so suddenly and I, well, I returned the favor, and violence nearly erupted."

Elladan nodded thoughtfully. "I felt your pain, and your anger, tôren. But there was something else. I think...I _know_ that I felt something else. Not as strongly as I feel you, always, but definitely there. I am certain it was ‘Las, and I know not what to make of it. He was angry, aye, but more than that, confused. So very distressed."

Elrohir looked at his twin incredulously. "You mean you could reach him? Touch him with your thoughts?"

The elder twin shrugged. "I am not entirely sure,'Roh. It was perplexing, because feelings were streaming from both sources, and I was taken by surprise. I had the impression that you were walking away, hurt, leaving him in anger, and he was unsure what to do. I tried to soothe him, to send him after you. Whether he heard or not, I do not know. In any case, he did not answer."

"But he _did_ come after me," Elrohir said, burying his face in Elladan’s neck. "I am fairly certain Legolas will not like this, ‘Dan. It will terrify him. He already regrets coming to our bed, I wager. He feels he has lost his friends."

Elladan wrapped his arms around his twin, stroking his hair soothingly. "I did not foresee this, rohir nín. I know not what will come of it in the end. He cares for us deeply - but can he be ‘anor nín’ to both?"

"Aye, that is the problem," Elrohir agreed. "Could any stand to be part of a bond that includes something he cannot share? We cannot draw him into our soul, into our twin-bond, no matter how strong our bond with him might become." Elrohir sighed heavily. "It was only to be fun, for pleasure. We meant no harm to him, el nín," he continued sadly, his voice muffled against Elladan’s throat.

"And "Las knows that," Elladan reassured him. "It will be alright, 'Roh, I swear. We will make sure of it."

"He called me rohir nín," Elorhir said suddenly. "I think he is sorry. He was afraid you would be angry."

"I think he does not understand our bond, and he fears harming it," Elladan said thoughtfully. "I am not angry, melethen. We will discuss it tomorrow. We have a lot to discuss tomorrow." Then he continued with a grin, "As for tonight, there are two gorgeous elves deeply in my debt, and I intend to collect, with interest."

"I look forward to paying my part of the debt, el nín," Elrohir purred, his tongue flicking along his brother’s strong jaw. Suddenly his smile faded, and he whispered, "I am not so sure about the other gorgeous elf, though. He would not come up with me earlier."

"He will come up before the dinner hour, " Elladan said confidently, his eyes twinkling. "I sent him a most reassuring message."

 

************

 

Legolas paced his room, struggling to calm himself. So much had happened - the fight with Elrohir, the ‘inner voice’...everything else. The fight, the endearments, the sex. And Elladan knew, of that he was sure. What the prince was not so confident in was Elrohir’s insistence that his twin would not mind. Legolas worried that he had done something irrevocable, something that would destroy their friendship, and hurt the two people he cared most for in all of Arda.

Stopping his pacing suddenly, he gaped. _'The two people I care the most for in all of Arda?’_

Closing his mouth, he stood very still for a moment, then groaned and dropped into a chair.

‘_Sweet Elbereth, what have I done? What am I doing? I am falling for two of my best friends, and I have betrayed one of them.’_

A loud knock at the door jerked Legolas from his thoughts, and he gingerly opened the door, half-expecting an enraged Elladan. Instead he was surprised to see a very pretty elven maid, wearing the apron and cap of a kitchen servant and holding a basket.

"My Lord Prince," the maid said, curtsying low, handing him the basket. "This is from Lord Elladan, with his compliments. He also requests that you join him in his chambers at your earliest convenience, but please before dinner, he said, híren."

 Smiling at the slightly garbled message, Legolas nodded his thanks, and shut the door. Taking the basket to the table, he discovered a small bottle of miruvor tucked into the corner, along with a beautiful green glass. Considering this a good sign that the basket was not booby-trapped, he poured himself a splash of the cordial, and unfolded the green linen napkin that covered the rest of the offering.

The prince stood staring for a moment, then threw his head back and laughed aloud, in better spirits than he had been since the morning. The basket was full of cinnamon buns, fresh from the oven.

Every one of them spread lavishly with honey butter.

 

*~*~*~*~*

 

híren - my lord  
gwadoren - my sworn brother  
rohir nín - my knight  
melethen - my love  
el nín - my star  
anor nín - my sun

 


	8. Chapter 8

Legolas knocked softly, unwilling to walk into the twins' chambers uninvited. Nearly before the echoes ended, a lyrical voice called out in welcome. "Come in, gwadoren. It is unlocked."

Taking a deep breath, the prince pushed open the door and stepped into the room. The twins sat cuddled together in a large chair, but as he entered they unfolded themselves gracefully and stood to greet him. They were dressed identically in black and grey, only their beaded hair allowing them to be discerned from one another. It was unusual for them to dress so and Legolas found it disorienting. He wondered fleetingly if it had been done with intent, to make a point.

Eyes focusing on brilliant blue beads, Legolas took a tentative step forward. "Elladan?" he said uncertainly.

"Legolas," the elder twin returned solemnly, silver-grey eyes searching the prince’s face.

For a moment, there was silence, then Elladan smiled and reached out a hand, which Legolas quickly moved to clasp.

"I am...I mean..." Legolas began, then he drew Elladan into a tight embrace. "Thank you for the...the message," he whispered, his voice muffled by an ebony braid. "I was worried."

"I know, anor nín," Elladan murmured, stroking the prince's hair. "’Tis alright. I know."

Raising his head, Legolas looked into the glowing eyes, understanding dawning. "It was you, was it not? The voice, when no one was there. It was you."

"Aye, it was me," Elladan agreed. "We will speak of it tomorrow."

"But I do not understand. How could you-" Legolas prodded, frowning, only to be interrupted by a soft kiss.

"Tomorrow, ‘Las," Elladan repeated. "We will talk tomorrow. Tonight we will feel."

"But-" Legolas began again stubbornly, when he was silenced by Elrohir’s fingers over his mouth. "Please," the elf-knight said quietly. "Tomorrow we will talk, as long as you wish. Tonight is for pleasure, for play."

"Aye, you owe me a great debt," Elladan teased with a grin. "Would you deny me my payment?"

Unable to resist, caught unawares by his own fast-rising elation, Legolas could not help but return the grin. "Nay, I would deny you nothing. Tonight we will play."

As he finished speaking, chimes rang out, calling the household to dinner.

 

***********

 

The formal dining hall was once again awash in flickering light as Lord Elrond and his guests enjoyed another grand meal. "I am beginning to yearn for a simple picnic, cooked over a fire, Glorfindel," Elrond said wryly. "Another week of feasting to go, then scarce a break before the mid-winter celebrations begin. Why must elves celebrate everything with food?"

"Do away with the feasting, Ada, and serve only wine and miruvor," Elrohir suggested. "In little time, all attending would forget about food, and you would be free to have your picnic."

Glorfindel grinned. "Aye, they would forget about eating," he agreed. "They would likely also forget the way home, and we would be stuck with the drunkards for an entire season."

"Besides," Elladan broke in, "There is something to be said for a small meal with your miruvor." Smiling innocently at his father, he said, "Myself, I have become quite fond of honey butter with my late night cordial."

"Aye, something sweet goes well..." Elrond began, when he was interrupted by a strangled cough from the Mirkwood prince. "Are you well, Legolas?" he asked in concern.

"I am, híren," Legolas replied, mastering his cough. Giving Elladan a blazing smile, he continued, "I agree something sweet is exactly the thing to serve with miruvor, especially just before sleep. I prefer cinnamon buns, myself."

Elrohir bit his lip furiously for a moment, then added, "You know, the two together would be the perfect miruvor accompaniment. Split cinnamon buns spread with honey butter? Truly, it sounds much better than many other options, don’t you agree, ‘Las?"

"Certainly, ‘Roh. Much better than, oh, say, creamed chicken-" Legolas began, dangerously near breaking into chortles.

"On black rye?" the twins chorused, and all three were lost, howling with laughter that drew puzzled stares from the other diners.

Glorfindel smothered his chuckles, watching Elrond sway between amused tolerance and outrage. Luckily, he had not yet made his decision when the offenders decided to withdraw.

"Permission to excuse ourselves, Ada?" Elladan asked, amusement still bubbling in his voice.

"Granted," Elrond nodded, and the three rose, smothering laughter that threatened hysteria.

"Híren," Legolas managed with a bow, before he broke into snickers again, and was dragged from the room by the twins.

Elrond sighed and looked at Glorfindel. "Why do I doubt we were discussing food?"

"Remember," Glorfindel reminded him with a cheeky grin, "you are more content not knowing."

 

***********

 

Still snickering desperately, the three miscreants garnered many odd looks as they made their way through the halls to the twins' private rooms. Once safely inside, there was a second’s silence as they exchanged glances, then as if on cue, the three burst again into laughter, tears streaming as they gasped helplessly.

"Well, I have just convinced your Adar that I am completely unhinged," Legolas chuckled.

"Nay, he already knew," Elrohir countered with a grin. "You spend too much time with us to be otherwise."

Looking around fruitlessly, Elladan opened the door and called a maid, asking that a fresh bottle of miruvor be brought to the chambers.

The elder twin turned from the door with a dazzling grin. "Shortly we will have all the necessary ingredients, and I suggest the two of you rest until then. You will need all your strength later, I promise."

"Perhaps we should make ourselves comfortable, ere the torture begins, ‘Las?" Elrohir said with a smirk, motioning for the prince to follow him into the bedroom. Digging carelessly through a drawer, the elf-knight pulled out three pair of loose black sleep-pants and tossed one garment to Legolas. "Here, try these," he advised. "We are nearly the same size, and the lacing will snug them."

As he spoke, Elrohir stepped out of his formal wear and slipped into the sleek black pants. Lacing the cording loosely, he turned and looked in the mirror with ill-concealed satisfaction. The silken glow of the fabric mimicked that of his raven-dark hair, which was secured only by the small side braids with their mithril beads and hung nearly to the top of his garment. His skin was luminous in the dim light and the mithril piercing ring shone with a frosty glint against his chest.

Legolas looked at him warily, but stripped out of his own clothing and pulled on the sensually soft sleep-pants, tugging on the silken lacing to secure them. Looking in the mirror, he was surprised to find the black garment quite flattering. The loose pants rode low on his narrow hips, the shimmering black fabric emphasizing the creamy tone of his skin. His golden nipple rings glittered in the flickering firelight, and his pale hair seemed ablaze.

Elrohir stepped close behind Legolas, catching his gaze in the mirror. "Aye, you are beautiful," he whispered, pressing a soft kiss to the skin behind one ear.

"As are you," Legolas returned, turning to press his lips to the elf-knight’s cheek. "Both of you. It is almost too much to bear."

Hearing the outer chamber door close, Elrohir picked up the third pair of sleep-pants and led the way back into the den. Elladan stood opening the new bottle of miruvor, three glasses near at hand. Turning, he surveyed the other two carefully. "This is most exceptionally fine," he said, grinning wickedly. "Most fine, indeed."

Elrohir returned the smile, offering the silken black garment to his twin. "It would be even more fine, el nín," he purred, "if you joined us."

"I do believe it would," Elladan replied, his smile turning predatory. "Some help, please, with my fastenings?"

"But of course," Elrohir said, nimble fingers undoing the clasps that secured the formal tunic, pushing the heavy fabric off his brother’s shoulders. "We are here to serve," he continued seductively, sliding the silky under-tunic off, pressing sweet kisses to the bared skin of Elladan’s chest, then slowly unlacing his brother's black leather leggings.

Legolas stood watching, transfixed by the intense eroticism of the scene. The twins were totally absorbed in their teasing play, seemingly unaware of his scrutiny, and he took a deep breath, struggling to hold off his own stirring arousal.

Suddenly Elladan’s darkened eyes met his, and Legolas swallowed hard, his stomach knotting traitorously as the elder twin motioned for him to come closer. Elrohir, snugging up the lacing of the sleep-pants, smiled at him reassuringly.

As he hesitated, then slowly moved toward the twins, Elladan looked at him curiously. "Surely you do not fear me, ‘Las," he said, reaching out to take his lover’s hand.

"Nay, I do not fear you," Legolas answered truthfully. "I feel like an intruder."

Elladan shook his head firmly and caught Legolas' chin in his hand. "Not an intruder," he said looking intently into the blue-green eyes. "An invited guest. A very welcome guest."

Leaning closer, Elladan covered Legolas' mouth with his own, gently urging the prince's lips apart to admit his probing tongue. Legolas welcomed the invasion, curling his own tongue around Elladan's, nipping teasingly with his teeth, until Elladan growled with pleasure, pulling his lover tightly against his own body.

"I believe," he purred, punctuating his words with light kisses, "that...I...will...have my...first...serving...of...honey butter...without...miruvor." Raising his head to look at Elrohir, he continued with an evil grin, "And without side dishes."

Elrohir snickered. "You are cruel, tôren," he retorted. "Very cruel."

"Aye, I am," Elladan agreed with a smirk. "But you love me anyway, yes?"

"Always, el nín," Elrohir said seriously, before turning a teasing smile on Legolas. "’Tis alright, ‘Las. I like to watch. Especially such gorgeous elves."

Legolas flushed slightly, finding the thought of Elrohir watching, but not touching, rather disturbing. And rather arousing.

"You may watch, but do not spend yourself, tôren. You belong to me tonight," Elladan ordered, "and I intend to enjoy you."

_And perhaps we will show him, rohir nín._

Elrohir raised his head quickly, catching Elladan’s eyes.

_Perhaps._

Sensing the prince’s discomfort, Elladan pulled him close, licking and nuzzling a sensitive ear. "Do not worry, 'Las," he murmured, "I will make you forget that he is here."

Taking Legolas by the arm, Elladan led him to the large white-draped bed, gently pressing him down to lie on the silky sheets. Stretching out beside the tense form, Elladan propped himself on one elbow and looked down into Legolas' flushed face.

"’Tis alright, anor nín," he whispered, pushing back a strand of golden hair, "just relax. Let me love you." Flickering his gaze to the chair in the shadows, where Elrohir sat quietly, Elladan bent his head to again claim the prince’s lips, one hand moving lightly over Legolas' chest.

To his own surprise, Legolas did soon forget the watcher in the shadows, his attention sharply focused on the pleasurable sensations running through his body. Hands, lips and tongue seemed to be everywhere at once, as Elladan kissed, licked, suckled and stroked his body into breathless arousal.

Unlacing the silky sleep-pants, Elladan slid them from his lover's hips, pressing a light kiss to the tip of the straining erection that emerged insistently. Stretching back up to the pillows like some huge hunting cat, he nipped a flushed ear sharply and purred, "I want to taste you. Then I shall take you so hard, you will not find breath to scream."

Legolas whimpered, pushing his hips forward in invitation. Stripping off his own sleep pants, Elladan lowered his body fully on top of the prince. Kissing Legolas deeply, he slid his mouth from lips to throat to chest...down over rippling muscle toward the hard shaft below. Legolas moaned breathlessly, his fingers tangling in the ebony hair, trying to force the teasing mouth lower. _"Elladan,"_ he gasped, the implied threat in his words spoiled by the hint of pleading in his tone. "Please..." Elladan willingly lowered his head, moaning as the silky-hard rod filled his mouth. Swirling his tongue promisingly, he released Legolas’ hips, encouraging the prince to thrust into his mouth. Legolas spat out a string of colorful oaths, his hips rocking furiously. "Oh, yes," he breathed, pulling hard at Elladan's hair._"Yes."_ Seizing the thrusting hips to steady them, Elladan swallowed, caressing with tongue and throat, sucking hard. Legolas gave a sharp cry, his body arching off the bed as his climax overtook him.

Elladan moved up swiftly between his lover's thighs, pressing Legolas' legs back toward his chest. Slicking his own shaft with their mingled fluids, he pushed inside in one urgent lunge. Growling low in his throat, Elladan remained still until Legolas pressed up against him impatiently, then he lowered the straining legs to his waist and began to move in slow, measured thrusts. "Valar," he panted, "that is good."

Legolas groaned his agreement, his arousal once again throbbing, pressed tightly between their slick bodies. Reaching down, Elladan wrapped his hand tightly around the prince’s erection, stroking in fluid counterpoint to the increasingly powerful thrusts. Looking down into dilated emerald eyes, Elladan gasped out, "’Las...now?" his movements becoming erratic as he fought to hold back his orgasm.

"Aye...now..._now,_" Legolas shouted hoarsely, quaking with the force of his release.

Elladan gasped harshly as the first spasms kneaded him, then buried himself with a groan, spilling his seed deep inside his lover's body. Collapsing to the side, he pulled Legolas snugly against his chest, his fingers tracing random patterns on the sweat-damp skin of the prince's back.

Silently approaching the bed, Elrohir slid in behind Elladan, curling his body around his twin. "That was most enjoyable viewing, tôren," he purred, rubbing his own erection against Elladan. "But for what did I save myself?"

Elladan rolled to his back, pulling Legolas with him, and wrapped an arm around Elrohir, hugging him close. "Let me catch my breath, rohir nín," he said with a grin. "Then, if ‘Las agrees, we will show him." Turning to look at Legolas questioningly, he asked, "What do you say, gwadoren? Would you like to watch?"

 

*~*~*~*~*

 

gwadoren - my sworn brother  
anor nín - my sun  
Ada, Adar - Papa, father  
híren - my lord  
el nín - my star  
tôren - my brother  
rohir nín - my knight

 


	9. Chapter 9

_"What do you say, gwadoren? Would you like to watch?"_

Legolas sat up, eyes widening, as the question reverberated through his passion-addled mind.

_"Would you like to watch?"_

Looking at the twins, he found his startled glance returned by two pair of shining grey eyes. Though the query was light-hearted, Legolas felt instinctively that they were offering him a gift, something of a value he did not yet understand. Even as he groped for words, enticing images floated before his eyes, and he remembered the incredible sensuality of their earlier teasing. "I...I do want...but," he began, hindered by the erotic scenes playing out in his mind, "I just..."

Elladan stretched luxuriously, causing his twin to groan loudly.

"Stop twitching so, ‘Dan," Elrohir huffed. "Some of us are still waiting."

The elder twin chuckled, then kissed his brother soundly. "Aye, I know, but you will be rewarded for your wait, will you not?" Turning to Legolas, he said "We have never allowed another to watch, anor nín. The offer is not made without thought. Please...it will help you understand."

Caught in the questioning glances, having no real desire to refuse, Legolas admitted, "I would like to, if you are sure you do not mind."

Elrohir grinned. "Nay, we do not mind. We are exhibitionists at heart."

As Legolas moved to leave the bed, Elladan caught his arm. "Stay here, beside us," he said, his voice soft. "You can touch, if you like."

"And, ‘Las," Elrohir added, "do not be frightened."

Legolas turned a disbelieving glance on the elf-knight. "Frightened?" he repeated, confused. "Elrohir, ‘frightened’ is not the first word to mind when I imagine...well, the two of you." Grinning ruefully, he continued, "'Frightened’ does not even make the short list."

Smiling, Elladan said, "I am glad to hear that is so. But I will repeat ‘Roh’s reassurance. Do not be afraid. There is no danger here."

Legolas nodded, moving toward the edge of the bed, settling with his back against the headboard.

Elrohir rolled to his side, pinning his twin down with one strong leg. "We must remove these beads and braids, tôren," he breathed, nuzzling his brother’s ear, expertly untying the tight plaits, loosing the ebony hair. "They are in my way, and I have little patience just now."

Reaching up, Elladan freed the elf-knight’s hair, then pulled his fingers through the waves left by the braiding. Beads of blue and frosty mithril fell unnoticed to the floor as two identical mouths came together in a kiss that seemed endless. Legs entangled, hands stroking, shining black hair running in inky streams over the white silken bedcovers - they became indistinguishable from one another, and the watcher gave up guessing, trying instead to calm his own racing pulse.

Then one twin raised from the tangle, and through his lust-fogged senses, Legolas noticed the mithril ring idly - it was Elrohir who slid sinuously down his brother’s body, dark head pausing to tug at the piercing ring, suckle the peaked nipples, dip his tongue teasingly into the tempting navel.

Elladan moaned wordlessly as Elrohir moved over him, kissing and nipping flawless skin, leaving a trail of pinked ovals behind him. When he at last reached his twin’s groin, Elrohir did not stop to tease, but quickly lowered his head, using tongue and lips to caress the hardened flesh.

Arching up suddenly with a growl, Elladan pressed further into the slippery mouth, gasping as he was forced once again to the bed, hips held firmly by the pressure of a strong forearm. "Please, ‘Roh," he panted, "Now...please..."

"Soon," the elf knight soothed, his own voice shaking, "I do not wish to hurt you."

Pushing Elladan's thighs wider, Elrohir lowered his head, lapping wetly around the puckered opening, then pushed his tongue inside, stretching the ring of muscle before pressing a slick finger swiftly through.

Elladan let out a strangled yelp, and bore down hard on the intruding finger, which was soon joined by more, moving carefully but surely, making him shudder helplessly as waves of white-hot pleasure rolled over him.

From his place at the top of the bed, Legolas watched in awe, his own breath rasping, his fair skin flushed. With a start he realized he was touching himself, fingers slippery with his own oozing fluids. Unable, unwilling to stop, he closed his hand around his arousal and began to stroke in earnest.

As the prince looked on breathlessly, Elrohir slid quickly back up, capturing Elladan’s mouth in a searing kiss. Then, with a grace that spoke of long practice, they rolled smoothly, reversing positions, the elder twin rising now from the tangle of limbs to straddle his brother.

Legolas gasped wordlessly, unable to tear his eyes from the erotic tableau unfolding before him. Struggling desperately to stave off his own climax, he found his hand unwilling to obey, and as he watched Elladan slowly impale himself, the prince spilled over his own hand with a hoarse groan.

Trying to calm his shaken senses, Legolas closed his eyes for a moment, concentrating on controlling his ragged breathing. When he opened them again, he stared in disbelief.

Elladan remained motionless, fully lowered onto his brother’s hard length. Their hands were joined tightly, and their darkened grey eyes were locked together, thoughts flowing almost visibly between them. They seemed to shimmer in the dimly lit room.

Legolas hissed suddenly. There was no ‘seem to’ about it. They were glowing - a faint silvery sheen that flowed from their joined bodies, brightening even as he watched in awe. Shivering slightly, he unthinkingly moved closer, drawn by the soft glow.

Sensing the approach, two dark heads turned as one, revealing two reassuring smiles. Two hands reached out, as though controlled by one thought, and beckoned him closer.

_‘Mirror images_,’ Legolas realized with a flash of insight. _'Puzzle pieces, one left, one right, but together now, whole...’_

_Aye, I am that. You do understand._

The voice echoed in the prince’s head, though no one had spoken.

"Sweet Eru..." he whispered hoarsely. "Elladan? Elrohir?"

"’Tis alright, ‘Las. I am here," two voices answered in unison, and Legolas felt a thrill akin to fear run down his spine as the reaching hands caught his, squeezing comfortingly. Startled, he stared in wonder as the silvery glow enveloped his hands, sending a warm surge along his arms, and a faint echo of completeness, of belonging, through his heart.

Pulling away reluctantly, the prince stretched himself along side the pair as Elladan began to raise and lower himself on the piercing length, moans and growls falling in chorus from the identical mouths, hands moving as though choreographed.

Suddenly Elrohir reached out and grasped his brother’s hips, pulling him down hard. Fully impaled, Elladan began to rock rhythmically, head thrown back, the ends of his ebony hair moving teasingly across his brother’s thighs. Grasping his lover’s weeping arousal, Elrohir began to stroke smoothly, in perfect time with the rocking hips, as both whimpered wordlessly in shared pleasure.

Legolas watched in amazement as they moved together, more perfectly synchronized than any two could be, until with a single, blended cry they came together, iridescent white seed spilling in and between at the same instant.

Falling heavily on Elrohir’s chest, Elladan lay still for a moment before slowly lifting himself from his twin’s softening length and collapsing on the bed. Wordlessly, he pulled Legolas over to lie between them, and in tandem each twin placed a leg over the prince, then lowered a flushed face to nuzzle his golden hair.

"Did I frighten you?" both voices asked gently, and Legolas shivered again at the terrifying unity. "No," he began, then admitted, "well, not much, anyway."

Stereo chuckles greeted his confession, and Legolas snuggled deeper in the bed, a hand on each damp chest. After a while, the prince noticed the twins were no longer moving and speaking as one, and found he was both relieved and, surprisingly, a little melancholy. He sensed the bittersweet quality of their joining. The completeness was all too fleeting. Impulsively, he hugged both twins tightly, and whispered, "Thank you," pressing a warm kiss to each flushed forehead.

"You are welcome," Elrohir answered softly, lips brushing an ear tip.

Elladan smiled, running his fingers across a high cheekbone. "Most welcome, ‘Las."

Stretching with feline grace, Elrohir sat up and grinned. "Anyone else for miruvor? I believe I was promised honey butter with my miruvor, and I have yet to taste either this night."

Legolas shook his head in amusement. "You are insatiable. Both of you. We shall none of us be able to rise tomorrow." Grinning at the elf-knight, he answered, "Aye, go get the miruvor, ‘Roh. I could use a drink." Looking down, the prince continued with a snort, "I could also use a wash."

"Aye, and a clean sheet," Elladan chuckled, tugging the silky fabric from under Legolas. "Go to your wash and I will spread us a some clean linen."

Padding to the bathing room, Legolas filled a basin with warm water and gratefully scrubbed himself clean, enjoying the heady scent of the herbs and oils stored in the room. Elladan entered the chamber as he was drying, and filled the basin anew, adding several drops of a fragrant oil to the warm water.

Sniffing appreciatively, Legolas asked, "What is that scent, ‘Dan? It smells of...well, of Imladris. Of waterfalls and evergreens and such."

The elder twin slicked several streaks of the oil on the prince’s chest, clearly pleased with his recognition of the scent. "Actually, it is made from the oil of a tree that grows here, high on the hills. But I agree, it smells like the hidden vale."

Elrohir entered the room to wash, and voiced his agreement. "Aye, it smells like home," he said, washing quickly in the steaming water. "That is the oil we take with us most often when we leave."

Returning to the sleeping chamber, Legolas found the bed covered in silky black linens, and the miruvor and glasses placed on the bed table. Pouring three generous servings of the cordial, he picked up one glass and settled comfortably onto the clean bed.

Coming through the door, Elladan and Elrohir stopped a moment and stared.

_He goes very well with black, hmm, ‘Roh?_

_Indeed he does. Black, ivory, and gold. Very nice. We must remember._

Legolas turned a rueful grin on the pair. "Do I even want to know what thoughts you two are flinging around?" he asked with a mock grimace.

Elladan laughed softly, placing the oil vial he carried in his hand on the table. "Well, no, probably not. You would blush, I fear."

Raising one golden eyebrow, Legolas looked pointedly at the oil container. "Oil, ‘Dan? For whose benefit?"

Elladan chuckled. "On general principle. I would have it that we could all walk tomorrow."

Taking up their drinks, the twins lowered themselves fluidly to the bed, one on each side of the prince. As they sipped the potent miruvor, talking quietly, Legolas let his mind wander back to the first miruvor they had shared in these chambers.

Wondering idly if he had made the right decision that night - and all the nights after - he sighed. Surprisingly, he was as comfortable sitting here as he always had been with the twins. At this moment, it was almost as if nothing had changed._'Except we are all naked'_, he observed with a muffled snort.

Elladan looked at him expectantly. "What is funny, ‘Las?"

"My mind is just wandering. I fear I have had as much miruvor as is good for me," Legolas answered, extending his body sensuously to put down his glass.

"Good," Elrohir purred, sliding up beside the prince and setting down the other two glasses. "Because I am ready for my honey butter."

Later, Legolas would wonder with amazement what had possessed his body. At the moment, he was conscious only of a sudden wave of burning lust. "And I am in the mood for my cinnamon bun...split," the prince growled, straddling Elrohir’s thighs, pulling a willing Elladan closer so he could sit astride both.

Rendered boneless by shock, the twins lay back against the pillows in amazement as Legolas kissed each senseless, then began a lazy journey down both pale throats, nipping and sucking the skin to a rosy hue, mouth moving steadily from one to the other.

"Elbereth," Elladan gasped, "What are you doing, ‘Las?"

"Do you want me to stop?" the prince murmured, never slowing in his attack.

"Gods, no," Elrohir breathed, straining closer to the ravenous mouth.

"So shut up," Legolas growled playfully, a grin spreading across his face.

Without waiting for a reply, he leaned in, his tongue flicking invitingly over the twins' swollen lips. Both mouths opened willingly and three tongues wrestled together briefly, arranging themselves for a deeper kiss, teeth clinking and nipping gently.

Pulling away with a groan, Legolas left the twins to their kiss as he moved his mouth down to the shining mithril rings that pierced dusky nipples, pulling with his teeth sharply, then soothing the sensitive peaks with his tongue, rolling the unpierced nipples roughly between his fingers.

Moaning wordlessly into Elrohir’s mouth, Elladan broke away from the kiss and reached to tangle his hand in Legolas' hair, only to be gently pushed away. "Nay, touching not allowed," the prince gasped, his own emerald-dark eyes locking with the dilated pupils above him. "It is not fair if I cannot move."

"Then move!" Elrohir hissed, struggling to push his hips forward, "For the love of all that is holy, move."

Legolas shot a wicked grin at the frustrated elf-knight, stroking the twins' stomachs lightly, causing the muscles to twitch and jump.

"’Las," Elladan rasped warningly, "You are-" then quickly howled, "Valar...yes!" as the prince swiftly grasped a straining erection in each hand, moving to tease first one, then the other with flicking tongue and firm lips, moving back and forth swiftly between identical bodies.

Panting harshly as the warm mouth moved to engulf him, Elrohir whimpered, "Don’t stop...please," his body writhing erratically under the sensual assault.

Pressing a final soft kiss to each straining shaft, Legolas reached for the oil, turning his lust-darkened eyes on the gasping twins as he slicked his own aching member lavishly, shuddering at the sensation. "Pick a side," he whispered hoarsely, gaze flicking between two pair of grey eyes, both now midnight-dark.

Wordlessly Elladan took the oil and poured a generous amount in his hand, then reached over and spread it on Elrohir’s engorged flesh, drawing a shuddering groan from the elf-knight. Then, pulling his hair over one shoulder, Elladan started to drop to his knees and elbows, but was stopped by a soft word.

"Not like that. I want to hold you," Legolas murmured, pulling Elladan down onto the bed, then spooning closely behind him, wrapping him in a snug embrace. Burying his face in the silky black hair, Legolas gently forced his lover's leg forward, then flexed his own hips sharply, sliding into the welcoming heat with a shuddering gasp.

Elrohir quickly curled around the prince, lifting one of his lover's legs forward to drape over Elladan, then guided his own arousal to the loosened entrance and pushed inside, growling low in his throat as the silken walls surrounded him. Wrapping a strong arm around both his lovers, the elf-knight pressed a kiss to Legolas' golden hair, then began moving with shallow thrusts.

Legolas pushed back against Elrohir with a groan, then began to rock his hips in counterpoint to the small, rapid thrusts, pushing up into the slick passage before him, then back to impale himself on the thick shaft behind.

Elladan let out a ragged gasp, and began pushing back rhythmically onto the prince’s hard length, nearly sobbing with pleasure when Legolas reached down to stroke his aching arousal in an oil-slick hand. Struggling to hold on, he panted breathlessly, "Too much...I am going to..."

"Go ahead," Legolas gasped, licking a flushed ear tip wetly. "Spill for me...let me feel you come."

With a final sobbing moan, Elladan pushed back against the prince and came hard, warm fluid spurting freely over the pumping hand, onto his own stomach. Legolas let go a keening wail and thrust forward, his own climax ripped from him by the violently pulsing warmth.

Elrohir managed only a few more thrusts into the caressing heat before he too let go, spilling with a guttural moan.

Panting for breath, the three laid motionless until their hearts ceased racing. Moving reluctantly, they separated, then snuggled close together again as warm waves of weariness overcame them. Legolas sat up sleepily and pulled the silky bed coverings over their exhausted bodies. As he drifted off to sleep, his last drowsy thought was of the morning.

_Tomorrow we talk._

 

*~*~*~*~*

 

gwadoren - my sworn brother  
anor nín - my sun  
el nín - my star  
rohir nín - my knight  
tôren - my brother  


 


	10. Chapter 10

Legolas stared at the arches in the dim morning light, unable to rest despite the early hour. Surrounded by warm skin and silken hair, he could feel the gentle rise and fall of Elrohir’s chest beneath his hand, and the steady beat of Elladan’s heart reverberated softly against his back.

He had had never felt so secure, so at home - nor so apprehensive. Legolas looked toward the promised talk with fearful anticipation. There were questions that begged answers, and yet the very explanations he sought seemed to threaten his current state of sweet contentment.

Moving carefully, so as not to wake the deeply sleeping twins, he slipped out the bottom of the bed, going to the bathing chamber for a quick wash. Returning, he searched the wardrobe, snaring a light outfit of shirt and leggings to don in place of his formal wear from the previous evening, and went quietly into the den, pulling the heavy door silently closed behind him.

Dressing quickly, Legolas tied his unbraided hair back in a loose knot, then headed for the balcony, drawn by the first slivers of pink and gold in the dawn sky. Standing in the cool fragrant air, he closed his eyes, concentrating on the faint roar of the waterfalls, then the first stirrings of birdsong, and thankfully felt some of his anxiety drain away.

Legolas moved back into the chamber, starting a small fire to dispel the chill that had come in with the night. To his surprise, there was a soft knock on the door. Uncertain - and decidedly unready to face Lord Elrond at dawn, dressed in borrowed clothing, with the twins still asleep - he stood still, but when the knock was repeated, he went to the door, fearing the sound would wake Elladan and Elrohir.

To Legolas' surprise, it was Glorfindel who stood outside the door, dressed in leggings and light shirt, his glorious golden hair tied back in a simple strip of leather. "May I join you?" Glorfindel asked quietly. "I brought tea, and a pre-breakfast morsel," he added with a smile, indicating the laden tray in his hands.

"Of course," Legolas said, opening the door wide. "Did I wake you, híren?"

Glorfindel chuckled softly. "You did not," he assured Legolas. "I have been a dawn riser through two lifetimes. I will not stop just because Erestor is a slug. I noticed you on the balcony, and feared you would not feel free to go to the kitchen for tea."

"Thank you," Legolas replied, warmed by the thoughtfulness evident in the gesture. "Come sit by the fire with me for a while, if you will."

"Aye, I will. I take it that the twins are still abed? They are sometimes slug-like, also, I fear, though only at home," Glorfindel twinkled, settling himself in a chair. "But in their defense, I would wager the three of you had a late night last eve. Spirits were certainly high in the dining hall, at any rate."

His cheeks burning, Legolas could think of no answer that would not cause more embarrassment, so he nodded silently, handing his companion a cup of tea. Glorfindel smothered a kindly smile. "I meant no harm, young one," he said gently. "You have not exactly been secretive. And you can hardly blame me for drawing the obvious conclusion, when you are in these rooms at dawn, wearing the twins' clothing...and the marks of their teeth, I might add," he finished with a grin.

"Oh, Valar’s light," Legolas groaned, mortified. "Is the whole of Imladris discussing me?"

"If they are, it is with jealousy," Glorfindel replied cheerfully. "Do not distress yourself."

Nodding silently, Legolas sipped his tea, watching as Glorfindel uncovered a dish of strawberries, a plate of sweet muffins, and a crock of blackberry jam. Glorfindel spread a split muffin generously with the jam, and handed it to his companion with a smile. "Eat something, Legolas," he insisted. "I sense tension in you this day. You will be better able to face whatever is ahead with a bit of food in your stomach."

Legolas reluctantly accepted the sweet roll and was surprised to find that he really did feel somewhat better after a few bites. Smiling gratefully, he said, "It does help, at that. I am thankful for your care, and your company, Glorfindel."

"You are welcome to both," Glorfindel answered with a smile. "All of us enjoy having you in the valley."

After a few minutes comfortable silence, during which both elves finished their sweets, Legolas looked at his companion curiously. "Glorfindel," he began hesitantly, "I would like to ask you something. If you feel it would be disloyal to answer, tell me, and we will forget the query."

Glorfindel nodded expectantly, waiting for the prince to continue.

Gathering his courage, Legolas said, "’Dan and ‘Roh, do they often take other lovers?"

"Besides yourself, you mean?" Glorfindel asked, and when the prince nodded, he replied, "There are several answers to that question. Aye, they do occasionally take another to their bed. But I have never before seen them choose a close friend, such as yourself. Nor have I ever seen them hold to a third as they have you. Such a liaison is usually far more fleeting."

Legolas nodded thoughtfully, then the two sat in companionable silence, drinking tea, each occupied with his own musings.

Both looked up when the bed chamber door swung open quietly. Elladan walked into the den, stretching lazily. He was dressed only in leggings and his raven locks hung unbraided, not quite concealing the wealth of nips and faint bruises that decorated his neck. Smiling warmly, he came to the fire and settled himself easily into the large chair beside Legolas, pressing a soft kiss to his lover's mouth. "Good morning, anor nín," he murmured, before turning to Glorfindel, who sat watching the exchange with frank curiosity on his face.

"Good morning, Glorfindel," Elladan said with a grin. "Up early as usual?"

"Aye, I am. And a good thing, too, or your prince would have been without tea while waiting for you sluggards," Glorfindel replied teasingly.

"Can you not wait until after breakfast to insult us?" Elrohir chuckled, strolling into the room. Like his twin, he wore only leggings, but had taken time to pull his hair back in a careless braid. Joining the group at the fire, he threw himself unceremoniously into Elladan’s lap, his legs falling across Legolas' thighs. Leaning forward, the elf-knight planted a tender, but far more than friendly, kiss on Legolas’ lips. "Mornin’ ‘Las," he said sweetly, then turned and kissed Elladan warmly. "Good morning, el nín."

"No, I cannot wait, and a good morning to you, also," Glorfindel retorted. "Will I see the three of you at breakfast? Or would you prefer that I have something brought to your chambers?"

"That would be most appreciated," Elladan said gratefully. "We have much to discuss and the sooner we may start, the earlier we shall finish."

"I will see to it, then, 'Adan," Glorfindel responded, rising to his feet. "I must go assure myself that Erestor is among the moving, then I will order your meal." Turning to Legolas, he smiled kindly. "Thank you for your company, young one."

The prince smiled in return. "And for yours, híren. Give Erestor my greetings."

After Glorfindel departed, an uneasy silence fell over the trio left by the fire. Pulling himself up with a sigh, Elrohir headed for the bed chamber. "We should finish our morning ablutions, ‘Dan, before breakfast arrives," he said. "Come and dress, so we can braid and be done with it."

"Aye, I suppose you are right," Elladan agreed, squeezing Legolas' shoulder warmly before rising from the chair. "We will come in here to braid and bead, ‘Las, if you want to remain by the fire."

Legolas nodded and settled back in the chair, watching the flames dance in the fireplace. So intent was he on his musings that he did not notice the twins had returned until they dropped to the cushions in front of the fire, brush and beads in hand. Glancing up, he saw that they were once again dressed alike, this time in thin, charcoal grey leggings and deep blue shirts, a darker echo of the light grey and blue clothing he had borrowed from their wardrobe.

As Elladan braided his twin’s hair, slipping mithril beads into the ebony plaits, he turned to the prince. "’Las, we will braid your hair, if you wish," he offered, raising both eyebrows in question.

Hesitating only briefly, Legolas replied, "Aye, I would like that." Lowering himself to the floor beside the twins, he watched Elladan complete the elf-knight’s braids with practiced ease.

"Now, for you, wood-elf," Elrohir said with a grin. With two pair of hands working, it was only a few minutes before Legolas' pale gold hair hung perfectly brushed and braided. As the prince stood, his braids swung forward, and to his surprise he found they were dotted with beads, alternating lapis lazuli and mithril.

In answer to the arch of a golden eyebrow, Elladan grinned widely. "They go with the clothes, ‘Las," he explained innocently. "Did you not know?"

Before Legolas could mount a suitable reply, a knock at the door announced the breakfast Glorfindel had promised. The old tray was whisked away, and a new one, laden with savory breads, sweet rolls, butter and a pitcher of fruit juice was placed in its stead. A fresh pot of tea appeared, and the serving maids vanished, almost magically.

Lounging in front of the dying fire, the three ate heartily until, left with nothing but tea, their conversation turned reluctantly to serious matters. Elladan took a deep breath, and looking to Legolas, asked "Where would you like to start, ‘Las? We would answer your questions, if we are able."

"I am not sure," Legolas began, his thoughts swirling. "There is so much I do not understand, yet...I do not know what to ask, nor how to ask." After a moment’s hesitation, he continued, "Help me comprehend what I saw last night. What does it mean?" Smiling slightly, he added, " In simple sentences, please."

Glancing at his brother, Elrohir started, "As you said before, 'Las, we share one soul, born into two bodies. The two halves seek each other constantly, so we always feel more complete together, but what you witnessed last eve...well, you saw our soul truly whole...fused...as it can be only when our bodies are coupled." Looking at Legolas questioningly, Elrohir received a nod, and continued, "It is as if the boundaries are gone, and our spirit is united for a short time."

"But why?" Legolas asked curiously. "Why were you born into two bodies?"

"No one has yet answered that question," Elladan replied. "Ada believes it is because we have a purpose to serve, a cause that is better met by two. Myself, I do not know, and choose not to guess."

Legolas nodded, then asked, "Tell me - right now, as you are, do you share the same thoughts? The same wants and hates and opinions?"

Elladan smiled slightly. "We each have our own emotions, and thoughts, aye, but it is as if you were of two opinions about something within yourself. There is not the option of getting angry and walking away. And the flow through our bond insures that we stay in close accord. We sense each other’s feelings, and of course we mindspeak freely."

Seeing the dawning distress on the prince’s face, Elrohir broke in, "We do not intrude on one another's thoughts without leave, nor feel the other’s physical sensations, ‘Las, save when we are joined. ’Dan does not know what you say to me, nor do I know what you say to him unless it is freely shared." He grinned slightly. "If you tried to kill me, of course, he would know, because our bond would carry my terror, as it carries all strong emotion," Elrohir's grin broadened, "and I assume he would come to my rescue."

Legolas shifted uncomfortably, recalling another strong emotion he had recently shared with Elrohir. Elladan, rightly divining the reason for the sudden restlessness, smiled slightly. "Aye, the bond carries that emotion, too. But we try to shut it out...unless we have permission to share," he ended cheekily.

"How did you know where to bring clean clothing yesterday, then?" Legolas asked, looking to Elladan in confusion.

"I knew where ‘Roh would go to bathe, and I thought you might go with him," the elder twin answered simply, waiting for the question he knew was coming.

Suddenly remembering the voice, Legolas stared intently at Elladan. "You said it was you, the voice when no one was there?"

"Aye, it was," Elladan replied quietly. "You did not answer. I was unsure you had even heard."

"I did not answer?" Legolas said uncomprehendingly. "I do not mindspeak, ‘Dan. I have never heard or answered anyone. Why could I hear you? Why did you speak in the first place, come to think of it?"

Elladan sighed, running a hand across his eyes before answering. "’Las, I...I have an idea why, but I am not certain." Looking at the prince soberly, he said, "And I am not sure how you will take this."

"Then spit it out, gwadoren, and we will see," Legolas replied, pinning the elder twin with a piercing stare.

"I think...nay, I _know_...I...I felt you, 'Las," Elladan began haltingly. "I could feel your anger, and confusion. Not as clearly as I feel ‘Roh, but there, none the less." As Legolas started to interrupt, his eyes huge, Elladan raised a hand. "Let me finish, please, then you can speak. I could sense your uncertainty, whether to follow him or not...I did not know exactly what happened, I still do not know exactly what happened. I did not read your mind, or even try to touch you. It was all just there, flowing toward me." Sighing again, he returned the prince’s astonished gaze steadily. "So I sent my thoughts out, to try and soothe you, urge you to go after him. But I did not know whether or not I reached you."

"I did hear you, though I was uncertain where the voice came from," Legolas replied, his eyes wide in a pale face. "But you still have not answered part of my question, ‘Dan. Why could I hear you?"

"I can think of only one explanation," Elladan said gently. "We are forming...have formed...a bond of some kind."

"A bond? Of some kind?" Legolas parroted. When Elladan nodded, he went on, "This bond, is it between all of us? Have you felt it also, ‘Roh?"

"It must be, anor nín. One half of our soul could not form a bond without the other," Elrohir answered. "You must not fear harming our twin-bond, ‘Las. You could not, even if you wanted to, and we know you would never choose to try."

Quietly, as though fearing the answer, Legolas asked, "Elrohir? Elladan? Why do you call me anor nín? Since that first night...it is not a friend’s endearment."

Elrohir looked searchingly at his twin, who nodded slightly, then said, "Nay, it is not a friend’s endearment. And we call you anor nín because you _are_...because you have become anor nín, to both of us."

Elladan reached out and touched Legolas' arm. "We did not set out to complicate our lives, or yours. But it has happened, and we cannot be sorry. We love you...are _in_ love with you, 'Las. Have you not guessed?"

Legolas sat stunned for a moment before struggling to speak. "I want to...I do..." he stammered, before taking a deep breath and starting again. "I do not know what to say. I have felt our relationship change. I feel...I do not remember being more content than I have been these days, but I am not sure I can..."

"’Tis alright, ‘Las," Elrohir said soothingly. "We do not mean to distress you."

Legolas felt tears coming to his eyes. "It seems the two of you are always telling me something is alright," he said with a shaky laugh. "Please, I must have some time alone, to think. I do not wish to say or do something that will cause us all pain."

"Aye, if that is what you need," Elladan said quietly, and Elrohir nodded in agreement.

Rising quickly, trying to block out the shadow of pain that had darkened his lovers' eyes, Legolas gave each twin a quick hug and left the chamber.

Elrohir watched him go, then turned to his twin, pulling Elladan into a tight embrace. "That went about as expected," he said morosely.

"Aye, it did, rohir nín," Elladan replied, his face buried in Elrohir’s hair. "But if I expected it, why do I wish to cry?"

 

*~*~*~*~*

 

híren - my lord  
el nín - my star  
anor nín - my sun  
rohir nín - my knight  
gwadoren - my sworn brother  


 


	11. Chapter 11

Legolas sat with his back pressed against the trunk of the great tree, legs swinging freely on either side of the branch that held him. He had climbed the ancient limbs seeking solitude, and the solace that all his kind found in the whispers and songs of living things. Today the magic of the trees seemed to fail him utterly.

He had first barricaded himself in his own chambers, mind reeling with the words spoken, and the unvoiced implications. Legolas had found his heart thudding painfully as he played the phrases over and over in his mind.

_'We are forming...have formed...a bond of some sort.’ _

_‘We love you...are **in** love with you, 'Las. Have you not guessed?'_

Unable to escape the turmoil of his thoughts in the heavy silence of his room, he had sought out the sights and sounds of the gardens, hoping to calm his soul and clear his mind. Now he sat astride a branch, high in the tallest tree of the hillside garden, surrounded by the green boughs. As he closed his eyes, Legolas found himself relaxing, lulled by the rush of water and a comforting fragrance. Sniffing carefully, he frowned in concentration. It smelled crisp, fresh, familiar...suddenly realizing why, he sighed. It was the scent of Imladris...of the twins. This must be one of the trees Elladan spoke of, the source of the oil.

Giving in to his need for comfort, Legolas breathed deeply, letting the fragrance wash over him, easing his tension. _‘What am I to do?’ _ he begged silently of some unknown advisor. _‘I do not know if I can bear always being the third...always being the one apart, but can I bear losing them, either?’_

Legolas wished desperately for his younger brother, his father...anyone to confide in, someone to help him through this confusion. Then, with wry smile, he realized that the only confidantes he would have felt free sharing this with were here already...Elladan and Elrohir...but they could not support him through this trial, as they had so many others.

Sighing deeply, Legolas began descending the great tree. Perhaps he could think more clearly after spending some nervous energy on the archery range. Dropping to the ground with cat-like ease, he was startled to find himself face to face with the Lord of Imladris. Elrond sat comfortably on the stump of a long-dead tree, his usual robes replaced by simple tunic and leggings. Smiling warmly, he looked the prince over and said, "The colors of Imladris become you, Legolas. You should wear them more often while you are with us."

Flushing slightly, Legolas bowed. "Thank you, Lord Elrond. I have been enjoying this marvelous tree. The texture and scent are soothing to the spirit."

Elrond looked intently at his guest, then asked quietly, "How comes it that your spirit needs calming? I can see that you are in some distress."

Unsure how to respond, Legolas began awkwardly, "I cannot...I do not think I should..."

Elrond nodded in understanding. "I believe I am right in assuming that your difficulty involves my sons?"

"Aye, híren," Legolas admitted.

Elrond sighed heavily. "I have known you since soon after your birth, young one. I would not gladly see you lost to us. I cannot offer counsel in this difficulty, whatever it is, but know that I care for you, Legolas. And I would add that Erestor and Glorfindel are just and caring advisors."

"I appreciate your kind words," Legolas replied, bowing low, "and I will think on your advice regarding Glorfindel and Erestor."

Elrond smiled and inclined his head as Legolas turned to leave the garden.

 

***********

 

Thwap.    Thwap.    Thwap.    Thwap.

Arrows smacked rhythmically into the field target, each striking a hair’s breadth from the other, as Legolas loosed round after round, not halting until his quiver was emptied. Pausing only long enough to retrieve his arrows, he began again, the repeated whine of the bowstring followed by the ‘thwap’ of an arrow embedding in its mark calming his anxiety. Over and over he repeated the ritual, the familiar pattern - nock, aim, release - soothing in its predictability, its sameness.

"I assure you, it is dead," a lyrical voice said, amusement underlying the words.

Lowering his bow, Legolas turned to find Glorfindel standing behind him, eyes twinkling. "I am sorry, híren," the prince answered in confusion. "What is dead?"

"The target," Glorfindel said with a smile, motioning toward the ripped and leaking bag. "It has gone where all grass-filled effigies go when their usefulness is over. I believe you may safely cease you efforts now."

Smiling sheepishly, Legolas replied, "I did not seek to destroy your training goods. Please accept my apologies."

"’Tis alright, I have many others," Glorfindel began, only to stop in consternation as he saw tears well in his companion’s eyes. "Legolas? What is amiss?" he asked gently. "Surely you need not weep over the end of a grass-bag orch?"

"Nay, not the target," the prince said quietly. "Your words..._’tis alright_...reminded me..." he stuttered out, then stopped. "Do not trouble yourself, híren. I am well."

Drawing himself to his full impressive height, Glorfindel shook his head. "Nay, you are not well. Go retrieve your arrows, then we will address whatever causes you such grief on this beautiful day," he said sympathetically.

Legolas opened his mouth to protest, and was kindly but firmly silenced. "Now, Legolas. I have not commanded the forces of Imladris for centuries to have my orders disobeyed by a youngling such as you."

Looking into Glorfindel’s caring but determined face, the prince sighed - partly in resignation, and partly in relief – and did as he was bid. Gathering his arrows, Legolas returned and Glorfindel reached out and gently touched the golden braids that today gleamed with blue and mithril beads. "The talk did not go so well, then?" he asked quietly.

"I am not sure," Legolas replied hesitantly, lowering his head. Glorfindel looked at the bowed head for a moment, then took hold of a blue-clad arm. "Come with me," he said, in a voice that brooked no disagreement. "This sounds needful of a diplomat’s touch. We will go see Erestor."

Following Glorfindel reluctantly, Legolas found himself in Elrond’s library, being greeted by a completely unflustered Chief Advisor. Erestor wore the severe black robes his office demanded, but his obsidian-dark hair was braided simply in five -strand side plaits, pulled back to keep them out of his work.

Asking no questions in response to Glorfindel’s appearance with the prince in tow, Erestor settled his visitors in comfortable chairs near the arches and poured generous goblets of deep red wine, before turning an inquiring eyebrow on his lover.

"We have a problem that requires a diplomat’s skills," Glorfindel began. "Legolas is distressed, and unable to tell me whether the precipitating discussion was good or bad," he paused to grin broadly at his lover, "so I naturally thought of you."

Looking Legolas over, taking in his clothing and beaded hair, Erestor quickly concluded _who _was involved, if not _what _was causing such confusion. In unpressing conversational tones, he asked, "Will you tell us what is amiss? I assure you that it will not be repeated."

When the prince seemed willing, but unable to explain, Erestor continued gently, "Have you had a disagreement with the twins, young one?"

To Erestor’s surprise, Legolas smiled ruefully and replied, "Of a sort, I suppose."  Then his eyes filled suddenly with tears, and he continued in a whisper, "They think...they say...that they are in love with me."

With no trace of surprise, Glorfindel said, "And this distresses you?" When the prince nodded, he went on gently, "Do you not believe them? Or do you not return their love?"

"I do not know, híren," Legolas sighed, impatiently brushing away the single tear that escaped. "I am confused and...and _torn_, I suppose." Legolas shook his head. "You must think me foolish," he began, but was quickly interrupted by Glorfindel.

"We do not think you foolish, Prince Legolas," the captain said firmly. "We love the twins, and we care for you. Let us aid you, if we are able."

Erestor agreed briskly, "Glorfindel is right. Tell us what causes you confusion, and perhaps we can help you find your way. Do not worry about being coherent, just open your heart. Often the most useful words are the least planned."

Faced with their warm acceptance, and his own yearning for advice - or at least comfort - Legolas did as they asked, simply opening his mouth and letting his thoughts flow out in the same jumble that swirled in his head. He spoke haltingly of his fear of losing his best friends, of his contentment in the days that followed the change in their relationship. He told them of his fear of harming the twin-bond, and how that fear had changed to terror of forever being apart, an intruder - the dispensable one. He spoke until no further words would come, until he felt empty, exhausted, and his confessors let him ramble, until finally his words faded away, and he looked at them, his eyes still haunted, but calmer.

Glorfindel returned the gaze thoughtfully. "Do you love 'Adan and 'Rohir? Aside from your fears, do you return their love?"

Legolas was silent for a long moment, then whispered, "Aye, I do. But I am..."

Erestor broke in, his voice kind. "Legolas, you have journeyed much with the twins, have you not?"

"I have, for many years."

"When you traveled together, you engaged in orch-raids, in battles?"

"Aye," Legolas replied, confused.

"Were you ever afraid one would fail to cover your back, let you fall, to protect the other?" Erestor asked.

Legolas looked at the advisor with a frown. "Of course not," he answered. "They fight as one elf. I feel more secure with ‘Dan and ‘Roh watching my back than with any other."

Glorfindel raised one golden eyebrow, then said, "So you trust them with your life, but not with your heart?"

Taken by surprise, Legolas opened his mouth to speak, then closed it again.

Erestor leaned over laid a hand on the prince’s arm. His voice kind, he entreated, "If they can protect you as one, Legolas, why can they not love you as one?"

Legolas sat silently, his face pensive. "I have not taken that view," he admitted slowly. "I never considered..."

"You are not the third, Legolas. You are the second. The twins are one half and you are the other," Glorfindel interrupted. "You are not dispensable, and neither is Elladan, nor Elrohir. All three are needed to make the whole."

Legolas looked intently at the captain for a long moment, his face nearly expressionless. Suddenly he drained his wineglass and rose gracefully from the chair. Bowing low to the elder elves, he said, "Lord Erestor, Lord Glorfindel, I cannot express how grateful I am for your wise counsel. But, if you will excuse me, I have an errand that will not wait."

As the prince started down the hall, Glorfindel came to the library door, and called after him. "They have gone to the falls, young one."

Waving a hand in thanks, Legolas headed for the back gardens, and the path to the waterfall-laden cliffs.

 

***************

 

The twins lay stretched on their backs in the soft grass beside a waterfall-fed pool in the rocky grotto.

Elladan still held a glass of sparkling cherry-red wine in his hand, fingers moving repeatedly over the stem. The younger twin had finished his latest drink and lay staring up at the swaying tree branches, arms above his head.

_It has been several hours, now, el nín._

_Aye, ‘Roh, it has. It does not bode well, I think._

_Nay, it does not. The more he thinks..._

_He thinks too much, as I have said before, rohir nín._

"Are the two of you drunk, or simply involved in a conversation I cannot hear?" Legolas asked teasingly, slipping between the trees to stand at Elrohir’s feet. "One or the other must be true, or surely you would have heard my approach."

"’Las!" the elf-knight exclaimed, sitting up quickly. "We were just wondering where you had gotten to this afternoon. Will you join us in a glass of wine?"

"Please do," Elladan added with a smile, sitting up more slowly. "It is a fine day for lying in the sun and becoming inebriated. Which we are not, I might add. Yet."

Reassured by the warm greeting, but aware of the wariness with which the twins watched him, Legolas bit back a sigh of remorse. He had hurt them, though he had not meant to, and some of the trust built up over centuries had been eroded. He only hoped he could repair the damage now.

"I would very much like to share your wine," Legolas answered, "but first there is something I would ask of you."

Two pair of silver-grey eyes looked at him curiously, and two elegant ebony eyebrows arched in question as he paused for breath and courage. "May I sit with you, ‘Dan? ‘Roh?" he asked, his voice ever-so-slightly unsure.

"Of course," Elrohir replied, patting a spot between he and his brother. "Join us."

Dropping to the ground, Legolas reached for a hand on either side, his heart hammering so he could hardly speak. "Please," he said, so softly that the others had to draw close to hear him, "Will you hold me?"

"Hold you?" Elladan repeated, looking at the prince quizically.

"Aye," Legolas replied, reaching for Elladan's hand, then Elrohir's. "Both of you. Lie down and hold me."

Lying on his back, a twin snuggled to each side, Legolas closed his eyes and let the scent of Imladris and the roar of the waterfall flow over him, just as they had earlier in the great tree. But this time both the scent and the sound were stronger, and he was surrounded by warmth, and black silk. He was at home. With no thought at all, the only words that would do came effortlessly from his mouth. "I love you."

For endless seconds no one moved, or spoke, or breathed. Then as one the brothers raised themselves and looked at Legolas with wary astonishment. "You love us?" Elladan asked uncertainly, looking intently into the blue-green eyes, as if searching for reassurance.

"Aye, I do. If you will have me?" Legolas replied, biting his lip nervously.

"We will have you, anor nín," Elrohir whispered, his breath brushing a sensitive ear. "We would have you all day, every day, over and over." Trailing sweet kisses across Legolas' cheekbones, the elf-knight caught his lover's mouth in a searching kiss.

Legolas returned the kiss with a desperation that both surprised and aroused the younger twin. As Elrohir drew away to nibble enticingly down his neck, Legolas quickly reached for Elladan, pulling the elder twin’s head down to capture his mouth in a fierce kiss - breathless minutes of gently battling tongues and nipping teeth, that left both gasping for air.

Tugging impatiently at Legolas' tunic, Elrohir sent a shower of fasteners flying, as the stitching gave before the clasps. "You are destroying your own clothing, rohir nín," Legolas panted hoarsely, groaning as two warm mouths traveled down his chest, tongues lapping teasingly.

"We have more," Elrohir countered with a grin, taking a pierced nipple in his mouth, tugging at the ring with his teeth then soothing the sting with his tongue.

Legolas moaned in pleasure at the sensation, then hissed sharply as a second mouth slid over his stomach, then moved teasingly over the cloth of his leggings. Elladan pressed his mouth against the straining lacings and blew puffs of hot, moist breath through the fabric, causing it to rub wickedly against the prince’s aching arousal.

_"Elladan,"_ Legolas groaned, bucking up into the touch, "Please..."

Quickly removing the offending leggings, Elrohir joined his twin at the prince’s groin and they began to lick his throbbing length in evil tandem, tongues sliding smoothly from base to tip, then meeting in a lavish kiss before descending again.

Legolas whimpered, pushed beyond words by the incredible sensation of dueling tongues. Just as he felt his body gathering for release, the warm wetness was gone, and he glared in disbelief at his tormentors.

"You are heartless, both of you," he rasped, watching with an ill-disguised mixture of impatience and lust as the twins stripped off their own clothing.

"Aye, we are," Elladan agreed, midnight-dark eyes gleaming, as he lowered himself atop the prince's body, skin sliding maddeningly over skin, mouths mating hungrily, until Elrohir gave one of Elladan's ebony braids a sharp tug.

"Share, tôren, or I shall take my toys and go home," the elf -knight teased, slapping his brother's arse gently.

"That would indeed be a loss," Elladan teased, grasping Elrohir’s erection and giving it a few swift strokes.

"If you do not stop now, _I_ shall go home, to Mirkwood," Legolas threatened, reaching for Elrohir, pulling him into the pile of tangled limbs.

Rolling onto his back, the elf-knight lifted his hips invitingly, his eyes on Legolas. "Like this, anor nín? Have me, like the first time."

With a shaky breath, the prince moved between Elrohir's spread thighs, slicking his own arousal with their blended fluids before pushing inside.

"Oh yes," Elrohir gasped, arching up to meet the smooth thrust. "That is so good..."

Elladan moved up behind Legolas and pressed a string of wet kisses across the prince's shoulders. Positioning himself, Elladan grasped the Legolas' sweat-slick hips, then buried himself in a single lunge of his hips.

Fighting to regain control, as they had pushed themselves to the brink with their play, Elladan started to move slowly, pulling back then pushing forward forcefully, forcing Legolas deep into Elrohir with each movement, blending their motion into one thrust, their moans into one sound.

As the speed and intensity of their movements increased, Elrohir began stroking himself in synchrony with the pounding thrusts. Suddenly Legolas threw back his head and howled wordlessly, his body stiffening as he reached his climax, the sights and sounds of his pleasure drawing the others over the edge with him.

Lying in a comfortable tangle on the soft ground, snuggled tightly against his lovers, Legolas heard a soft echo in his mind.

_We love you, anor nín._

Closing his eyes, he concentrated with all his might on his own message.

_As I love you, el nín, rohir nín._

 

*~*~*~*~*

 

anor nín - my sun  
híren - my lord  
el nín - my star  
rohir nín - my knight  
tôren - my brother  


 


	12. Chapter 12

"Hurry up!" Elrohir urged quietly. "’Dan! ‘Las! If you two do not hurry, we will be discovered and all our planning will be in vain."

Struggling with the heavy-laden baskets they bore, Elladan and Legolas glared at the elf-knight in exasperation. "We are not beasts of burden, tôren," Elladan said. "More loads made lighter would have better served us, I wager."

"Aye, they would have, indeed," Glorfindel agreed heartily, stopping to get a better grip on the crates of vintage wine he carried, "and more strong backs would have aided us, also."

"Too much risk," Elrohir replied, shaking his head firmly. "The more times we must venture to the clearing, the more likely it becomes that Ada will take notice of our activities. Even Erestor can manufacture only so much distraction. And I do not wish to share our plans with anyone else until all is prepared."

As Elrohir finished speaking, they emerged from the tree- lined path into a large meadow. Surrounded on all sides by towering evergreens, it seemed an outdoor room, open to the sky, the floor of smooth-shorn grass. A small creek ran at one edge of the space, the murmur of its flow lending a restful air. In the center of the clearing a huge bonfire had been laid, waiting only to be lit.

Legolas and Elladan gratefully put down their burdens, stretching tight muscles in relief. "Not one of us will be able to move by feast time, unless we take a hot bath soon," Legolas predicted, wincing as he rolled his tired shoulders. "I have often been less exhausted by orch-raids than by your picnic preparations, rohir nín."

Throwing down his own light but bulky cargo of ground-cloths and pillows, Elrohir grinned. "Mayhap you are losing your strength from too much soft living, ‘Las," he said teasingly. "We shall have to take you back into the wilds to recondition."

"Brave words," Legolas returned with a snort. "I wager I could take you down even now, though I have lugged many stone- weight of foodstuffs, while you carried but a pile of woven goods."

"But I have carried the weight of my plan, anor nín," Elrohir countered good-naturedly. "Let us prepare our site, then we should all have time for the needed soaking ere the evening begins."

"Aye," Elladan agreed, nudging the reclining Balrog-slayer with the toe of his boot. "Let us get started, before we lose Glorfindel to reverie."

"I am merely gathering my strength, 'Adan," Glorfindel said with a grin, rising easily to his feet. "I will anchor the wine crates in the stream to cool. Bring the crocks of meats and cheeses, also."

Following Glorfindel obediently, the three younger elves unpacked the overflowing baskets, separating the contents according to type. The perishables they plunged into the icy stream to keep cool. The other food was covered carefully and the baskets hung in the surrounding trees.

Legolas shook his head in amazement. "I can not quite take in the idea of leaving food unattended in a tree. In Mirkwood, it would be spider-prize in mere minutes."

Glorfindel nodded understandingly. "Mirkwood is a great and wild place, young one," he said. "This is a glade well within the bounds of Imladris. No evil comes here."

"Aye, that is so," Elladan said, stretching up to hang the last of the baskets. "But many wild things call this tree stand home, thus we must hang and cover it all, or our feast be lost to rabbits, deer, and squirrels."

Elrohir looked around the glade, assuring himself that all was prepared. Frowning thoughtfully, he mused, "We may have need of light other than the center fire."

"What excellent luck, then, that your party includes a wood- elf," Legolas said cheerfully. "I shall find you some torches straight way." Striding to the edge of the surrounding tree band, he carefully chose six fallen branches. Taking a small knife from his boot, Legolas quickly fashioned the torches, expertly cutting the top of each piece into a fringe of strips, which stood like a waterspout from the end of the length of wood. As the others watched, awed by the transformation from limb to light source, he finished each torch with a sharp spike, to allow it to be pushed easily into the ground.

"I told you he would come in handy, ‘Dan," Elrohir joked. "And you thought he was just fair to see."

"I still think he is fair to see, tôren," Elladan answered, dropping a kiss on the prince’s head as he finished the torches. "But I have to agree, he has other skills."

"Wood-elves have many skills," Legolas declared with a wicked grin, his eyes sparkling. "We live so close to nature, you know...ruled by primal instinct, following our barbaric urges...it is a wonder you feel safe enough to rest, with me around."

"Perhaps we should look into these primal instincts, 'Las," Elladan twin purred, slipping his arms around the prince’s waist. " It would be a shame to let such an opportunity for cultural sharing go by unused."

"Elladan," Glorfindel interrupted wryly, "You have done enough cultural sharing in your two millennia for an elf many times your years. Just now we need to get back to the house, before Elrond notices our absence."

"Aye, " Elrohir agreed with a grin, "we do at that. Tough luck, ‘Dan. We will need to make haste to assure time for our soak. Will you join us in the pools by the falls, Glorfindel?"

Looking critically at the three, Glorfindel said, "Only if you vow to keep your hands to yourself, youngling. I am far too old to blush, but it is disconcerting to watch an elf whose nappie you changed indulge himself with his lovers."

Elladan opened his mouth, an evil gleam in his eye, and was promptly silenced by Glorfindel, whose face was unusually stern. "Do not even amuse yourself with the thought of saying it, Elladan. You are not yet old enough to bandy that kind of joke with me."

Legolas looked at Glorfindel in surprise, wondering what could have drawn such a response from the usually affable captain.

Chastened, the elder twin replied humbly, "Aye, I know. I am sorry. I was playing, but even in mirth...please, forgive me."

"Forgiven and forgotten," Glorfindel responded warmly, squeezing Elladan’s arm. "And I believe I will indeed bathe with you, if Erestor is willing to join us."

"That is a wonderful idea, Glorfindel," Elrohir said suddenly. "Perhaps Ada will come, also. We could send the kitchen staff to begin the roasting of the meats while we soak. Let us go invite them both."

 

**************

 

Leaning back in the warm water gratefully, Elrond let out a satisfied sigh. "This was an excellent idea, 'Rohir," he said, turning his gaze to his younger son. "It has been long since we all found time to visit these pools together."

"Indeed it has, Ada," Elrohir replied, his eyes twinkling. "When I last bathed here, in fact, the pools were nearly empty," he continued innocently, his amused glance straying to Legolas, who sat beside him.

The prince flushed brightly, then buried his hot face in Elladan’s neck, wishing heartily that the ebony hair were free of its braid, so he would be more effectively shielded. Annoyed with himself, he wondered exactly how old Glorfindel had been, anyway, when he became too old to blush.

Elladan turned a frown on his brother, then placed a protective arm around Legolas. Elrohir gave a sheepish shrug, and patted the prince’s shoulder.

Smothering a smile, Elrond watched his sons unobtrusively. It appeared that Elladan was the peacemaker-protector of the triad...much as he himself had been with Elros. Shaking his head to dispel the wave of sadness that overcame him at the thought of his lost twin, Elrond turned to Erestor and Glorfindel, who were also watching the three with amusement.

"It is a good match, híren," Erestor said quietly, his indigo eyes glowing in the filtered sunlight. "He will be good for both of them."

"Aye, he will," Elrond agreed in a low voice. "I fear Thranduil may feel they are not good for him, however. Not everyone understands the nuances of a twin-bond."

"Thranduil will accept it if Legolas is happy," Glorfindel said with conviction. Glancing at the trio, he grinned widely and went on, "And I do not think that is in question just now."

Following the captain’s gaze, Elrond and Erestor snickered in amusement. Legolas had Elrohir held fast, the elf-knight's raven-dark braid wrapped around his right hand. With his other hand he tickled his victim mercilessly, until Elrohir was sputtering with laughter. "Enough!" he gasped helplessly. "I give! I give! I am sorry."

"Now that was not so difficult, was it ‘Roh?" Legolas asked, releasing his lover’s hair. "I forgive you."

Regaining his breath, Elrohir turned a mock glare on Elladan. "Just whose side are you on, tôren?" he demanded. "I could have done with your aid."

Elladan grinned cheekily. "I am on the side of truth and justice, rohir nín. Where you are seldom found."

Chuckling, Glorfindel stretched and said, "As enjoyable as this is, it is time to think of dressing. If we go now, we will have time for a walk before dinner."

With a covert wink at the twins, Erestor chimed in, "That is an excellent idea. We could go for a stroll through the trees. The exercise will relax you, Elrond."

"It may, at that," Elrond agreed, to the surprise of all present. "Will you join us?" he asked as he rose gracefully from the pool.

"Nay, I think not Ada," Elladan answered. "We have already had our exercise for the day, and then some. We will dress shortly, and see you at dinner."

 

**************

 

By the time the trio dressed and hurried back to the clearing, it had been transformed. The sun was sinking below the horizon, and the meadow was aglow with its last golden rays. The center bonfire had been lit, and the delicious aroma of roasting meats filled the air. The torches stood ready, evenly placed around the glade. Great platters of cheese, breads and fruits were spread on makeshift tables. Wine stood ready to be poured, and the wealth of ground-cloths and soft pillows had been spread in luxurious piles around the clearing. A small but efficient party of servants sped about, putting on last minute touches.

"Very nice, rohir nín," Elladan said fondly, giving his twin a quick hug. "Ada will be pleased, I wager."

"Aye, he will," Legolas agreed. "This is perfect. Absolutely perfect."

Reassured, Elrohir squeezed both his lovers tightly. "I hope so. I hope he is pleased enough to forget I deceived him, and told the servants to ignore his instructions." Then, breaking into a grin, he said "The real perfection here is the three of us, of course. Are we not incredible tonight?"

Elladan chuckled. "Though my well-known modesty prevents me from pronouncing myself incredible, ‘Roh, I will agree that, taken as a package, we are far more than passing fair tonight."

Legolas snorted rudely. "Your well-known modesty, ‘Dan? I will grant you that some of your more spectacular traits are discussed all over Elvendom, but I have yet to find ‘modesty’ on the list."

Looking down at his own clothing, he sighed. "I am not sure this is a good idea. 'Tis tantamount to proclaiming our relationship from the rooftops."

"Does that bother you, anor nín?" Elrohir asked seriously. "Are you ashamed of us?

"Of course not," Legolas replied at once. "It is just that...well, I feel awkward announcing it so strongly. Public display is not the norm in Mirkwood."

"But you are ours, anor nín," Elladan said quietly, "and we are yours. I would have that made abundantly clear to everyone here and in the other realms, as well."

"Well, we have certainly done that in Imladris these past days, at any rate, el nín, " Legolas teased with a smile, brushing his fingers across a fading love bite on Elladan’s neck. "I am anxious regarding the reaction of Lord Elrond to our garments. He may not wish for a set of three."

"Nay, he will be pleased," Elrohir reassured the prince. "Glorfindel and Erestor, also. They are very fond of you, ‘Las."

"’Dan," Legolas said, his thoughts diverted by the mention of the captain, "what happened with Glorfindel earlier, when we were arranging the supplies? I have never seen him so stern with one of you."

Looking uncomfortable, Elladan replied, "I was set to make an inappropriate jest and he foresaw my intent. That was but a whisper of Glorfindel’s temper aroused. He is not to be toyed with, or defied."

"But what quip could be so base as to cause such a reaction as that?" Legolas probed curiously. "He was ominous to behold."

Glancing uncertainly at Elrohir, the elder twin received a slight nod, and felt a reassuring touch in his mind.

_‘Tis alright, tôren. Tell him. Glorfindel will not be angered at his knowing._

"You recall that he made a jest about changing our nappies?" Elladan asked, watching Legolas closely. When the prince nodded, he continued, "Glorfindel did much for us. He was our tutor in many things. Archery, sword-play...bed-play." Touching the left side of his own chest, Elladan smiled slightly at the dawning amazement in his lover’s eyes. "This ring is for him. Glorfindel was our first."

"Together?" Legolas practically squeaked. "You had your majority rites together? With _Glorfindel_?" Drawing a calming breath, he grinned. "I wish I could have been a spider on _that_ wall."

Elrohir snickered. "You were but a thought in Thranduil’s fevered brain then, 'Las." Becoming serious, he said, "Our initiation is not a matter for mirth to Glorfindel, not yet. To one who has lived through the ages, it was not so long ago. He was reluctant, I think, but Ada chose him, because he had experience with a triad, though not a twin-bond."

Sensing the question in the prince’s mind, Elladan shook his head. "Nay, he did not see us together, anor nín. Ada told us what to expect, but felt none should watch our fusing unless we willed it. Glorfindel was vastly relieved, I believe."

"He would be aghast if he knew what..." Legolas began, but was interrupted by a breathless servant, who bowed respectfully to all three before turning to Elrohir. "Your pardon, híren, but Lord Elrond is near."

The twins, moving quickly - and pulling a reluctant Legolas with them - went to stand near the meadow’s entrance. As Elrond approached with Glorfindel and Erestor, he could be heard fretting over the smell of smoke. As the three elves emerged into the clearing, the Lord of Imladris stopped abruptly, his words forgotten, his eyes wide in amazement. The bonfire burned cheerfully in the center of the glade, the smell of roasting meats enticing. A modest group of his household and favorite guests milled about, entranced by the beauty of the clearing. The stream bubbled merrily, its sound a soothing backdrop to the informal gathering.

His gaze settled on his sons, who stood by smiling brilliantly, their prince tucked securely between them. "This is your doing, I assume?" Elrond asked with a smile, pulling each in turn into a warm embrace, ending with a flustered Legolas.

"It was ‘Roh’s idea, Ada," Elladan answered, grinning at his beaming brother.

Glorfindel chuckled. "Aye, it was Elrohir’s idea, but our backs, is that not right, Prince Legolas? You all seem to have recovered nicely, though." Turning to Elrond, he said, "They are especially presentable tonight, don’t you agree, my friend?"

Elrond stepped back and looked the three over intently, taking in all the nuances of their costumes. His sons were dressed identically in black, the starkness relieved only by the glow of emerald green under-tunics. A single oak leaf, worked in strands of mithril and gold thread, shone at neck of each silky shirt. Their midnight-dark hair was bound in side braids, glinting with beads of mithril or blue.

Legolas also wore black leggings, but his tunic was of deep emerald green, and his under-tunic was of a brilliant royal blue, embroidered at the neck with a six-point star in strands of mithril thread. His pale golden hair was pulled into side braids, each decorated with beads of mithril and lapis lazuli.

"Aye, they look very fine indeed, Glorfindel," Elrond answered with a smile. "A matched set of sorts, would you say?"

Erestor smiled kindly at Legolas, then turned a teasing grin on the twins. "You are all very easy on the eye. But it is a good thing you can exchange clothes, or the effect would have been harder to manage, I imagine."

Elrohir grinned."We did take that into account before falling for him, right ‘Dan?"

"Of course," Elladan teased, slipping an arm around Legolas. "Why settle for just a lover, when you can have a new wardrobe, too?"

"You will notice that I acquired at least one-and-a-half wardrobes and two lovers, so I clearly won," Legolas said, arching a golden eyebrow, "even though there are a lot of duplicates. Perhaps I should weed them out."

Glorfindel burst into laughter as the twins turned astonished glances on Legolas. "I think you have chosen well, indeed," he said with a smirk. "It is not just anyone who can render the two of you speechless."

With that, the three elder elves moved on into the clearing to mingle with the guests in the informal atmosphere. Breathing a sigh of relief at Elrond’s pleased reaction to the surprise picnic, Elrohir turned to his lovers. "Come, let us find three glasses of wine, ere all the best is gone."

"I snatched us a bottle, tôren, of the best Glorfindel brought out. I decided as the party originators, we were entitled to it," Elladan said with a smile. "Go find us three glasses - ‘Las and I will claim a blanket."

"I will," Elrohir replied with a grin, "but remember, this is a public event. Be so kind as to remain upright on our blanket."

"But of course, rohir nín," Elladan answered innocently, his eyes wide. As Elrohir walked away in search of wineglasses, Elladan lowered his voice and teased, "There is much to be said for an upright position, eh, 'Las? Why just last night you..."

"’Dan," Legolas whispered warningly, "hush! I do not wish to spend the evening with my face flaming." Heading for a blanket, the prince dropped to the ground and held out his hand, a grin on his face. "You may sit beside me, however. If you are good."

Lowering himself to the ground, Elladan laughed, then leaned over and nipped the sensitive skin behind one ear, causing Legolas to shudder. "I am always quite good, as you well know," he purred wickedly, flicking his tongue over his lover's ear.

Elrohir cleared his throat loudly, catching the attention of several nearby guests. "Here are our glasses. I see we have found a blanket that is suitable?"

Elladan looked up at his twin, grey eyes sparkling. "Aye, this spot is very suitable indeed. Join us, tôren." As Elrohir sat down, his twin went on, "The evening could use a little wine, I think. ‘Las is very tense."

"I am not tense," Legolas hissed quietly, "But I _will_ be lonely tonight, with the two of you locked out of the bed-chamber, if you do not _stop right now_."

"That is a threat I take seriously, as we have only three more nights until the feasting ends," Elladan said wryly. His face lit up with a teasing grin. "I will cease my cruel ways...for a kiss."

"And what of me, anor nín?" Elrohir asked with mock piety, trying to hand Legolas a filled wineglass. "I have done nothing. Do I not get a kiss for my good behavior?"

"Hold these," Legolas ordered, pressing his own glass back at Elrohir, then snatching Elladan's wine and handing it to the surprised elf-knight, also. Without warning Legolas moved astride Elladan’s thighs and captured his surprised lover's mouth in a fierce kiss, pushing his tongue into the slick warmth, nibbling gently on the eagerly responding lips. Audible murmurs arose from surrounding revelers, but were quickly quelled by a dark glance from Elrohir.

When need for air forced then apart, the prince smiled sweetly. "Now, el nín, you have had your kiss. You are to be on your best behavior for the rest of the evening, hmm? And maybe there will be more."

Transferring the three glasses of wine to Elladan’s hands, Legolas repeated his ministrations on Elrohir, who looked at him in amazement. "_Now_ you want me to be behave? After what you just did to me? You are a vicious elf, Legolas. A very vicious elf."

"Aye, I am," Legolas replied with a smirk. "Finish your wine, so we can find your ada and eat with him."

Picking up the precious bottle of wine, Elladan stood. "We will take this with us," he said with a smile. "The sooner we eat, the sooner we can leave."

Legolas grinned wickedly. "My thoughts, exactly."

 

*~*~*~*~*

 

tôren - my brother  
anor nín - my sun  
rohir nín - my knight  
Ada, Adar - Dad, Father  
híren - my lord  
el nín - my star  


 


	13. Chapter 13

Elladan’s eyes flew open, but otherwise he remained motionless, trying to decipher the odd sensation that had awakened him. Perhaps it had been a dream...nay, the curiously sensual tickle was still there. He felt as though some warm liquid were running across his chest, down his stomach, then back up, only to begin the pattern again, over and over. It was most disconcerting.

Raising his head ever so slightly, he found his nose buried in silky strands and inhaled a familiar scent, sunshine mingled with woodsy musk. Dropping his head to the pillow in relieved resignation, Elladan whispered, "’Las, what are you doing?"

"Waiting for you to wake, of course," Legolas replied distractedly, never pausing in his game. Licking his own forefinger liberally, he traced a wet triangle on his lover’s torso, circling each nipple before slipping down to draw a lazy circle around the navel, then returning to complete the shape.

"You do know that it is quite early? There is yet no light, save the sliver of the moon which is still high," Elladan pointed out quietly. "Why would you suppose I might wake at this hour?"

Lifting his head from Elladan’s shoulder, Legolas grinned at the twinkle in his lover's silvery eyes, shining despite the blackness of the nearly moonless night. "I have no idea, el nín," he replied, his own eyes innocently wide. "Because you were abed early last evening?"

Even in the gloom of the unlit bed-chamber, Legolas knew an ebony eyebrow had arched skyward. "I may have been abed early last eve, but I was most assuredly not asleep," Elladan drawled amusedly, "and neither were you. Another guess?"

"Perchance some hopelessly infatuated elf was unable to keep his hands away, and your repose was disturbed?" Legolas answered, his voice determinedly serious, though a smile played on his lips.

Elladan chuckled softly, pulling Legolas more snugly against his own body. "Perchance," he agreed. "But why is the infatuated elf awake at all? What disturbs his sleep?"

"He does not wish to waste any time sleeping," Legolas replied, his voice sobering. "There are only two more days until the feasting ends, then Ada will expect me home soon as may be." Turning his face into Elladan's neck, he whispered wistfully, "I wish the two of you could journey with me, 'Dan. It would be far easier to explain to Ada if you were there. And I do not wish to leave you."

"Aye, I know," Elladan said seriously, stroking Legolas' back soothingly. "But we cannot be spared just now, ‘Las. If you wish, if you would feel more secure, do not tell Thranduil of our relationship until we arrive. We will come as soon as we may escape our winter duties. ‘Roh and I do not wish to be parted from you, either, anor nín."

"’Roh did not wish to be awakened before dawn, either, but it has happened still," a drowsy voice broke in as Elrohir snuggled tightly against the warm body beside him, stretching an arm across to lay his hand on his brother’s stomach. "What is amiss, 'Las? Why are you waking?"

"I dread returning to Mirkwood alone," Legolas admitted. "I shall miss you terribly, of course, and I fear that Ada will question our relationship."

"Do you question it?" Elladan asked seriously. "Will you doubt our love goes with you when you return to Mirkwood?"

"Nay," Legolas answered quickly. "I do not doubt. I am sure _here_," he said, placing a hand over his heart. "If I have any doubts, they are of my family’s ability...willingness...to understand. For the most part, my people have only passing knowledge of twins. And some of them still blame the Noldor for many of our tragedies."

"Have a little faith, ‘Las, in the Valar and in your family. No one else really matters," Elrohir encouraged. "Thranduil loves you, anor nín. Even if he does not understand, I cannot believe he would seek to deprive you. He will accept your choice, if you are content."

"Then all will be well," Legolas replied with a smile, "because I am more than content. I am euphorically happy."

"Let me taste, " the elf-knight said teasingly, gently pulling Legolas away from the elder twin. "I am a connoisseur of euphoric elf." Covering the prince's lips with his own, Elrohir insistently pushed his tongue into the compliant mouth, thoroughly exploring every niche, drawing soft moans of pleasure from his lover, until need for air forced him to break away. "Aye," he announced, "I have to agree. This is one very euphoric elf."

"I beg to differ, tôren," Elladan said gravely, his eyes twinkling. "That is _my_ infatuated elf you are mauling, and I want him back. Hand him over."

"As you wish," Elrohir said cheerfully, releasing an amused Legolas and pushing him toward Elladan.

Throwing a leg across Legolas, Elladan toyed languidly with one golden nipple ring, watching the darkening blue-green eyes intently. "Perhaps he is large enough to share, eh, rohir nín?" Elladan suggested with mock seriousness, bending his head to nip and suckle the prince's throat.

"Perhaps," the elf-knight began, arching an eyebrow thoughtfully. "On the other hand..."

Legolas broke in with a snicker. "_Perhaps_ the euphoric, infatuated elf has his own agenda for the night. _Perhaps_ you should inquire, hmm?"

"Begging your pardon," Elladan retorted with a grin. "What would your plans be for our mutual entertainment?"

"As I am soon to be parted from my favorite elves," Legolas answered, eyes gleaming, "I think I shall have a snack." Smiling wickedly, he went on, "A two-course snack. First you," he purred, raising a hand to Elladan’s astonished face.

"And then you, rohir nín," he whispered, pulling the elf- knight down for a quick kiss. "You may stay here and watch," the prince murmured, flicking his tongue over the younger twin’s ear, causing Elrohir to shudder. "I should like to see you pleasure yourself, I think. But remember, you are to have me next. Save some strength."

Struck speechless with amazement, Elrohir nodded mutely and settled himself comfortably against the pillows. Legolas turned the full gaze of his emerald-dark eyes on Elladan, and said, "The oil, ‘Dan. I plan on needing it. And a light, I think." Lips curling in a predatory grin, he purred, "So we can all see."

Drawing a deep breath, Elladan sat up and re-lit the large candle that stood on the night table, the flickering light casting a soft glow over the bed. Opening a drawer, he felt blindly for the familiar shape of the oil vial. Finding the small container, he held it up for Legolas, who took the vial and handed it wordlessly to Elrohir.

"Now," Legolas asked softly, "Where were we, el nín?"

Pushing back a strand of golden hair, Elladan stared into the emerald eyes, now warm and almost innocent in expression. Shaking his head ruefully, he pressed a gentle kiss to Legolas' mouth before moving to nuzzle the tip of one ear. "I believe, that we were about here," he whispered, trailing his tongue wetly from the prince’s ear to his neck, suckling and nipping to mark the translucent skin.

"I believe you are right," Legolas murmured, tangling one hand in the midnight-dark hair that shrouded them both. Raising his head, Legolas flicked his tongue over his lover’s mouth temptingly. "Have me, 'Dan," he said, pulling Elladan down, pressing up in invitation. "Any way you want."

Groaning as the seductive voice went straight to his groin, Elladan sealed his mouth over Legolas' parted lips, slipping his tongue past the sharp teeth to tease his lover's tongue, finally tempting it into his own mouth, to be nipped and caressed mercilessly. Moaning with pleasure, Legolas slid one hand down Elladan’s heavily muscled back, strong fingers digging in firmly. Arching up, he circled his hips slowly, rubbing their straining erections together, causing fierce sparks of pleasure to flare.

Elrohir swallowed hard, his arousal throbbing insistently. Recalling the prince’s sultry words, he ran a tentative finger across the tip, his breath hitching at the touch, his hand closing reflexively around the hardened length. Suddenly Elladan’s darkened gaze turned to meet his own.

_Aye, go ahead. It will please him, rohir nín. And me._

His attention caught by Elladan’s sudden stillness, Legolas followed his lover’s intent gaze to Elrohir, who now stroked his own erection steadily. "Yes," he whispered hoarsely, "You are magnificent, melethron. Do not stop." As if pushed beyond control by the sight of Elrohir, Legolas spread his thighs wider, wrapping his own legs around Elladan’s, pulling the elder twin deeper into his embrace.

Licking his dry lips, Elrohir locked his gaze on the writhing elves before him, his hand moving of its own accord, causing him to whimper at the sensation. Watching with passion-blurred eyes, he saw his twin slide slowly down Legolas' body, stopping to suckle at peaked nipples, pulling with teeth and tongue on the golden rings.

Forcing his gaze to the prince’s face, he groaned audibly at the look of rapturous pleasure. Legolas' cheeks were flushed, shimmering in the soft light, his emerald eyes dilated with need. Even as Elrohir watched, transfixed, Legolas arched his back with a growl, pressing his groin toward Elladan’s avidly lapping tongue.

Taking Legolas in one hand, Elladan swirled his tongue around the slick shaft, slurping noisily, before lowering his mouth swiftly. Bucking up frantically, Legolas gasped, "Not yet...wait!"

With a final swipe of his tongue, Elladan pulled himself back up to plant soothing kisses on his lover's flushed face. "Wait for what?" he murmured, nipping sharply at Legolas' ear.

"I want you inside when I come," Legolas ground out, pressing up urgently against Elladan’s body. "_Now._"

"Aye, now," Elladan breathed, reaching for the oil vial that lay on Elrohir’s pillow. Without stopping his own steady strokes, the elf-knight grabbed the vial and flipped the top off, pouring a generous amount into his twin’s hand.

As Legolas tried to push against him, Elladan stilled him with one strong hand. "Wait," he whispered, his voice rasping. "Look at ‘Roh." As Legolas turned his head to watch, Elladan reached out and closed his own oiled hand over his brother’s pumping fist.

_Let me._

Hissing wordlessly, Elrohir, reluctantly removed his own hand, allowing his twin’s slick fingers to wrap firmly around his erection. Stroking rapidly, Elladan had to close his own eyes to regain control as his brother began to moan, his hips rocking with each movement, until with a smothered groan he spilled over Elladan's hand.

"Valar, 'Roh," Legolas moaned, flicking his tongue over the elder twin’s seed-slick hand, causing Elladan to growl and rock against him reflexively.

Slicking his own aching arousal first, Elladan quickly slid two finger into the prince’s body, scissoring gently, stroking until Legolas trembled and pleaded beneath him. Shoving Legolas' legs up and apart, Elladan buried himself completely in one long, slow glide, the clinging heat causing him to whimper wordlessly, even as he remained still.

With a shuddering breath, Elladan pulled back and thrust hard, drawing a pleasured hiss from Legolas. "Yes...like that," the prince groaned, meeting each powerful lunge eagerly, his throbbing length caught in the delicious friction between their bodies.

Suddenly wrapping his legs tight, pulling his lover deeper into his body, Legolas reached up and grabbed Elladan’s shoulders, locking him down at the peak of a thrust. "Oh...now..._now_," Legolas whimpered, even as Elladan felt the tightening muscles grip him harder, forcing a groan from his lips. As if in slow motion, Legolas arched his back sharply and, with a stifled oath, splattered both their stomachs with his release.

Elladan - unable to move, locked into the prince’s tight embrace - closed his eyes as the spasming passage caressed him. "Oh, ‘Las," he gasped, "Oh, _Valar_..." Feeling his groin tighten forcefully, he buried his face in Legolas’ throat, muffling his shout of completion.

Shuddering, Elladan moved carefully off the still-gasping prince, and collapsed on the bed, snuggling close. Legolas reached for Elrohir and kissed him soundly, drawing him into a warm embrace. Reaching across the prince, Elrohir tucked a strand of inky hair behind his twin’s ear, sending another tremor through the seemingly boneless body.

"I think I may be in danger of dying," Elladan announced soberly. "That was too much of a very good thing. Just too much."

Elrohir snickered, then leaned over to press an affectionate kiss to his twin’s cheek. "Aye, it probably was too much, ‘Dan," he said teasingly. "But what a memory to take to the Halls, hmm?"

"There is always that," Elladan retorted with a grin. "I daresay they would all be impressed."

Legolas stretched lazily, then pressed himself tightly against the elf-knight. "And what memory do you wish to make, rohir nín?" he purred, his hand drawing fluid circles on Elrohir's chest. "How would you like to have me?"

 

*~*~*~*~*

 

el nín - my star  
anor nín - my sun  
rohir nín - my knight  
Ada, Adar - Papa, Father  
tôren - my brother  
melethron - male lover

 


	14. (AKA 'Roh's Turn)

_How would you like to have me?_

His eyes widening in surprise, Elrohir began, "You are surely exhausted, anor nín. You do not have to..."

Raising himself on one elbow, Legolas frowned threateningly at Elrohir. "Are you refusing me, Peredhel? Because I do not like being denied my snacks."

"I would not dream of denying you anything you truly want, wood-elf," Elrohir replied, pulling Legolas closer, sliding his hands over sweat-damp skin. Pressing his lover back against the rumpled linens, Elrohir moved up and kissed Legolas' swollen lips tenderly, then flicked his tongue across one high cheekbone, ending with a light kiss to the end of the prince’s nose. To the elf-knight’s surprise, he found himself regarded with eyes once again emerald-dark. Tracing Legolas' face with a gentle finger, he asked, "Why so hungry, 'Las? Do you not wish to rest? I will still be here at daybreak."

In answer, Legolas grasped Elrohir’s wrist, placing the captive hand on his rapidly hardening arousal. "Nay, I do not wish to rest, rohir nín," he growled. "I wish to have the second half of my snack. Now."

Shivering at the naked lust in the emerald eyes, Elrohir lightly traced the firm column with his fingers, drawing an appreciative groan from the prince. "Oh, yes...that is nice..." Legolas purred, his eyes half-lidded with pleasure, "Very nice, indeed." Arching his back wantonly, he pressed against the teasing hand. "I like it when you touch me."

Swallowing hard, Elrohir turned a darkened gaze on his twin, raising one eyebrow in silent question. A just-recovering Elladan shrugged, grinning broadly.

_Do not ask, ‘Roh. Just enjoy it._

_Oh, most definitely, tôren._

Dragging himself atop, Elrohir captured Legolas' mouth in a fiery kiss, grinding his hips slowly and firmly against his lover. Breaking away to gasp for breath, Elrohir groaned as strong fingers kneaded his buttocks, pulling him even closer.

_"'Roh,"_ Legolas panted harshly, opening his legs wider, "I cannot wait..." Then it seemed to his lust-fogged senses that the world spun, and he found himself astride Elrohir, his hips caught in a vice-like grip.

"I want you like this, anor nín," the elf-knight growled, his disturbing grey gaze grown dark and bottomless. "Ride me."

Elladan wordlessly opened the oil vial and poured a stream into Legolas' hand, watching breathlessly as Elrohir's shaft was slicked with sure strokes. As he moved to return to his vantage point, a slippery hand caught his arm, fingers kneading enticingly, and he turned to find Legolas regarding him intently, the emerald eyes dilated nearly past seeing. To his surprise, a seductive voice echoed in his thoughts.

_Stay here, el nín. I would have you where I can touch._

Midnight-dark eyes wide, Elladan obediently stopped, propping himself against the middle pillows. As he settled in with a shaky breath, oiled fingers interlaced with his own, then pulled away, leaving a light coating of oil on his hand. Then the slick fingers dropped quickly to his hard length, stroking rapidly. Suddenly, the voice echoed again in his mind, light and teasing, and he looked at Legolas incredulously.

_Touch yourself, 'Dan. Watch me and pleasure yourself. You know you want to._

A heartbeat later, Elladan smiled slightly, letting his thoughts flow, as he closed his fist around his own straining erection.

_As you wish, melethron._

With a wicked grin, Legolas licked his lips suggestively, before turning his attention once more to Elrohir. Reaching behind his own body with practiced ease, Legolas grasped Elorhir's erection and lowered himself onto it slowly, his head thrown back in pleasure. "Oh, yes, ‘Roh," he gasped, "you feel so good..."

Groaning wordlessly, Elrohir pushed upward, impaling his lover fully, his strong hands holding Legolas motionless. "Sweet Elbereth," he breathed, loosening his grip to run gentle fingers over his lover's body. "You will undo me with your words if you do not hush, anor nín."

"That would be most interesting, rohir nín," Legolas whispered teasingly, rearranging himself astride the elf-knight with small motions that made Elrohir hiss. "But I would prefer to undo you like this, I think," he growled, raising his body nearly free, before rapidly sheathing the throbbing shaft once more.

Elrohir moaned hoarsely, raising himself on his elbows to watch in awe as Legolas impaled himself again and again, his face rapt in concentration, glowing with pleasure.

Elladan tightened his grip on his own raging arousal,stroking rapidly, transfixed by the wanton sight. As he felt his stomach tighten warningly, emerald eyes, gleaming in the dark, turned to him and a sinuous voice crawled through his mind.

_Come for me, el nín. Let me see you._

It was too much. Biting back a groan, Elladan came with a shudder, dark hair falling over his face as he gasped breathlessly, his already exhausted body shivering in the aftermath of release.

Feeling the echo of his brother’s climax, Elrohir fell back on the pillows with a moan, grasping the prince’s hips, pulling his lover down hard on his aching length. Legolas whimpered and leaned forward, the shining gold length of his hair brusing Elrohir's chest.

Elrohir drew a shuddering breath, nearly undone by the sight of the debauched beauty above him. His gaze locking with Legolas' impossibly dilated emerald eyes, Elrohir’s own eyes widened in amazement as a throaty, lust-filled voice swirled through his consciousness.

_Are you ready, rohir nín?_

Pushing back the curtain of golden hair, Elrohir ran a finger over one flushed ear, causing Legolas to gasp, his hips rocking reflexively.

_You are so beautiful, anor nín. Aye, I am ready. Scream for me, hmm?_

Legolas pressed forward to rub his weeping arousal on Elrohir’s stomach, whimpering softly as pre-orgasmic tremors shot through his body. Grasping the elf-knight’s reaching hands, he lifted himself from the piercing length slowly, then pushed down hard, impaling his body again with one sure movement. "Oh, _yes,_" he panted brokenly, "I am going to.."

Unable to hold back any longer, Elrohir jerked his hands free with a hiss and, grabbing Legolas hips to steady them, thrust up savagely, a hoarse cry escaping as he came hard, his body shuddering violently. Legolas, pushed over the edge by the forceful movement, threw back his head with a wild howl and spilled hotly over Elrohir's trembling stomach.

Elrohir groaned helplessly, his breath coming in gasping sobs as the strong spasms caressed him, drawing out his own pleasure until it nearly became pain. As Legolas collapsed bonelessly, Elrohir pulled him down to lie snuggled between the bemused twins. There was a long moment of silence as ragged breathing calmed and racing hearts slowed.

Sitting up to snuff out the still-burning candle, Elladan found that Legolas was sound asleep, his face soft and oddly innocent in repose. Arching an inquiring eyebrow at Elrohir, who was retrieving the light bed covering, he felt a teasing echo of his own words brush his mind.

_Do not ask, el nín. Just enjoy it._

 

*~*~*~*~*

 

el nín - my star  
anor nín - my sun  
rohir nín - my knight  
melethron - lover   
tôren - my brother  


 


	15. Interlude III

Legolas stretched drowsily, wincing as a dull pain shot through his lower regions. He opened his eyes and sat up slowly, surprised to find the room fully awash in sunlight and the bed empty, save for himself. A small cheesecloth bag lay on Elladan’s pillow. Curious, Legolas picked up the offering and found that it was accompanied by a note:

_Have a hot soak with these herbs, 'Las. They will soothe the ache. We shall return before breakfast._

Flushing slightly, but smiling nonetheless, Legolas threw himself back down onto the pillows and stretched again, his mind wandering over the events of the previous night. The soreness was persistent, and Legolas realized that he must have been every bit as wanton as memory painted, if the twins thought him needful of a hot herbal bath before breakfast.

Rising reluctantly, he made his way to the bathing chamber with only a few mumbled curses. There he was pleasantly surprised to find the tub nearly filled, waiting only for the addition of hot water to bring it to temperature. Fervently thankful for the springs that supplied Imladris with nearly-boiling water on demand, he opened the pipe that carried the mineral-rich hot water and finished filling the huge tub. Swirling the sack of herbs through the water, he inhaled appreciatively as the fresh scent was released, and the water slowly turned a soft green.

Legolas considered the color of the water warily, then braided his hair in one thick plait and stepped into the tub. Lowering himself carefully into the steaming water, he first hissed in discomfort, as his over-used bottom contacted the water, then sighed with relief as the medicinal herbs began to soothe the raw areas. Fragrant soaps lay at hand, and Legolas scrubbed himself thoroughly, making his skin glow. Flipping his braid over the edge of the tub, he sank into the warmth with a groan of pleasure, sliding down until his chin touched the sweet-scented water, his eyes turning vacant in utter relaxation.

 

**********

 

"It is perfect, ‘Dan," Elrohir said with patent satisfaction. "I can not imagine a better gift."

Elladan nodded in agreement "’Las will be very pleased, I daresay. Do you suppose he will wear it at home, in Mirkwood?"

Elrohir frowned thoughtfully. "I do not see why not. It is not as if he is carrying the tokens of Dol Guldur into Thranduil’s realm, after all. Ada has long been a friend of the King."

"I am glad it will serve, my lords," the designer said gratefully. "When will you be wanting it completed?"

"Soon, very soon, I fear," Elladan admitted. "Tomorrow, by feast time?"

"It will be a stretch,’ the artisan said slowly, "But not impossible. I will have it ready, híren."

"We are in your debt, then, Celmon, both for seeing us at this hour, and for rushing your work," Elladan replied with a smile. "’Roh will come for it before dinner begins tomorrow."

 

**************

 

Aware of the sounds in the bed-chamber, and recognizing them as safe, Legolas did not stir from his reverie until he felt a soft touch on the tip of his nose. Slowly focusing, he found himself staring, somewhat cross-eyed, at a silky black braid. And mithril beads. "Morning, rohir nín," he said with a smile, stretching lazily.

"Good morning, ‘Las," Elrohir replied, grinning broadly. "You do realize that should you drown, Thranduil would attack Imladris and you would be responsible for an entire wave of kinslayings. It is not safe to drowse so in the water, anor nín. Besides, it is nearly time for breakfast."

Standing and stretching lavishly, Legolas accepted the offered towel as he stepped from the deep tub. As he patted himself dry, he noted that Elrohir still stood beside the bath, watching intently. Raising one golden eyebrow in silent question, he looked expectantly at the elf-knight.

"How are you feeling this morning? Did the bath help?"

Feeling his face begin to flush, Legolas answered, "I am fine and, aye, it did help," then quickly changed the subject. "Where have the two of you been this early?"

"I fear that is not for discussion just yet, anor nín," Elrohir returned with a grin, opening the door for the prince. "And you are sweet when you blush," he whispered as his lover walked by him into the bed chamber.

Glaring at the elf-knight, Legolas nearly ran into a grinning Elladan, who stood holding out leggings and shirt, both of deep blue. "Here you are," he said, handing the clothing to the prince."How do you feel, ‘Las? We have some salve that will help."

His cheeks burning in earnest, Legolas pulled on his leggings, then snapped, "I am fine, ‘Dan. I am fine. Aye, the bath helped. And I need no salve." Turning a glare on the elder twin he went on, "Was there anything else?"

Elladan chuckled and replied, "Just one more thing, anor nín. I agree. You are sweet when you blush."

Speechless with indignation, Legolas rolled his eyes and turned to finish dressing, then tugged viciously at his braid, trying to unbind the slightly damp hair. Suddenly he found himself caught in a snug embrace, pulled tightly back against a warm body. "Forgive us, ‘Las," Elladan whispered, pressing a kiss to the back of his lover's neck. "We did not mean to anger you."

His ire fading, Legolas leaned comfortably into Elladan’s arms. "I know, el nín," he said with a sheepish smile. "I should not be so easily irked. I just so hate to blush and I can not fathom why I still do so in private, with only the three of us to see or hear such jests."

"’Tis alright," Elladan soothed, patiently unbraiding the tangled golden strands. "It is a part of you, ‘Las. It would seem strange if you did not flush."

"Aye, it would," Elrohir agreed, beginning to brush his lover's unbound hair. "Perhaps when you are older, like Glorfindel, it will stop. But I wish not. I would count it a loss."

Sectioning the shining hair, Elladan quickly fashioned a single braid, blue and mithril beads woven sparingly into the golden strands. "Now we all match," he said with a grin, "and just in time. I hear the last breakfast chimes."

 

***********

 

As the three entered the informal breakfast room, those of the household who had already begun eating looked up expectantly. All of Imladris was following the progress of the triad. A few jealously hoped for its failure, but most of the valley approved of Legolas and appreciated the way his golden coloring complimented the twins' darker charms. Thus they were met with smiling faces as they made their way to the high table, where Elrond and his two closest advisors had already been served.

"Good morning," Elrond said with a smile, turning his gaze on each in turn. "I trust you rested well? We missed you rather early last eve."

"Very well, indeed," Elladan answered with a grin. "It was a perfect night. And did you rest well after your picnic, Ada?"

"I did," Elrond replied. Turning to his younger son, he went on, "That was an excellent idea, 'Rohir. Most relaxing. Everyone enjoyed it greatly."

Elrohir beamed. "Thank you, Ada. It was a pleasure for us to plan, as well."

"You are a little late this morning," Erestor said to Elladan, as a server brought tea, plates of fruit and bowls of steaming grain porridge for the latecomers. "Did your errand prove difficult?"

"Nay, the errand was most successful," Elladan said with a smile. "But we left ‘Las abed, and he was nearly asleep in the bath when we returned."

Grinning broadly, Elrohir added, "He was, indeed. I feared for a moment he had drowned."

Legolas frowned. "I was not asleep, I was relaxing, as you well know. And what errand drew the two of you from bed so early? It was most unusual."

"One that is not for discussion just now, anor nín," Elladan replied, completely unperturbed. "And as _you _well know, we often rise before dawn in the wilds."

"Aye," Elrohir began quietly, a teasing gleam in his eyes, "We are early risers, when not awakened in the middle of the night by euphoric..."

"Elrohir!" the prince hissed, his ears pink. "Enough. Eat your cereal, before you find yourself wearing it."

Glorfindel snorted. "I would heed that warning, young one. The porridge is quite hot this morning. It could have devastating consequences if dumped in your lap."

Eyes wide in mock horror, Elrohir turned to his meal, nearly dropping his tea when a palm slid lightly over the lacings of his leggings, as a voice echoed in his thoughts.

_It would be devastating, indeed, if any injury befell this, hmm?_

Glancing in disbelief at Legolas, he found blue-green eyes twinkling at him warmly in an otherwise innocent face. With an impish grin, Elrohir let go a reply.

_Aye, it would be vile indeed. It would leave you short half a cinnamon bun._

_   
_

***********

 

"Can you have them ready?" Legolas asked anxiously, "I know it is short notice."

Looking carefully at the items to be adapted, Celmon smiled. "Aye, híren. It will not be so much long work, as tedious work. I will have them done by feast time tomorrow."

"I will come and get them before the meal, then," Legolas began, but the artisan interrupted politely.

"Begging your pardon, híren, but that is not a good idea. You would surely be seen. Perhaps I can have them left for you in the library, as soon as they are complete? Lord Erestor will not mind."

"Thank you very much, Celmon," Legolas said, inclining his head. "I am in your debt."

Bowing low, the bemused elf wondered what would come of having not one, but three Elven princes in his debt.

 

*~*~*~*~*

 

anor nín - my sun  
híren - my lord  
rohir nín - my knight  
el nín - my star  
Ada, Adar - Papa, Father  


 


	16. Chapter 16

The last day of the celebration had dawned fair in the hidden vale. The staff of Elrond’s household buzzed about frantically, having much to accomplish before the festivities began. The inhabitants of Imladris, as well as their guests, looked forward to a last evening of excess before life became somewhat more normal again - at least until time for the winter’s feasting.

Surrounded by this all-encompassing atmosphere of excitement and cheer, Legolas found himself increasingly glum. No matter how hard he tried to think of other things, no matter how determinedly he focused on his excitement over the gifts being prepared for the twins, the fact remained that this was to be his last day and night in the valley. Tomorrow, quite early, he would leave with his small personal guard to begin the long journey back to Mirkwood.

Even the thought of going caused him to wince. The reality would be excruciating. Though he truly looked forward to reuniting with Thranduil and the rest of his kin, he felt the strength to leave Elladan and Elrohir behind might well be beyond him. Only the promise of their arrival in the Wood soon-as-may-be gave him hope of leaving Imladris with his pride intact.

So deep was Legolas in his sorrowful musings that he jumped, startled, when he felt a soft kiss on each side of his neck. "It is not yet time for such brooding, ‘Las," Elladan said, slipping a comforting arm around his lover.

"’Dan is right, anor nín," Elrohir agreed. "Come with us. It will not hold off tomorrow to waste today."

"Where are we headed?" Legolas asked, curiously eyeing the basket Elrohir carried, even as he allowed himself to be led out the chamber door.

"To the falls," Elladan answered with a grin, the door banging shut behind them.

 

**************

 

Late morning found Elladan - sans braids, tunic half-fastened - prowling in the kitchen, heedless of the difficulty he was creating for the staff. Hearing the buzz of conversation and the lack of productive noise, the head cook stepped from her room, eyes ablaze, tongue ready with sharp words.

Seeing the cause of the interruption, she stopped suddenly, her lips curling in a tolerant smile. "What are you seeking, 'Adan?" she demanded, her twinkling eyes belying her stern words. "You have upset my kitchen, young one, at a most awkward time."

Unchastened, Elladan merely grinned, pushing back the hair that was once again in his eyes. "I have need of more cinnamon buns, Taurwen. And another tub of your honey butter."

Shaking her head good-naturedly, the mistress of the kitchen repacked the basket, also tucking in three chunks of cheese, and a handful of dried meat. "I daresay you two and your prince will miss the lunch we are trying to prepare, so you had best eat these, also, or the afternoon will find you too giddy to walk."

Raising one eyebrow in question, Elladan remained silent.

"I packed the first basket, too," Taurwen explained sternly, though her eyes twinkled with laughter. "There were three bottles of sparkling apple wine in it, so do not lift that brow at me, lordling. Just like Lord Elrond, you are. And 'tis _him_ I do not want looking for me when you pull some foolish trick later."

Chuckling, Elladan started to leave, then stopped, turning to the cook. "How did you know it was me?" he asked curiously. "I have no braids, nor beads just now."

With a smothered burst of laughter, Taurwen answered, "It was an easy thing, híren. 'Rohir would not have bothered to don his tunic at all."

 

************

 

Lord Elrond sat in one of the many informal gardens that decorated the hidden vale, deep in discussion with his most trusted friends. "I wish there was some way to avoid it, but I know of none," he said soberly, twisting a fallen leaf in his fingers.

"Aye, I know," Glorfindel replied. "But it is not something you can alter, Elrond. They all have responsibilities. High station brings duties as well as rights."

Erestor sighed heavily. "The timing is bad, though. Legolas will be apart from them at least three moons, maybe four, before the trip will be possible. It is a young bond to suffer such strain."

Looking intently at his chief advisor, Elrond said, "You deem it a bond, then, my friend? It is a strong word."

"It is a strong triad," Erestor answered promptly, his face serious. "Have you not noted the odd silences? I would wager they all share thoughts."

Elrond arched an eyebrow thoughtfully. "Indeed? You think Legolas able to mindspeak with the twins? He is quite young and untrained in the art, to my knowledge. It would be convincing evidence of a bond, if it is true. What is your mind, Glorfindel?"

"I would agree with Erestor. I have been witness to some odd silences, and even odder laughter," Glorfindel replied.

Brightening somewhat, Elrond mused, "Thranduil is quite adept at farspeaking. It will be a great boon to them later, if Legolas has inherited his abilities."

"But little help now," Erestor said wryly. "It looks to be a hard winter. For all of us, I imagine."

"Aye, most likely it will be," Glorfindel began. "There is naught so painful to see as a love-sick...wait...here they come." There was a moment's pause, then Glorfindel snickered suddenly. "I do believe they have been drinking, Elrond."

Following his captain’s gaze, Elrond caught sight of the three walking across the field toward the garden. Walking rather unsteadily, and leaning on one another for support. Even as he watched, they burst into laughter, collapsing to the ground. With some perturbation, he repled, "They have not only been drinking, they are drunk. I hope..."

Elrond’s hope was never revealed, for at that moment it became quite clear, even from the garden, why the fallen elves had not risen. A pair of legs, mercifully still clad in leggings, snaked upward, curling around another still-clothed form. "What are they _doing_?" the scandalized father hissed, half-rising from his seat.

Unable to stifle a chuckle, Glorfindel replied, "I find it fairly obvious what they are doing, híren."

"The question was rhetorical, Glorfindel," Elrond snapped, glaring at his friend.

Erestor intervened, smiling slightly, "We had best address ourselves to ending the episode, rather than defining it, I think. Though if they are really so drunk-"

"They are very young," Glorfindel broke in. "It would be foolhardy to count on drink to prevent them-"

"Then _do_ something!" Elrond snarled with unusual lack of control, rising quickly from his seat. Regaining some semblance of calmness, he added, "Come, help me fetch them," and headed for the trio with long strides, his face carefully controlled.

Erestor and Glorfindel followed rapidly, their amusement less well concealed. Catching Elrond’s arm, the chief advisor said, "If you will take Legolas, híren, Glorfindel and I will manage the twins. It will be easier that way."

"Aye, easier, and less likely to end in bloodshed," Glorfindel snickered under his breath, as the three approached the objects of their errand.

Having steeled himself to find his sons in some graphically compromising position, Elrond was relieved to discover nothing more than a giggling pile of half-dressed bodies. Unable to reach his assigned prince, he cocked an eyebrow at his friends, and stood waiting. "Any suggestions as to how we might proceed?" he asked wryly.

"Aye. We begin at the top," Glorfindel said with a grin. Bending down, he gripped a generous handful of ebony hair and pulled. Hard.

As one twin rose from the pile of tangled limbs with a howl, Erestor grabbed the other, hauling him up into a steadying embrace. "Let us go to the house, Elrohir," the advisor said soothingly, partly fastening the younger twin’s tunic. "It is not a good place to snuggle, here in the meadow."

"Nay, it is not a good place at all, young one," Glorfindel told Elladan, who was still rubbing his scalp. "I will help you back to your chambers."

"You pulled my hair," the elder twin fumed, glaring at Glorfindel, even as he grabbed the captain’s shoulder for support.

"Aye, I did," Glorfindel said cheerfully, offering no further explanation, but putting a friendly arm around Elladan to hold him steady.

Elrond smiled down at Legolas, who remained on the ground, looking more than a little confused. "Come on, Legolas," Elrond said kindly, tugging the prince to his feet. "It is time to go back indoors for a while. You need a soak and a rest before the festivities begin, I believe."

When Legolas nodded affably, Elrond chuckled and put a supporting arm around the prince. Leading the way to the house, he looked back at Glorfindel and Erestor. "I believe a cool bath and a tonic are in order for these younglings. Will you be so kind as to monitor the bath while I mix the tonics? I do not wish to mar this day with a triple drowning."

 

***********

 

A good while later - washed, dressed, and braided - the three offenders sat in Elrond’s library, under the stern eye of the Imladrian lord. "It was very irresponsible of you, 'Adan, to behave in such a manner," Elrond said soberly, his gaze fixed on his eldest son.

"Aye, Ada," Elladan replied with a sigh, "it was. I am sorry."

"I am sorry also, Ada," Elrohir added. "We should not have taken so much apple wine so early in the day."

"No, you should not have done so, 'Rohir. But no real harm has been done, and perhaps you have learned a lesson. You have my pardon. I want the two of you to retrieve the basket you discarded at the falls. Taurwen will be livid if it is not returned."

"But, Ada," Elrohir began, "’Las..."

"I wish to speak to Prince Legolas," Elrond said with finality. "Off with you."

With reassuring looks at the anxious prince, Elladan and Elrohir left to do as they were bid.

The Library was silent for a long moment before Legolas forced himself to speak. "Please, accept my apologies, híren. I am sorry to have abused your hospitality in such a manner."

Looking intently at the prince, Elrond’s face broke into a kind smile. "That is alright, Legolas. You have not abused my hospitality. And I do have some inkling of how you must be feeling. It is not easy to leave, is it, young one?"

"Nay, it is not," Legolas answered, his head bowed. Raising his head to meet his host's gaze, he said, "Lord Elrond, I thank you for your kindness these weeks. I am not sure how you feel about all that has occurred, what hopes you may have...but I am grateful for the acceptance you have shown me."

"My only hope in this instance is that my sons be happy," Elrond said soberly, "and they are quite happy these days. You have my blessing, Legolas, for what value it holds."

"It holds immense value for me, híren," the prince replied, impulsively clasping Elrond’s arm, "as do Elladan and Elrohir."

Smiling warmly, Elrond pulled Legolas to his feet, embracing him momentarily. "Then all is as it should be."

As Legolas turned to leave, Elrond laid a restraining hand on his shoulder. "I nearly forgot," he said, handing a package to the prince. "This was left for you by one of the tradesmen."

Legolas’ grinned broadly as he took the parcel. "Thank you," he replied, eyes sparkling. "I cannot wait to open it."

Raising one eyebrow speculatively, Elrond asked, "Is it possible that I may see the contents of that box at dinner this evening?"

"Aye, you may indeed," Legolas answered, his face beaming. "In fact, híren, I hope you will see the contents of this parcel every evening, for many years to come."

 

*************

 

Opening the chamber door, Legolas looked around carefully. Seeing no one in the sitting room, he quickly tore into his package, breaking into a dazzling smile as he saw the contents. Celmon had done beautiful work. They were perfect. Slipping the pieces back into the box, the prince quickly stuffed it behind some pillows when he heard footsteps outside the door.

Scarce a second later, Elladan threw the door open, then stopped in surprise, seeing the prince’s glowing face. "It is nice to see such a bright smile, anor nín. What has so improved your mood?" he asked, enveloping Legolas in a tight embrace.

"Thoughts of you," Legolas teased, pressing a light kiss to Elladan's cheek. "Where is ‘Roh?"

"He had some errands to complete," Elladan answered evasively. "What did Ada have to say?"

"Only that I was not to be banned from Imladris. And that he approved, and thought you happy with me," Legolas replied, his eyes dancing. "Would that be true, el nín?"

"Looking for compliments, are we?" Elladan chuckled, squeezing the prince tighter. "Aye, that would be true, I suppose. I have become accustomed to golden hair on my pillow."

"As have I," Elrohir said with a grin, slipping through the door and laying a parcel unobtrusively on the side table. In response to Elladan’s arched eyebrow, he nodded slightly.

_It is perfect. Shall we give it to him now?_

_Aye. I can not stand the suspense._

"Are we all dressed for the Hall?" Elladan said aloud. "I know Ada will want us to mingle on this last night."

"Aye, he will," Elrohir agreed soberly. Breaking in to a grin, he added, "But I doubt he will insist we stay after the feasting."

"So there is some compassion in him, after all?" Elladan joked. Turning back to Legolas, he said, "Come and sit down, ‘Las. We have something to show you." Dropping to a cushion in front of the fireplace, he urged Legolas down, also, watching with ill-concealed anticipation as Elrohir brought over the package.

"This seems to be meant for you, anor nín," Elrohir said with a smile, sitting down before handing Legolas the box.

Face beaming, Legolas carefully removed the lid and pushed back a layer of padding, then gasped in surprise. A spiral cuff of hammered mithril, each turn as wide as three of his fingers, glinted in the late afternoon sun. Picking it up, Legolas saw that it was inlaid with a center stripe of gold, edged with thinner inlays of lapis lazuli. The golden strip was engraved with intricately detailed oak leaves. "It is beautiful," he breathed.

"Here, try it on, " Elladan urged, slipping the flexible metal easily over the prince’s arm. The cuff curled halfway from Legolas’ elbow to his shoulder, moving easily over flexing muscles.

"You can wear it under your tunic, if you prefer," Elrohir explained, "and it is thin enough not to spoil you aim with a bow."

"I shall wear it on the outside of my sleeve until the feasting is done," Legolas declared promptly, "so that everyone can admire it." Leaning over to kiss each of the twins soundly, he said, "Thank you, el nín, rohir nín. It is perfect." Legolas smiled wickedly. "Later, we will see how it looks on bare skin."

"That we will," Elrohir agreed, pushing back a golden braid. "In fact, we may have time..."

"Nay, we do not," Legolas said sternly, forcing back a smile. "I have something for the two of you, also." Rising to retrieve his parcel, he warned, "You will have to close your eyes, both of you, until I tell you to look."

Obediently closing his eyes, Elladan heard the rustle of parchment, then felt something cool against his neck. After a moment, during which the noise was repeated, Legolas tugged him to his feet. "Do not look yet," the prince scolded, as he pulled Elrohir upright, carefully turning him to face his twin.

"I suppose this is better than any mirror," Legolas chuckled, then said, "Now."

Elladan opened his eyes, his gaze immediately going to his brother’s throat. A wide collar of mithril gleamed against the skin at the base of Elrohir's neck. In the center of the hammered metal sat a golden oak leaf, its veins detailed in mithril. On one side of the leaf was the six pointed Imladrian star, its center a piece of deep blue lapis lazuli. On the other side of the oak leaf was a mithril horse head, its eye a gleaming blue stone. Lifting his hand to his own neck, Elladan cocked one eyebrow thoughtfully.

As Elrohir raised his hands to his own throat, he frowned in confusion. Something was odd, as if...

"They are mirror images," Legolas said smugly, seeing the consternation on both faces. "’Dan, your star is on the left. ‘Roh, your horse head is on the left. When you stand as you are, it is exactly like looking in a mirror. They are nearly identical, but not interchangeable. Like you."

"They are beautiful, ‘Las," Elladan said, exploring the collar at his own throat carefully. Pressing a lingering kiss to Legolas' lips, he whispered, "Thank you, anor nín."

"Aye, they are incredible," Elrohir agreed, his face glowing. Moving close to the other side of the prince, Elrohir kissed him soundly. "Thank you, anor nín," he echoed.

Parting reluctantly, the trio glanced through the arches. "Come," Legolas ordered, taking a twin on each arm. "It is time to gather in the hall."

 

*~*~*~*~*

 

Ada, Adar - Papa, Father  
anor nín - my sun  
el nín - my star  
rohir nín - my knight

 


	17. Chapter 17

Erestor touched Glorfindel’s arm, drawing his attention to the trio that had just entered the hall. Prince in blue, twins in grey - the valley’s most-watched lovers were a vision, their faces absolutely glowing. "They seem quite recovered from the apple wine," Erestor said with a grin. "Something has brought forth smiles."

"Aye, something has, indeed," Glorfindel replied. "I wonder who..."

Casting a wry glance at his captain, Elrond interrupted, "I would wager, Glorfindel, that the cause of these high spirits was found in a box or two, rather than in a bed, as you seem to presume."

Glorfindel raised an eyebrow in mock innocence, then motioned for the younger elves to join them. "The three of you are glowing brightly this evening," he teased, "and walking without aid, too."

"We are," Elrohir said, grinning broadly, "and we appreciate your timely assistance earlier, híren."

"Speak for yourself, tôren," Elladan chuckled. "I fear I have lost a goodly portion of my hair to this ruffian’s hand. My scalp still hurts. Erestor was more gentle with you, if you have kind memories of the event."

"Do not tease so, ‘Dan," Legolas said reprovingly. "Be grateful it was not Ada. We would _still _be standing before the throne, I wager, and likely begging to be spared night patrol for a season." Turning to Elrond, Legolas added, "I am thankful for your lenience, híren."

Smiling, Elrond inclined his head. "As I said, you have my pardon." His attention caught by the gleaming collar at Elladan’s throat, he said, "Is this a part of your parcel, Legolas?"

"Aye, it is," Legolas answered, beaming as the three elder elves examined both the neckpieces carefully.

"Are they not the most incredible things you have ever seen, Ada?" Elrohir asked proudly.

"They are mirror images," Elladan added with a huge grin.

"These are exquisite," Elrond said. "I recognize the star and the stallion, of course. They are tokens like those the twins carry on their horse-tack. But the oak leaf is new to me. Where did you come by these in Imladris?"

Legolas grinned brilliantly. "They are fastenings from one of my formal tunics. Your metalsmith adapted them for the collars."

"And what is this?" Erestor asked, looking closely at the cuff that curled around the prince’s arm. "It is stunning. The design is quite unusual."

Turning so that his companions could examine the cuff, Legolas replied, "Aye, it is perfect. I have never seen one so beautiful."

Glorfindel studied the gold and mithril spiral intently. His eyes twinkling, he turned to the twins. "It appears to be a token of the woodland realm, surrounded by the colors of Imladris. A sight we have become accustomed to lately."

"That is well," Elladan teased, slipping an arm around Legolas, "for it is a sight you will be seeing as often as Elbereth is willing."

"It is, indeed," Elrohir agreed, running one finger over the mithril cuff, the action seeming surprisingly possessive. "We look after what is ours."

Legolas glanced sharply at Elrohir, trying to be annoyed at being spoken of in such a manner, but found he was unable to raise even a spark of ire. So instead, he turned and traced both the mithril collars with a smile. "So do I," he replied.

Chimes rang out, announcing the serving of dinner, and Elrond started for the dining hall followed by most of his guests and household. Like all other nights of the feast - save that of the picnic in the glade - dinner was elaborate and varied, with many exotic dishes presented for the diners' enjoyment. In spite of the abundance, Legolas found himself not at all hungry, and picked listlessly at what little food he took onto his plate. The twins fared little better, though all three kept their conversation cheerful and light.

As the meal finally drew to a close, and groups began to head for the Hall of Fire, Elladan and Elrohir looked at their father morosely. "Ada," Elladan began, "would you..."

"Nay," Elrond interrupted, scarcely looking at his eldest son.

"You did not allow ‘Dan to finish, Ada," Elrohir said with a tiny frown. "We..."

"I do not need to hear more," Elrond said with a smile. "Nay, I will not be offended if you fail to join us in the Hall. Was that not the question, 'Adan?"

"Aye, it was," the elder twin agreed. "Thank you, Ada."

"I may have lived many millennia, but I do still have my memory, 'Rohir, and I was once young," Elrond said gently. "We will expect to see you in the morning. Rest well."

As they watched the three leave the dining hall, Erestor cast a sympathetic look at the pensive father. "It will be well, Elrond."

"I feel sure you are right, as usual," Elrond answered with a small smile. "At any cost, it is out of our hands. Come, it is time to go to the Hall."

 

**************

 

"I should like to walk in the garden for a short while, if you do not mind," Legolas said as they left the dining hall. "It is a lovely night."

Without waiting for an answer, he extended a hand to each of the twins, and pulled them down the wide front stairs, toward the hillside garden. Reaching the ordered glade, they wandered aimlessly through the trees. Stars flickered above, and the quarter moon shed a faint silvery light over the grey-white bark of the great trunks. "This is my favorite of all the gardens of Imladris," Legolas offered, breaking the comfortable silence.

"Why?" Elrohir asked curiously. "There is little color here, even when all is abloom."

"Breathe," Legolas ordered, amused when he was obeyed, the twins each drawing a breath at the same instant. Taking a deep breath himself, he smiled. "It smells of Imladris. Of you. I came here to think, the day we talked. The scent calmed my spirit, though it took a moment to remember why."

The twins simply tightened their hold on Legolas' hands as they listened to the night-sounds that filled the cool air. Then an owl hooted indignantly and the breeze carried the faint rumble of other voices from the path behind.

Elrohir leaned over and pressed a soft kiss to the prince’s mouth. "Shall we return to our chambers now? We will light a fire and open a bottle of miruvor."

"And see what transpires?" Legolas asked teasingly, his eyes gleaming. "That is a good idea, I think."

They walked back to the twins' suite in silence. Elladan opened the door to enter the sitting room and was surprised to see a fire blazing cheerfully. As they entered, Elrohir went immediately to the table where a large tray sat. "’Dan, ‘Las, come see this," he said after a moment, a huge smile on his face.

Joining Elrohir at the table, Elladan and Legolas looked in awe at the spread. Savory breads with a tub of butter, chunks of cheese, and dark ginger cookies covered much of the platter. In the center was a mound of strawberries, close by a bowl of thick cream and another of honey. A bottle of miruvor stood beside the tray. "Read the note," Elrohir said, chuckling.

Picking up the small piece of parchment, Elladan grinned, holding it out for the prince to read:

_‘Eat something, all of you – Ada’_

Legolas popped a chunk of cheese in his mouth with a smile. "It was kind of your ada," he said, reaching for a cookie. "Mine would have stayed to make sure we ate."

"Nay," Elrohir replied with a grin, tearing apart a roll, "once he has spent a short while with us, he will be loath to expose himself, too. ‘Dan with a strawberry can be difficult to watch."

Elladan shook his head amusedly, reaching for a berry. "It is not my method of eating, tôren. It is just the direction your mind tends." Dipping the strawberry first in honey, then in the thick cream, he extended his tongue to catch a dribble before popping the whole berry in his mouth. Raising an eyebrow at his rapt audience, the elder twin sucked the sticky mixture off his fingers.

"Then my mind tends to that direction, too," Legolas snickered. "I would call that indecent in a public dining hall, el nín."

"Perhaps, but here we can eat as we wish," Elladan said smugly, offering a berry to the prince. "Have one, ‘Las. They are quite good."

"They are, at that," Legolas agreed, licking his sticky fingers. Picking up the tray, he grinned at his lovers. "I will take the tray to the fire. Suddenly I am hungry, after all."

"It is the company, anor nín," Elrohir returned with a smile. "I could eat, myself. But first we should shed these tunics and boots, I think. We will be far more _comfortable_ without them." His eyes gleamed wickedly. "But not without the mithril, 'Las. We have yet to see your cuff against bare skin.

Stripping off his own vestments rapidly, the elf-knight kicked off his boots, then lowered himself to the floor and reached for the tray of food. Legolas and Elladan quickly followed suit, joining Elrohir on the pile of furs and cushions. Catching the elf-knight's eye, Legolas made a great show of replacing the mithril spiral on his bare arm.

Settling in front of the fireplace, the three elves soon emptied the berry plate, as well as much of the rest of the tray and a good part of the miruvor. Elrohir stood and stretched lavishly, then carried the tray back to the table. Returning to the fire, he handed his empty glass to his brother expectantly.

Elladan grinned and refilled the glass, sloshing the bottle questioningly toward the prince.

Holding out his glass to be filled, Legolas smiled slightly. "I believe this is where we began. With a bottle of miruvor and a fire."

"Aye, it is," Elladan agreed, sipping from his own glass. "But this is not an end, ‘Las. Only a change, for a while."

"I know, el nín," Legolas sighed, stretching out on the pillows. Holding up his arm, he watched firelight glint on the mithril cuff. "Still, I cannot help but feel sad."

"As do we, anor nín," Elrohir agreed, carefully unbraiding the prince's golden hair, removing the scattered beads. "There is time yet before tomorrow, though. We would not have it wasted."

Elladan extended himself beside Legolas, trailing a finger over the fair face. "We would please you this night," he whispered, planting a line of kisses on the prince’s jaw.

"Aye, we would," Elrohir agreed, snuggling close to the other side. "Lie still and enjoy."

"You always please me," Legolas gasped, turning his head encouragingly as Elladan flicked his tongue over an ear, then moved to suckle the tip, "and it is hard to be still, when you do such things."

Elrohir chuckled, moving up to press a lingering kiss to Legolas' mouth. "That kind of movement is allowed, I suppose," he murmured, so close that Legolas could feel his breath.

Looking into rapidly darkening eyes, Elrohir brushed kisses repeatedly across the prince's lips before pressing his tongue through, deepening the kiss until Legolas moaned into his mouth and tried to raise a hand to tangle in his hair.

"No hands, ‘Las," Elrohir said with a grin, catching the searching hand firmly. "Just now, we touch. You feel."

"That is torture..." Legolas began, but the thought turned to a hiss when Elladan tipped his glass and dribbled miruvor lavishly over the prince's chest and stomach. "What are you doing?" Legolas panted breathlessly, as Elladan began tracing the streams of cordial with his tongue, lapping lightly over sensitive skin.

"I am finishing my miruvor, 'Las," Elladan answered, with a final lick at the cordial-filled navel, "in a most pleasant manner, I might add."

"It appears much more enjoyable than drinking from a glass, tôren," Elrohir purred, spilling a splash from his own glass over one peaked nipple. Lowering his head, he tugged sharply on the piercing ring before licking and suckling the raised nub voraciously. "It is much better indeed," he said, moving to tease the other nipple.

Legolas groaned wordlessly, his hands gently but firmly secured in matching grips. "Too good," he managed finally, "that feels too good."

"Nay, not too good," Elladan whispered, his tongue tracing a flushed ear as his fingers wandered languidly over the straining lacings of Legolas' leggings. "Just right."

Elrohir raised his storm-dark eyes, playfully reproving. "Do not tease so, ‘Dan. It is not nice." Reaching down, he pressed his palm flat against the stretched leggings, and was rewarded with a groan as Legolas arched up to meet the light touch. "And I am the one who is not so nice, remember?"

"Aye, you are at that," Elladan retorted thoughtfully, tugging at the laces. "So I suppose I should untie these?"

"’Dan," Legolas gasped, his eyes emerald-dark, "Please, el nín..."

Suddenly contrite, Elladan kissed the prince soundly. "I am sorry, 'Las," he said softly, quickly loosing the lacings with his free hand. "I was only playing."

Elrohir peeled off Legolas' leggings, then slid his hands back up, pressing wet kisses to the prince's inner thighs. As Legolas once again reached for the dark head, Elladan pushed the errant hand back down. "No touching, remember? Keep your hands down, 'Las," he said with a wicked grin, "or I will tie them."

Eyes huge, Legolas nodded wordlessly, clenching both hands tightly in the furs. "There, that is much better," Elladan cooed, reaching down to draw soothing circles on Legolas' stomach. He lightly suckled the prince's puffy lips until they parted in invitation.

Satisfied that the unruly hands were under control, Elrohir grasped his lover’s hips firmly and took Legolas' arousal in his mouth in one swift movement. Legolas arched up sharply, nearly forgetting to keep his hands in the furs, as Elrohir stroked his aching length with tongue and lips, an occasional whisper of teeth sending shivers over his body.

Moaning helplessly into Elladan’s mouth, the prince trembled as his pleasure heightened, finally pulling away from the pillaging kiss to gasp out, "Please..."

"What, 'Las?" the elder twin asked hoarsely, his eyes black with desire. Stroking the golden hair soothingly, he laid his other hand on Elrohir’s head, causing him to pause in his efforts.

Pulling himself up, Elrohir pressed a soft kiss to Legolas' lips. Looking intently into the emerald eyes, he whispered, "Do you not wish to spill in my mouth, anor nín? I would like to taste you."

Unable to find his voice, Legolas nodded, and was rewarded with a fierce kiss before Elrohir slid back down, licking and nipping him teasingly before once more beginning in earnest.

Legolas was soon moaning incoherently. Between the sensation of his aching arousal caressed in Elrohir’s slippery mouth, and that of his ears being nipped and suckled relentlessly by Elladan, he could do little but gasp out his pleasure.

As Legolas teetered on the edge of release, Elrohir slid two fingers into the prince, finding his target easily. Suddenly motionless, Legolas gasped, then came with a hoarse cry.

Allowing the softening shaft to slip from his mouth with a final lick, Elrohir moved back up to nuzzle his lover's neck, licking and nipping, bruising the fair skin. "Now we start all over, hmm?" he murmured, tracing the hard muscles of the prince’s chest with a whisper-soft touch. "We have many hours to spend this night, anor nín."

Elladan lowered his head, nipping hard just below one perfect ear, leaving the imprint of his teeth in a rosy bruise. Eyebrow lifted in mock indignation, Legolas pulled the elder twin down and bit him sharply, just above the gleaming mithril collar. Lapping the bite soothingly with his tongue, the prince then suckled the spot until a dark red-purple bruise blossomed underneath the marks of his teeth.

Turning his attention to Elrohir, who had begun to play idly with his golden nipple rings, Legolas repeated the ritual, marking the pale throat. "I think we should shed this mithril, before someone gets hurt," he suggested, removing Elrohir's neckpiece, then slipping off his own cuff.

Elladan pulled off his own collar and reached for the other mithril jewelry, laying it out of the way in a chair. "There now, we are all safe," he said with a smile, pressing a kiss to the prince’s nose.

"Perhaps," Legolas replied, grinning broadly, tugging at the twin’s leggings, "but you two are still overdressed. Take those off."

Standing to strip off his leggings, Elrohir smiled when a question curled through his mind.

_Need some help, tôren?_

_That would be most appreciated, ‘Dan._

Legolas watched intently, mesmerized and aroused as always by the sheer eroticism of their play. Kissing languidly, the twins each unlaced the other’s breeches, hands slipping inside to stroke and knead, before breaking apart to slip out of the leggings. Standing only a hand’s breadth apart, they then unbraided their ebony hair, midnight-dark eyes locked together in wordless communication.

As the twins sank back to the floor, both pressed close to Legolas, drawing shudders from all three as skin slid temptingly over skin. Raising his head to plant a lingering kiss on each swollen mouth, Legolas whispered, "I need you, please. Love me."

"Aye, we do," Elrohir murmured, stroking Legolas back to full hardness.

"And we will," Elladan added, pulling Legolas snugly back into the curve of his body, his fingers tracing sculpted muscle beneath passion-flushed skin. Hissing as the prince moved against him urgently, Elladan positioned himself and thrust forward, sinking into the silken heat with a groan.

Releasing a wordless moan as he was filled, Legolas raised his arm, allowing Elrohir to move back against him, the firm buttocks rubbing teasingly over his groin. "Oh, yes," he breathed, whimpering as Elrohir pushed back, impaling himself.

Breath rasping harshly, they lay still, savoring the sensation of closeness, until Legolas could bear it no longer. Rocking his hips with a growling moan, he thrust deep into the velvety heat before him, then pulled back, taking Elladan as deep as his body would allow. "Sweet Elbereth," he gasped, clamping his fingers on Elrohir’s hip for support, settling into the now-familiar rhythm.

Struggling for control, Elladan groaned and reached across the thrusting hips, closing his hand around his twin’s engorged arousal, stroking in time to Legolas' now frantic movements.

Elrohir let out a sobbing moan, his body tightening warningly. "Oh, Valar," he breathed, pressing back savagely toward the pounding thrusts, "oh, _Valar_..." An instant later he shouted wordlessly, his release pulsing over Elladan's still-moving hand.

Feeling the first spasms caress him, Legolas thrust forward into the throbbing channel, howling in pleasure near pain as he spilled deep inside his lover. Elladan groaned, sinking his teeth into the prince’s shoulder, as his own climax rolled over him.

Reluctant to part, the three lay motionless for long moments. "That was beyond incredible," Legolas said lazily, as Elrohir turned to face him, snuggling close.

"Aye, it was," Elladan agreed, soothing the marks of his teeth with his tongue.

"That will be hard to outdo," Elrohir teased, kissing the other two lightly. "But we will try, hmm, ‘Las?"

Legolas chuckled softly. "Aye, we will." His face turning serious, he continued, "Hold me tight while I rest, please? That is what I will miss the most."

"Always, anor nín," Elladan answered fitting his body to the prince’s drowsy form.

"Always," Elrohir agreed, curling tightly against the other side.

Surrounded by warmth and black silk, Legolas slept.

 

*~*~*~*~*

 

híren - my lord  
tôren - my brother  
Ada, Adar - Papa, Father  
el nín - my star  
anor nín - my sun  
rohir nín - my knight

 


	18. Chapter 18

Legolas buried his face deeper in Elrohir’s sweat-damp neck, never relinquishing his grip on Elladan’s arm. "I refuse to leave this bed," he declared soberly, his voice muffled. "If I rise, I shall have to prepare to go."

"You did not wish to come to this bed, last night," Elrohir teased, dropping a kiss on Legolas' forehead, "even though it was your last chance to rest in a bed for some days. I nearly carried you from the front room, if my memory serves."

"The furs were soft," Legolas retorted, "and I was understandably tired. I still am, in fact. I need more sleep."

"We would not wish you from bed, either, anor nín," Elladan said, pressing his face into the tangled golden mane, "But it is well after dawn. Your guard will be readying for the journey before you have breakfast. ‘Roh and I will bathe quickly, then we can gather your things while you soak."

"You are right I suppose," Legolas sighed, turning to brush a chaste kiss to Elladan’s mouth. "But could we not all bathe?’ he asked, his eyes twinkling. "It would save water, if not time."

Elrohir chuckled softly, curling more tightly around the prince. "As tempting as that offer is, 'Las, you have a long ride ahead. A good soak will serve you far better than company."

"I will go clean up first," Elladan offered, rising with a graceful stretch. "I will be quick."

"That would be a strange occurrence," Elrohir snorted. "You are part water creature, tôren, from the time you usually spend in the tub."

"Do not exaggerate, ‘Roh," Elladan chided good-naturedly. "I am simply appreciative of hot water and take my time enjoying it while we are in the valley. It is hard to come by in the wilds." Flashing a grin at Legolas, he headed for the tub. "But I promise to control my enthusiasm this morning."

Listening to the splash of water from the bathing chamber, Legolas snuggled tighter against Elrohir. "Have the two of you ever had a real disagreement in your lives?" he asked jokingly, running his fingers idly through the elf-knight's hair. "I do not ever remember being witness to one, in all our years of travel."

"Not since our majority," Elrohir replied, pressing a kiss to the prince’s head, "and rarely, before that. But as elflings, we fought like wargs a few times," he admitted. "We always wanted exactly the same thing. The same toy, the same book, the same piece of pie - and if there was only one, fur flew. But when we came of age and our bond was fully formed, that stopped." Reaching up to touch Legolas' face with a gentle hand, he continued, "Now we share."

"What are we sharing now, rohir nín?" Elladan asked with a grin, padding back into the bed-chamber.

Looking at his twin ruefully, Elrohir said, "Right now, ‘Dan, we are sharing secrets. How is it that we have the same body and the same features, yet you look quite fetching in a towel, while I resemble a drowned rat?"

"It is due to the extra breaths I drew, being born a full two minutes before you," Elladan replied, seemingly serious.  "That is why I do everything better. Is that not so, ‘Las?"

"Nay," Elrohir shot back with a grin, "by now those two minutes have turned on you, and you are failing in your advanced age. Right, ‘Las?"

Legolas snickered, shaking his head firmly. "I will not touch either of those questions. I refuse to participate in _this_ dispute."

"A wise decision, anor nín," Elrohir chuckled, heading for the bathing chamber. "I will hurry, so you will have time to soak."

Elladan pulled on his leggings, then turned back to the bed to find Legolas staring at him intently. Lifting one ebony eyebrow questioningly, he returned the gaze.

"You do look quite fetching in a towel, though, el nín," the prince said, patting the bed invitingly. "Come sit with me."

Pulling his damp hair over one shoulder, Elladan settled himself against the headboard and reached for Legolas, wrapping him in a snug embrace. His head tucked under Elladan’s chin, the prince sighed contentedly, combing the silky black strands of Elladan's hair with his fingers.

"We shall miss you, too, anor nín," Elladan whispered, as though answering his lover's thoughts, "and before long we will come to Mirkwood, and aggravate Thranduil for a while."

"Aye, I know," Legolas answered, "and I should not mope like an elfling denied sweets."

Returning from his bath, Elrohir raised an eyebrow at his twin.

_Have you talked to him?_

_Nay, not yet. I fear it will spark his temper, rohir nín, and make this day even worse._

_But it needs saying, ‘Dan. It would have been better done earlier. Shall I?_

_I will. But come sit beside, please?_

Elrohir slipped into his leggings, then threw himself down on the bed, snuggling close to his lovers. Catching his brother’s eye, he gave an encouraging nod.

Squeezing Legolas tightly, Elladan drew a deep breath. "’Las?" he began, restlessly playing with the golden hair, "’Roh and I need to say something, and we do not want you to become angry. Agreed?"

Frowning slightly, Legolas tilted his head to look at the elder twin. "I cannot imagine what you need to say that would anger me, but, aye, it is agreed."

"You said you were moping like an elfling denied sweets?" Elladan asked lightly, receiving a sheepish nod. "Well, you are not, anor nín, so do not berate yourself," he went on, his tone serious. "But we do not wish to deny you anything. We would not deny you pleasure, ‘Las. If you have need of comfort while we are apart, we will bear it, so long as you make it clear where your heart lies."

Legolas' eyes glittered dangerously. "You are offering me permission to bed others while we are apart?" he said with deadly calm, tensing in Elladan's arms. "You do not care?"

"I did not say we do not care, 'Las, and I said nothing of bedding as many elves as you choose. You exaggerate my meaning," Elladan replied, refusing to loosen his grip on the prince. "I said we would bear it, if you have need of comfort, and only if the other understands full well where your heart lies. It is a major difference."

"Aye, there is a difference, I suppose," Legolas admitted, relaxing somewhat. "I do not believe I would do such a thing, but...do you expect to need comfort?" he asked suddenly, his blue-green eyes narrowing ominously.

"We _have_ comfort, Legolas," Elrohir broke in gently. "There are two of us. No, we do not wish for other comfort, nor permission to seek it. We love you. We want no other and we do not relish the idea of another touching you, but we will bear it, if need be. Our situations will be different. ‘Tis of no benefit to pretend otherwise."

"Perhaps," Legolas agreed slowly, "but I would not betray you so easily. And that is what it seems to me now. Betrayal."

"Do not anguish over this," Elladan insisted, pressing a kiss to the prince's down-turned mouth. "It was something that needed to be said, and would have been better said many days ago. Now we need not speak of it again. Ever, for my part."

"Aye," Elrohir added promptly, "we have all had our say, and the discussion is closed. Get to your bath, wood-elf, while we go gather your belongings. Have a good soak. It will be awhile before your next chance."

Rising reluctantly, Legolas looked at the twins for a long moment, then smiled suddenly. "I love you," he said, leaning over to kiss each of his lovers in turn. "I am going to bathe and I will try not to drown. Will you bring me some of my own clothing? It would be best if I matched my guard, I suppose."

 

*********

 

Looking around the guest chambers morosely, Elladan sighed. "I believe we have it all, tôren," he said, handing Elrohir a final pile of green and brown clothing. Only Legolas’ traveling garments remained unpacked.

As the elf-knight tucked the last items into a well-worn leather pack, he caught a glimpse of blue and grey among the green, and looked questioningly at his twin. "What is this, ‘Dan?" he asked curiously. "These are from our closet, by the colors."

"Aye, they are," Elladan agreed. "That is the mate to the set you destroyed that day by the falls." Grinning wickedly, he continued, "I deemed it an appropriate remembrance."

"I guess it is, at that, el nín," Elrohir chuckled. "That was a very good day."

"It was, indeed," Elladan replied, his smile fading. "Just as this seems a very bad day, rohir nín. It is harder than I thought."

"Aye, I know," Elrohir said softly. "It will be hard to watch him go. It is not yet real to me, that this day has come."

Shaking his head, Elladan picked up the loaded bag and placed it by the door, to be collected by the Mirkwood guard. "Come, tôren," he sighed, wrapping an arm around Elrohir, who had collected the traveling garb. "We must get these clothes to ‘Las, if he is to have time for breakfast."

Even as they left the guest chamber, a guard from the Mirkwood party arrived to collect the filled pack. Bowing low, his red-gold braids falling forward, the elf began, "Forgive me, híren. I will return later..."

"It is alright," Elrohir broke in with a smile, clasping the guard’s forearm in a traditional warrior’s greeting. "And you need not bow for us. We do not often stand on ceremony."

"You are Tiriadon, the guard’s captain, are you not?" Elladan asked with a friendly grin. The elf nodded in surprise. "Legolas thinks highly of you, captain," Elladan continued, "and I have seen you spar. I am grateful Imladris and Mirkwood are allies, rather than enemies."

Reassured by the twins’ open manner, the Mirkwood elf returned the grin, his moss-green eyes twinkling. "And I have watched both of you train, also, híren. I find myself doubly glad we are on the same side. If you would, let Prince Legolas know that we are ready to move at his convenience. I have only to get the horses loaded."

"Aye, we will give him the message, Tiriadon," Elladan nodded, his smile dimming at the reminder of just how short their time had become.

Bowing slightly, the captain started away, then turned back to the twins. "Lord Elladan, Lord Elrohir, I...if it is not too forward of me to say so, híren, I am sorry that you are not able to return to Mirkwood with us, or that Legolas cannot remain here in the valley a while longer. It is a cruel thing and we in the guard would wish better for you all."

"Nay, it is not too forward," Elladan answered, clasping both of the guard’s arms firmly, "and we thank you. We will relay your message to Legolas."

Hurrying back to their chambers, the twins found Legolas, towel-wrapped, sitting on the window seat that overlooked the gardens. Looking up as they entered, he grinned. "Have you brought my gear, or must I breakfast in a towel this morning?"

"I suppose you may dress for the breakfast hall," Elrohir replied with a snicker. "It would be difficult for the rest of the household to eat, faced with you in naught but a towel. It is hard to chew, with your jaw dropped."

Pulling on his muted traveling clothes, Legolas was unmindful of Elladan’s stare, until he reached for his boots. "What is amiss, 'Dan?" he asked curiously, sitting down to finish dressing. "Have I grown horns and a tail?"

Shaking his head slightly, Elladan said, "Nay, not yet, anor nín. But it has been a number of days since you last wore those colors. I have somehow never before noticed how like Thranduil you are." Turning to his twin, he asked, "Don’t you think, ‘Roh?"

Elrohir looked thoughtfully at the prince. In contrast to the blues and greys he had taken to wearing while in Imladris, Legolas wore muted greens and browns for the journey, his soft brown leather leggings covered to the knee by bark-brown boots, his murky forest green tunic covered with a belted fawn-brown jerkin. "Aye, there is an uncanny likeness, tôren," the Elrohir agreed. "It is no wonder we are so smitten."

Golden eyebrows arching sharply, Legolas exclaimed, "For the love of Eru, tell me you have not bedded Ada! That would be too much to stand." When he received no immediate response, the others seemingly lost in memory, his eyes widened. "Elladan?" he croaked questioningly.

"Relax, 'Las," the elder twin said with a smile. "We have no history with your ada, other than as elflings under his feet. Though the fact is not from lack of trying, on ‘Roh’s part, at any rate."

Elrohir snorted rudely. "To my mind you were every bit as struck with him as I was, _Elladan_." Grinning at Legolas, who was understandably flustered, he said soothingly, "It was but a crush just shy of our majority, anor nín. Long before your brother was born, even. I have no doubt Thranduil knew, and he was very kind to two adoring elflings. Nothing more."

"Aye, he would have been kind," Legolas replied, greatly relieved. "He has always enjoyed elflings and he has quite a soft spot for the two of you."

"That was before we ravished his second-born," Elladan pointed out with a wry smile. "I guess we shall see if his opinion has changed, hmm?"

"We shall see very soon, I hope, el nín," Legolas agreed, running a comb through his damp hair. "Will you braid me? I can at least wear the braids of Imladris for a while longer."

"They would be best without beads, I suppose?" Elrohir asked regretfully, parting the sunlit strands. "Your cuff will cause enough comment."

"Aye, I suppose," Legolas answered, stroking the gleaming mithril that curled around his right upper arm. "I shall take advantage of the travel to consider how best to approach Ada. I am not decided about the timing. I would have you there when he learns of us, but I fear he will discern a change long before you arrive. He is quite unsettling that way."

Elladan nodded in agreement, tying off the end of a golden braid. "It is the same with Ada. He knows much before you are willing to admit it. I suppose it is due to the parent bond. It can be most discomfiting, I know."

"There," Elrohir said, his assigned braid complete. "We should head for breakfast now, ‘Las. ‘Dan and I ran into that captain you think so highly of, and he sends word that the guard is ready to move at any time. He seemingly approves of us. Good taste, he has."

As they started for the breakfast hall, Legolas chuckled and replied, "Aye, he does. Tiri and I grew up together, as he is scarcely ten years my senior. I regret there has not been better opportunity for the three of you to become acquainted over the centuries. He is my friend, as well as my guard’s captain."

As matching ebony eyebrows flew upward, Legolas grinned. "But nothing more than my friend. Do not scowl so, rohir nín. I have better judgement than to bed the captain of my personal guard. Besides, Tiri does not fancy males. At least not much. He has a love-struck maiden waiting at home."

"It is good to know his preferences," Elrohir chuckled. "Perhaps we can persuade him to help fend off any of your over-zealous admirers."

 

***********

 

The breakfast hall was empty, save for those elves that lingered at the high table. Legolas had forced himself to eat a little, though his stomach rebelled at every bite. Even the pastries of the Imladrian kitchen, legendary in their own right, were as dry and tasteless as dust in his mouth. As the prince listlessly tore a roll into shreds, Elrond looked at him sympathetically. "I will have Taurwen pack some pastries and such for travel," he said kindly. "You may feel more like eating when you are some way down the trail."

"Thank you, híren," Legolas replied politely, his thoughts obviously elsewhere.

Glorfindel sighed, laying a friendly hand on the prince’s arm. "There is no use torturing yourself by delaying, Legolas. Come along. Let us go to the stable," he urged, standing slowly. "We must go break the news of your going to Asfaloth, as well. He has become quite fond of your Ornfaer. I expect he will sulk near a week."

Smiling slightly, Legolas said, "Ornfaer has become unusually close to him, also. ‘Faer does not normally tolerate other stallions well." He rose reluctantly from the table, casting a questioning glance on the twins.

"We will join you in a moment, anor nín," Elladan assured him. "’Roh and I will go by the barracks and check on your guard."

As he watched Legolas and Glorfindel leave the dining hall, Elladan stood abruptly, turning his back to the table but making no move toward the door. Clasping his brother’s hand tightly, Elrohir dropped his own head without speaking.

"'Adan?" Elrond ventured cautiously, "What..."

"I cannot do this, Ada," Elladan said tightly, without looking at his father. "I can _not_."

Hearing a tremor in the usually firm voice, Elrond quickly rose and embraced his son, his own heart torn by the single tear coursing down Elladan's cheek. "You can, because you must," he said gently. "It is hard, aye, but you can."

Elrohir raised his head, his own eyes welling with tears he stubbornly refused to let fall. "But Mirkwood is so far, Ada. And the road becomes more dangerous every moon. It will be impassable without a full patrol before long."

"'Rohir," Elrond replied, "Legolas is no less a warrior now than when he arrived in Imladris, or when he last journeyed with you. And his guards are formidable, as well." Placing a comforting hand on his son’s shoulder, he added, "Do not worry overmuch for his safety on the road."

"Come on, ‘Roh," Elladan said, reaching out to run his fingers over one mithril-sparked braid. "’Las will be wondering what keeps us."

"Aye," Elrohir agreed, rising from his chair, "and it is becoming no easier for the wait."

As they approached the barracks, the twins saw Tiriadon and the other four guards leading their laden horses toward the gates. Raising a hand in salute, the captain called, "We are in no hurry, híren."

Returning the greeting, Elrohir nodded, veering toward the stable. Glorfindel came through the door as they approached, Legolas’ dark-bay stallion following him like a puppy. A sympathetic smile on his face, he said "I will leave you alone for a moment."

Legolas stood with his back to the door and did not turn when Elladan and Elrohir entered the dim space. Wrapping their arms around the prince, the twins pressed close as his arms curled around them. "I did not know that it would hurt so," Legolas said hoarsely.

"I know, anor nín," Elladan replied, tightening his hold. "We would have it different, if we could."

"Aye, we would," Elrohir agreed, stroking Legolas' back soothingly. "We love you."

Nodding silently, Legolas raised his head, brushing away the tears he could no longer supress. "And I love you. That is why it is so hard, I suppose."

"Do not weep, ‘Las," Elladan begged, another rogue tear slipping down his face. "You will have ‘Roh and I sniffling like elflings."

"'Tis alright," Elrohir retorted, his own cheeks wet. "Some things deserve tears."

Legolas stood silent for a moment, struggling to compose himself, then drew a deep breath. "It is time to leave."

"Our love goes with you," Elladan whispered, pressing a lingering kiss to Legolas' mouth. "Always."

Legolas smiled, tucking an ebony braid behind Elladan’s ear. "Always."

Elrohir buried his face against the prince's neck. "I will miss you, anor nín," he murmured, lifting his head to catch Legolas' mouth in a warm kiss.

"I will miss you...both of you," Legolas said, swallowing thickly. Squeezing his lovers tightly, he said, "Walk with me to the gates. I know they are waiting."

Elrond, Glorfindel and Erestor stood at the foot of the main stairs into the Last Homely House, their faces sober. Legolas impulsively embraced Erestor, taking the reserved councilor by surprise. "I thank you, híren, for your good advice," he said quietly. "I am in your debt."

"Take care, Legolas," Erestor, answered, his smile kind, "and you are most welcome. Elbereth’s protection to you."

Gripping Glorfindel’s forearms tightly, Legolas kissed the elder warrior on each cheek. "I hope I am entitled to such a farewell," he said with a smile. "I am in your debt, also."

Returning the ritual kisses, Glorfindel grinned. "You are indeed entitled to your farewell. And there is no need for talk of debt between friends. Be safe, Legolas."

Standing before Elrond, Legolas bowed deeply. "Thank you, híren," he said, his eyes downcast. "I am grateful for your hospitality, as well as your kindness."

"And I have been grateful for your presence and deeply regret your going, young one," Elrond replied, pulling the astonished prince into a warm embrace. "You can best thank me by returning soon."

Smiling in spite of his heavy heart, Legolas said, "I would like nothing more, Lord Elrond."

Bowing once more, the prince turned reluctantly to where his guard waited with his laden horse. With a final embrace for his lovers, he slapped Ornfaer’s neck affectionately. "Ready to go, ‘Faer?" he asked, swinging astride the restive stallion.

Reaching up, Elladan and Elrohir each clasped the guard captain’s arm firmly, nodding to the rest of the warriors. "Take care of him, Tiriadon," Elrohir said.

"I will, híren," the Mirkwood captain answered soberly. "You have my word."

Nodding, the twins turned to Legolas. "Be safe, ‘Las," Elladan said, his jaw set firmly.

"We will arrive in the Wood before you know it," Elrohir added. "Take care."

Afraid to speak less his voice betray him, Legolas simply nodded, opening his mind.

_I love you, el nín, rohir nín. Farewell._

He immediately heard their answer echo in his own thoughts.

_We love you, anor nín. Farewell._

Turning to his captain, Legolas drew a deep breath. "Come on, Tiri," he said quietly. "It is time to go home."

 

 

*~*~*~*~*

 

Tiriadon – guardian or protector   
Ornfaer – tree spirit (Legolas’ horse)

 

anor nín - my sun  
tôren - my brother  
rohir nín - my knight  
el nín - my star  
híren - my lord(s)  
Ada, Adar - Papa, Father

 

 


End file.
